


Kinktober 2020

by LarryLashton98



Category: Fan Art - Sarah Tregay
Genre: A/B/O, Aftercare, Alpha Mason Viveros, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Beads, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Angry Sex, Anniversary, Asking Permission, Ass Slapping, BDSM, Ball Gags, Ball Whipping, Begging, Begging & Pleading, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in Panties, Blow Jobs in a Car, Body Image, Body Positivity, Body Worship, Body Writing, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Jamie Peterson, Bottom Mason Viveros, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys in Skirts, Boys' Love, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Car Sex, Caring Mason Viveros, Caught, Chastity Device, Cheeky Jamie Peterson, Choking, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Cold, Cold Water, Collars, Come Slut, Coming Untouched, Constellations, Crying, Cunnilingus, Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Declarations Of Love, Deepthroating, Degradation, Dick Pics, Dildos, Dimples, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Discipline, Disobeying Orders, Dom Jamie Peterson, Dom Mason Viveros, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Drawing, Dry Humping, Edgeplay, Edging, Exhibitionism, Exposure, Eyeliner, F/F, Face-Fucking, Fake Piercings, Fake Tongue Piercings, False Accusations, Female Jamie Peterson, Female Madison Viveros, Female Mason Viveros, Feminine Jamie Peterson, Feminization, Fights, First Time, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Formalwear, Freckles, Fucking Machines, Gags, Genderbending, Gentle Jamie Peterson, Gentle Mason Viveros, Glory Hole, Glory Hole Blow Jobs, Golden Hour, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Hickies, Holding Hands, Hotels, Humiliation, Ice, Ice Play, Implied/Referenced Self Confidence Issues, In Public, Inanimate Object Porn, Inanimate Objects, Inflation, Jamie Peterson Has a Filthy Mouth, Jamie Peterson in Lingerie, Jamie Peterson in Panties, Jamie Peterson is Overwhelmed, Jamie Peterson is Too Gay to Function, Jamie Peterson is a Romantic, Jamie Peterson is a Slut, Jamie Peterson's Freckles, Jamie Takes Care of Mason, Jerking Off When Not Supposed To, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Lace Panties, Language of Flowers, Lapdance, Large Cock, Library Sex, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Makeup, Making Love, Mason Viveros Holds Jamie Peterson Up With One Arm, Mason Viveros Loves Jamie Peterson's Ass, Mason Viveros Speaks Spanish, Mason Viveros is Overwhelmed, Masturbating, Multiple Orgasms, Muscles, Music, Name Calling, Needy Jamie Peterson, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Nude Photos, Nudes, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Omega Jamie Peterson, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Paddling, Panties, Passing Out, Photographs, Photography, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possession, Possessive Mason Viveros, Possessive Sex, Post-Orgasm Torture, Praise, Praise Kink, Public Hand Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Public Transportation, Public teasing, Punishment, Riding Crops, Rimming, Romantic Getaway, Ruined Voice, Self Confidence Issues, Semi-Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sex While Standing, Sex in a Car, Sexting, Singing, Singing Mason Viveros, Singing in Spanish, Sir Kink, Size Humiliation, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Sex, Slut Shaming, Small Penis, Smut, Soft sex, Sounding, Spanish Kink, Spanking, Standing Sex, Stranger Sex, Strangers, Strip Tease, Stripping, Sub Jamie Peterson, Sub Mason Viveros, Suit Kink, Suit Porn, Suit Sex, Suits, Swooning Mason Viveros, Teasing, Temperature Play, Ties as Bondage, Tongue Fucking, Tongue Piercings, Top Jamie Peterson, Top Mason Viveros, Verbal Degradation, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrating Sounds, Vibrators, Video & Computer Games, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, Whipping, Writing on the Body, appreciation, back dimples, blue panties, body image issues, boys in panties, caught in public, cock whipping, cum slut, distention, flowers in hair, getting caught, heat - Freeform, hot water, jerking off, large dildo, losing consciousness, one year anniversary, possessive kink, red carnations, ring gags, sir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 51,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryLashton98/pseuds/LarryLashton98
Summary: Various smut prompts featuring Jamie and Mason for the month of October.Most- if not all- of these will take place while they are at university.
Relationships: Jamie Peterson/Madison Viveros, Jamie Peterson/Mason Viveros
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	1. Toys Under Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, it looks like I'm doing Kinktober this year? We'll see how far along I remember to do this XD  
> I'm following @ellobean 's schedule that he posted on Twitter.
> 
> Edited by MermaidMayonnaise because she was horny for Kinktober. Bless

“Is something wrong?” Mason asks, an almost genuine look of concern etched into his face. Jamie can see the amusement and lust in his eyes, though.

Jamie glares at his boyfriend and shifts in his seat, trying to find a comfortable position. It’s difficult with the plug pressing against his prostate no matter how he sits. “I hate you.”

Mason just smirks and that irritates Jamie more.

Then the plug starts vibrating and Jamie jolts. He sucks in air and his fist clenches around the water bottle in his hand. It crumples, spilling water on the picnic table between them.

The vibrating stops a second later and Mason frowns at him. “You made a mess.”

“Fuck you,” Jamie gasps, trying to steady his breathing.

“Maybe later, if you’re lucky.”

Jamie doesn’t even know what to say to that, so he just lays his head on his arms and focuses on willing his erection away before it’s too obvious when he stands. The ring around the base of his cock isn’t helping, though. Instead, it’s keeping him hard and just out of reach of an orgasm.

He listens as Mason starts cleaning up the table from their lunch, putting the containers and cutlery into the bag he brought them in. “Come on,” he says, too cheerfully. “We’ve got a long way back.”

Jamie thinks of the walk through the park and the dirt road they’ll have to take before they’re close to home. To where he can finally take the tortuous plug out. To where he can finally cum. He’s about to stand when the vibrations start again, more intense than before and Jamie lets out an involuntary moan. He digs his nails into the wood, no doubt leaving behind little grooves.

Mason mock gasps. “Jamie!” he admonishes. “We’re in public, you can’t make noises like that!”

Not caring about where they are, Jamie rocks back and forth on the plug, pushing it against his prostate, pulling away when it’s too much before rocking back for more. He wants to cum. He wants- oh god. He’s shaking and moaning and he can hear the vibration of the plug against the wood under his ass, dulled only by his boxers and jeans.

“Mason,” he whines, hoping his boyfriend will take pity on him.

“What is it, baby? What do you need?”

The plug is still vibrating and Jamie doesn’t know if he wants Mason to make it stop or take the ring off and let him cum. He just knows that he can’t handle the teasing for much longer.

It stops and he almost sobs.

Mason stands and walks around to his side of the table. He kisses the back of Jamie’s neck and gently asks, “Colour?”

“Green,” Jamie whines.

“Good,” Mason says, suddenly back to teasing and taunting. “Get up. We have to go now if we want to get back before dark.”

Jamie takes another moment to collect himself then pushes against the table with unsteady, shaking arms.

Mason glances down and smirks again. “Having fun?”

“I hate you,” he says again, without heat.

“I know.” Sliding a hand around the back of Jamie’s neck, Mason kisses him, too sweet and innocent compared to the torture he’s putting Jamie through. Then he grinds his other hand into Jamie’s crotch and Jamie can’t help keening from the friction. He buries his face in Mason’s soft curls and thrusts against Mason’s hand.

Mason stops too soon and walks away without a backward glance, leading him back in the direction they came.

The hills and uneven terrain jostles the plug with every step and Jamie’s legs are trembling by the time he can see his car. Mason had- mostly- behaved during the walk, but Jamie’s erection is still at full hardness that he needs to adjust.

Mason pulls out Jamie’s car keys from his pocket. They’d both understood that Jamie wouldn’t be in any condition to drive safely when they left that morning, back when Jamie had agreed to the torment. He’s kinda regretting it now.

He sits gingerly in the passenger seat, pausing as the change in position moves the plug. Mason starts the plug at the same time as the car and Jamie whimpers at the stimulation from both. Thankfully, Mason turns off the plug before he starts driving.

“Colour?” Mason asks.

“Green, still- uh, still fucking green. Oh god, Mace, please.”

The bumpy gravel road was tolerable on the drive _into_ the park, but now that Jamie’s been edged for the better part of the last hour and a half, he’s positively suffering. He wants to cum. He wants the ring off _now_.

“Mason- Mason, please,” he gasps. His fingers scrabble for grip, latching onto the armrest between them and the handle on his door. After a particularly large pothole, Jamie hisses as his ass bounces in the seat, slamming the plug deeper.

Jamie moans and whimpers and wails until they’re back onto paved roads, and he sighs in relief.

Mason reaches over and takes Jamie’s hand in his, lacing their fingers together and kissing the back of his hand. “You did so well, baby. We’ll be home soon.”

The rest of the drive goes by uneventfully, though Jamie’s squirming in his seat by the time they pull into the parking lot by his dorm. Once they’re in his room, he can’t stand anymore. Mason’s arm around his waist tightens the more Jamie leans into him through the hallways and he lets Jamie slide out of his grip onto the mattress.

Jamie can barely hold himself up and falls back onto his pillow. He looks down, past his heaving chest, to Mason standing in front of him. His eyes are dark and there’s a tent in his pants and-

Jamie needs it. He needs it so bad.

“Mace,” he begs, reaching out for his boyfriend with both hands. “Please-”

Mason makes quick work, stripping them both down and situating them on the bed. Kneeling between Jamie’s legs, he grabs the base of the plug and Jamie sucks in his breath in anticipation. Then he tugs gently and it catches on the rim of Jamie’s ass and Jamie bites his lip.

“Relax,” Mason murmurs, resting his hand on Jamie’s abdomen, stroking over his skin with his thumb. “It’ll go easier if you relax. Breathe with me.”

Jamie nods and tries to copy the rise and fall of Mason’s chest as he puts his own hand atop Mason’s. Once the plug is out, Mason curls over Jamie’s body and kisses his forehead. Jamie’s breath hitches and he wraps his arms around Mason’s neck, pulling him down to press their chests together. He’s still trembling and Mason asks for his colour.

“Green.” With his eyes closed, he pushes their foreheads together. “Please, Mason. Please, I need it.”

He needs barely preparation after being stretched open all day, but Mason still makes sure he’s okay before pressing in. He presses gentle kisses all over Jamie’s face; lips, cheeks, nose, forehead.

“You did so well,” Mason coos as he rocks into Jamie. “So good for me. So good. You looked and sounded so pretty in the park, flushed and whimpering. So glad we didn’t run into anyone; only _I_ get to see you like this.”

Jamie whimpers again.

“Do you wanna cum on my cock?”

Jamie nods, almost too violently in his desperation.

“Are you sure?” Mason says. “You seemed pretty eager to get off with only the toys. Should I put the plug back in?”

“No!” Jamie shouts, and he’s going to _explode_ , “no, Mace- I need you, only you-”

“Only me,” Mason says, but Jamie almost can’t hear him. There’s a rushing in his ears. “Tell me again-”

“I need you. I’m yours,” Jamie says, desperate because he’s been hard and aching and open all day and he needs- he needs to come. After having Mason in him, he knows the plug and ring won’t be enough. “Yours, _yours,_ Mason, only for you-”

Mason grunts in satisfaction, and then finally, _finally_ , reaches down and takes the cock ring off from the base of Jamie’s aching erection. It only takes two strokes before Jamie cums all over his chest with a high whine.

When he comes down, there’s wet between his thighs, and Mason’s pulling out. He pushes Jamie’s sweaty hair out of his face. “Was that okay, babe?”

Jamie grins sleepily and nods. “Yes,” he says. _Yours,_ he thinks.


	2. Lingerie

“Hey, babe,” Mason greets, kissing the underside of Jamie’s jaw.

Jamie grins and tilts his head down to properly kiss Mason. “Hi,” he mumbles into his lips.

Mason takes his hand and leads him into the building and up to his room, talking about the assignment he just finished. Back in his room, he cleans up the notebooks and textbooks from where they’re spread in a fan around his backpack on his bed and puts them on his desk in a neat pile. When he turns back around, Jamie’s still standing by the door. His fingers are tapping against the side of his leg.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Mason asks, reaching out to take both of Jamie’s hands in his.

Jamie bites his lip and smiles shyly with a question in his eyes.

“Oh,” he says, understanding the silent expression. He returns Jamie’s smile with one of his own. “Okay.”

He walks backwards and sits on the edge of his bed and Jamie eagerly follows, sliding onto his lap. Mason puts his hands on Jamie’s hips and holds onto him as he presses kisses to the base of his neck.

Jamie sighs deliriously and slowly relaxes into his touch, resting his arms on the top of Mason’s shoulders. A few minutes later, he’s rutting into Mason, grinding their erections together, though more restrained than usual. As Mason goes to slide his hand over the curve of Jamie’s ass, he tenses and Mason knows there’s something that Jamie isn’t telling him.

“Hey,” he says as he pulls back, brushing Jamie’s hair out of his eyes. “Talk to me.”

Jamie blushes, high on his cheekbones and the tips of his ears, and looks down.

Reaching up, Mason brushes the pad of his thumb over the heated skin and cups Jamie’s jaw. He’s about to ask again when Jamie hides his face in Mason’s neck. Wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, Mason offers what comfort he can while not knowing what’s going through his mind.

“I have a surprise,” Jamie says slowly and Mason tries not to shiver from the movement barely brushing his skin. “But, I- I don’t know…” he trails off, but Mason thinks he knows what the rest of his sentence is.

“You don’t know if I’ll like it?” Jamie nods and Mason holds him tighter. “Baby, I’m open for whatever it is. I can’t guarantee that I’ll like it, but I can promise I won’t judge you, okay? This is a safe space; you’re safe with me.”

Nodding, Jamie pulls back and, without meeting Mason’s eyes, asks, “Close your eyes for a sec?”

Mason complies, wondering what Jamie is up to as he climbs off his lap. He can hear movement and rustling, followed by the sounds of fabric being dropped on the floor. Then Jamie is climbing in his lap again. Mason’s hands automatically find Jamie’s thighs and the soft bare skin over firm muscle.

“Okay,” Jamie says softly, a slight tremor in his voice.

When he opens his eyes, Mason first looks into Jamie's bright blue eyes and kisses him slowly and deeply for any reassurance he may need that Mason loves him more than any turn-off can outweigh. He lets go of one of Jamie's thighs and takes Jamie's hand and raises it to kiss to his knuckles.

With his lips pressed to Jamie's skin, Mason can see blue fabric beyond Jamie's wrist. It stretches across his erection from hip to hip. He freezes. He lowers their hands. He stares.

"Are, are those…?" he whispers.

"Yes," Jamie says just as soft.

"Stand up," he says, unable to tear his eyes away. "I want to see."

Jamie's legs look unsteady as he stands and Mason’s eyes widen and his jaw drops slightly.

Stretched obscenely over Jamie’s cock is a pair of lacy blue panties that Mason knows match his big blue eyes. He doesn’t even have to check to know as he stares. The material is sheer, showing off the outline of his shaved cock where it’s hardening under Mason’s gaze. The tip is peaking out of the top. He makes a gesture for Jamie to turn and he does and Mason gets a perfect view of the lace snugly hugging Jamie’s plump ass. The edges curve over his cheeks and Mason touches the smooth skin, feeling where the lace meets Jamie's ass. He tucks a finger under the panties.

“Oh _fuck_ , baby,” he breathes. “You’re so pretty. So gorgeous.”

“Yeah?” Jamie brightens a little, peering over his shoulder, and Mason realizes how stressed about it he must have been. “You- do you like it?”

"Like it?" Mason repeats as Jamie turns back around. "Baby, I love it."

He reaches out and puts his hands out Jamie’s hips, feeling the lace between their skin. Tugging Jamie closer, Mason spreads his legs for him to stand between and softly kisses Jamie’s tummy, just above the panties. Just above the head of his cock.

From above him, Jamie lets out a shaky exhale.

Mason starts at on hip and kisses along the waistband to the other side before making his way lower to the top of Jamie’s thigh. By the time he finishes kissing the outline of the panties, Jamie is quivering and his hands are locked on Mason’s shoulders to hold himself up.

“Mace- Mason, _please_. Stop teasing.”

“You’re the tease, baby. Showing up in my bedroom in pretty blue panties that are the same colour as your eyes. Acting like you don’t know you drive me up the fucking wall.”

“You-” Jamie breaks off in a high whine- “you haven’t looked at my eyes since, since-”

Slowly, Mason stops kissing and looks up Jamie’s body; past his bare torso to his hazy eyes and rosy cheeks. “If you think I haven’t memorized your exact eye colour by now, you clearly don’t know me.”

Jamie bites his lip again, but doesn’t look away as Mason leans in again.

He resumes his gentle attack, holding Jamie’s attention as he kisses the entirety of the blue lace- except for where Jamie wants him. Purposely avoiding touching his cock, Mason takes his time to worship Jamie’s body. He gets closer and closer every time until Jamie’s whining and squirming and Mason has to tighten his grip on his hips to keep him still.

Jamie’s erection gets harder with every pass until it’s firm and flushed red, leaking precum that’s starting to drip into the lace.

He pauses, his lips half a centimetre from the head of Jamie’s cock with his breath brushing the wet and sensitive skin. Jamie gasps and he’s shaking as his eyes slip shut.

Tapping on Jamie’s tummy, Mason says, “Open up. I want you to look at me.”

Jamie’s eyes flutter a few times and then he blinks them open.

Mason waits until he knows he has Jamie’s full attention and his mind clears a little before he sticks out his tongue and presses it flat against the hot skin. He can taste the precum in the damp fabric.

Jamie lets out a loud groan and his knees buckle- just a little, but it’s just enough that it’s now Mason who’s holding Jamie up.

“Can you stand up, sweetie?” Mason asks with his lips moving against Jamie’s cock. “I want to see how long you can take it before you fall apart for me.”

Tremors wrack through Jamie’s thighs, but he pushes himself back up to stand in front of Mason, breathing heavily. His eyes go fuzzy and Mason can see how much concentration it’s taking him to keep his them open and on him. Jamie whimpers again and it’s so hot watching and hearing him come undone under Mason’s touch.

“That’s it,” Mason says gently. “It’s not so difficult, is it?”

Jamie’s voice wobbles as he stutters out a ‘Fuck you.’

“Would you rather I stop?” He loosens his restraint on Jamie’s hips and Jamie tightens his vice on his shoulders.

“No! No, please. Oh god, please, Mason. Please, I need you, I need-”

Mason takes pity on him- he doesn’t know what Jamie’s limit is for this, they didn’t talk about how far he could push him beforehand- and breaks the eye contact to slide his open mouth along his cock. He soaks the lace with his saliva before tugging it down and taking Jamie in his mouth.

Jamie lets out a noise somewhere between a whine and moan and another spurt of precum.

Hollowing his cheeks, Mason bobs his head up and down and uses his tongue to trace along the frenulum. He gets Jamie’s fingers tightening as a reward and he hums. That gets a bigger reaction as Jamie jerks under his palms with a groan.

When Mason lets go of one of Jamie’s hips, Jamie stumbles but regains his balance quickly enough that Mason wraps his now-free fingers around the base of Jamie’s throbbing cock. He gives it a light squeeze.

“Oh, _god_ , oh, Mason, I’m- I’m gonna,” he breaks off in another moan.

Mason pulls off and uses his hand to finish jerking Jamie off. Jamie’s fingers twitch and his legs shake and he’s curling over and then he’s cumming. It shoots onto Mason’s face and his hand as he tugs and milks Jamie to completion.

Jamie looks like he’s about to fall over, so Mason scoops him into his lap, tucking him into his chest. Jamie curls up immediately and his arms fall from Mason’s shoulders to wrap around his waist.

He’s still shivering when Mason’s done cleaning them up with a tissue and Mason feels bad.

“I’m sorry, was that too much?” he asks, running his fingers through Jamie’s hair.

He sighs happily and says, “No. No, it was so fucking good.” Then after a pause; “So, I guess you like them?”

Mason laughs and pulls him into a kiss.


	3. Exhibitionism/Voyeurism

“I don’t understand this,” Jamie groans, dropping his head onto the library table. From beside him, Mason reaches over and runs a hand through his hair.

“What is it?”

Without lifting his head, Jamie shoves the paper with the assignment over to his boyfriend, silently praying that he’ll be able to help.

“I can help, but it’ll cost you,” Mason says in a teasing tone.

Jamie doesn’t even care if he’s being serious or not, but he plays along and asks, “How much?”

“Hmm,” Mason pretends to think for a moment. “A handjob.”

“Okay,” Jamie says without hesitation and sits up. He reaches over and puts his hand on Mason’s stomach, overtop of his shirt.

Mason startles under his touch, whipping his head around to look around the open room even though Jamie hasn’t done anything scandalous. Yet. “I was mostly kidding! Besides I meant tonight or something, not here! Jamie, we’re in the library. Anyone could walk past at any second.”

Jamie pouts and hooks his finger into the waistband of Mason’s pants. “We’ve been coming to this same spot almost every day for the past three weeks and have literally not seen a single person.”

They’re in the bottom floor- in the basement for the reason of low foot traffic where they don’t have the pressure of being pin-drop silent- and one of the back corners. They’re mostly hidden by the bookshelves with only one narrow line of sight toward the large opening in the middle of the room. It’s a little cold, but it’s worth the absences of people scowling when Jamie’s voice pitches a little too loud like there was when they had sat on one of the main floors a few weeks ago.

Mason’s staring into his eyes, probably trying to figure out if Jamie’s just messing with him or if he’s actually willing to give him a handjob in the library. He is.

Jamie’s been wanting something all day since Mason first showed up in a t-shirt that- despite being crisp and new- was a little too tight around his pecs and biceps. The material stretches around his flexing muscle and Jamie’s not sure how much more he can take of just looking and not touching.

It’s early afternoon and he has one more class before he’s done for the day, so if he doesn’t do anything he’ll not only have to sit through class aroused, but he’ll also have to wait until the evening when he’ll next see Mason.

So, yes. He is willing to give Mason a handjob in the library.

Mason’s still looking uncertain and worried, though, and Jamie’s about to give in and say he’ll pay him back later but then he sees something shift. Deep in Mason’s eyes, his resolve is starting to crumble.

Biting his lip, Mason turns to look around the room again and sighs. “If we get caught I'm going to skin you alive.”

Jamie grins.

He scoots his chair closer to Mason and wraps his arms around his waist and props his head on his shoulder. This way, if anyone does happen to stumble across them, it will look like Jamie is just hugging Mason as he watches him work.

He pushes one hand up Mason’s shirt and rests it flat against his abs. The fingers of his other hand trail down to Mason’s jeans, fiddling with the button for a moment before popping it open. Mason’s muscles stiffen then relax. His breathing picks up a notch and his hand tightens on the pencil he’s still holding.

Jamie takes his time with the zipper, slowly sliding it down and pulling Mason’s jeans open. He cups Mason’s cock through his boxers and lazily rubs at it, feeling it thicken under his hand. Trailing his fingers up and down his length, Jamie teases Mason until his breathing is irregular and his cock is leaking precum. He grabs hold of the elastic around Mason’s waist and pulls it down, hooking it behind Mason’s balls.

Just like that, Mason has his cock out in a public area, where someone could see if they were to walk by. And look under the table.

“You know,” Jamie says, nudging his nose behind Mason’s ear. “Out of the two of us, I wouldn’t have expected _you_ to be the first one indecently exposed.”

“Fuck you. _You’re_ the one who wants this.”

Jamie hums. “Are you trying to say you don’t? Because, honey, in case you haven’t noticed, you’re really hard right now. Even having your cock out isn’t making it soften. You want this so bad, don’t you?”

Jamie touches the tip of Mason’s cock where a pearl of precum is beading and Mason’s hips jerk forward, desperate for friction. With a single fingertip, Jamie lightly caresses the hot skin. Enough to keep Mason hard and aching, but not enough for him to get off. The perfect balance to keep him on the edge, to make him lose his mind.

Jamie keeps Mason on his toes by changing how fast or slow he moves his finger, pausing randomly and sometimes adding a bit of nail that makes Mason hiss.

“I bet if someone were to pass by and see, if they were to ask, you’d let them suck you off, wouldn’t you? Right here between the shelves of books.”

“No,” Mason mewls, his head tipping against Jamie’s. “No, I- no.”

“Maybe I’d watch,” Jamie continues, _loving_ this side of Mason. “ Can you picture that? A stranger on his knees with his lips around your cock? Or maybe a classmate.”

Mason silently shakes his head, his hot cheek knocking against Jamie’s.

“No? There’s not a single person you’d let suck you off right here, right now?”

There’s no response and, well, isn’t that interesting?

Jamie knows what the answer is, but he asks anyway, wanting to hear it out loud. “Is there? Who is it?” When Mason doesn’t answer, Jamie halts his irregular path up and down Mason’s cock. “Tell me, baby.”

“You-” Mason’s voice is completely wrecked. “Only, _hgnn_ , only you. Please, Jamie. Please, I, I need-”

“That’s it,” Jamie murmurs, wrapping his fingers around the base of Mason’s cock and Mason twitches and shakes in his arms. Then Jamie presses his lips to the soft skin behind Mason’s ear, paying special attention to the small area that makes his knees weak. His nose bumps into the arm of Mason’s glasses.

Mason slumps into him further when Jamie starts languidly stroking his cock.

“You’d let me suck you off here in the library, wouldn’t you,” he mutters. “I could be on my knees under the table while you’re working on your homework, or maybe you’d push your books onto the floor to sit on the table for me to sit here with your cock in my mouth. That’d be really obvious to anyone who passes by. There’d be no way to play it off as something less improper.”

With his fist around Mason’s cock, Jamie can feel it twitching and throbbing as he verbally unravels his boyfriend. He picks up the pace and, using Mason’s precum as lube, he can hear the wet noises of the movement. He licks around the shell of Mason’s ear.

“Maybe I’d shove you into one of the shelves to suck you off. Or, even better, I could fuck you into a shelf until all the books fall off. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Jamie, Jamie, uh, please, Jamie,” Mason mumbles over and over again, like a prayer.

“Shh, you don’t want anyone to hear you, do you?”

Mason sucks his lips in and falls silent with the exception of his quiet grunts coming from deep within his throat. The tempo gradually speeding up the closer Mason gets to release.

Jerking quicker, Jamie pulls and tugs at Mason's cock before reaching down with his other hand to cup his balls. As he rolls them between his fingers, Mason’s head falls forward, his chin brushing his chest and his curls hanging in front of his face.

“Come on,” Jamie encourages. “You’re so close. Cum for me, baby. I want to see you cum here, in the library on campus where other students have probably sat. Where we’re going to sit for the rest of our time here. You’re going to remember this day, aren’t you?”

Mason trembles, his mouth falling open.

“Whenever you sit here you’re going to think of how I jerked you off and how much you wanted it. How eager you were to have your cock out in the open where anyone could see. How little persuasion it took for you to let me pull out your cock in public and how you’re going to cum.”

The pencil snaps in Mason’s hand.

Jamie nips at Mason’s earlobe. “You’re almost there, just let go.”

Mason’s muscles tense and his breathing hitches and Jamie speeds up his fist around Mason’s cock. His balls tighten in Jamie’s palm and then he’s cumming, all over Jamie’s still moving fingers, and probably the underside of the table, too.

Jamie strokes Mason through his orgasm, murmuring quiet reassurances into his hair until Mason hisses from sensitivity.

“You are filthy. A complete scoundrel,” Mason says hoarsely after he calms down and Jamie laughs.

He kisses Mason’s hair. “You love me.”


	4. Photography/Nudes

Getting a full-length mirror might have been one of the best decisions Jamie ever made, judging by Mason's reaction.

Jamie’s done his classes for the day while Mason is busy until dinner, which is unfair because he’s bored and has been feeling horny for the past hour. He contemplates jerking off, but that’s not nearly as fun now that he and Mason have started doing things together. On the other hand, he’s horny _now_ and doesn’t want to have to wait another few hours.

He palms at his slowly hardening cock as he thinks over his options. Then a mischievous smirk stretches across his face at the thought of messing with Mason while he’s out.

Laying back on his bed, he holds his phone up and opens the camera. Looking at himself on screen, he messes up his hair a little, then a little more until it’s properly dishevelled and similar to how it ends up after Mason’s finished running his hands through it. He pinches his cheeks to make them flush a little and bites his bottom lip in a way he hopes thinks is sexy. Staring up at his phone with innocent wide eyes, he takes the picture.

After looking it over, Jamie hikes his shirt up just enough to play it off as an accident but still shows off his flat stomach and takes another picture.

He sends it before he can change his mind.

His stomach is a ball of nerves as he waits for Mason’s reply, though his erection doesn’t go away.

His phone vibrates a few minutes later.

**I hate you**

He’s about to reply when another two texts come in.

**I’m in class right now**

**You look good, though**

Mason’s response makes Jamie feel a little better about himself, but it also encourages him to take more, which he doesn’t think is what Mason was intending.

He hikes his shirt up higher and tugs his jeans low on his hips. It’s tight around the waist of the jeans and he wants to pop the button open. It looks like his cock will at the rate it’s growing. He grinds the heel of his hand into it and groans at the sensation.

Aiming his camera lower to get the tent of his pants in the shot, his face is no longer in it, so Jamie doesn’t worry about his expression as he takes another photo.

**Jamie, baby, I can’t have a picture of your dick on my phone when I’m in public**

**When I’m in class = I’m in public**

**i.e. you can’t send me pictures of your dick right now**

Jamie bites his lip as he thinks for a moment then he finds a loophole in Mason’s texts. ‘ _Of your dick_ ,’ specifically his dick.

Jamie sits up and strips off his shirt and pants, throwing them to the side. Laying back down on his stomach in just his snug boxer-briefs that he tugs halfway down his ass, he holds his camera up as he shifts around to get better lighting. He finds an angle he likes and goes about finding an angle that looks decent.

He ends up holding his phone half a foot in front of him and pointing over his shoulder to his ass behind him. He bundles part of his blanket under his hips to help arch his back further and push his ass out to be the focal point of the picture. After taking the photo, Jamie takes a closer look at it. 

One of his eyes is in the picture and the blue of his iris is lit up from the sun coming in his window. The warm light also shows off the abundance of freckles on his face and shoulder and then he notices something about his body he’s never seen before. At the bottom of his spine, just above his half-covered ass, there are three little dimples; one in the centre and one on each side over both cheeks. They’re made more obvious with the highlights and shadows from the sun.

Twisting to look over his shoulder for himself, Jamie sees the little dimples and wonders if Mason’s noticed them before. If he has, he hasn’t said anything about them. Maybe he first saw them years ago but didn’t say anything because he thought Jamie already knew about them.

He sends the picture.

Then he sends another that is zoomed in more on his ass and the three dimples.

**Babe, you know I love your ass, but I’m IN CLASS**

**How many times do I have to tell you?**

**It’s hard to focus on what the professor is saying when you keep sending me obscene pictures of your dick and ass**

Really, Jamie knows he should probably stop teasing Mason while he’s in class- as Mason so kindly pointed out- but he can’t stop reading the first text. ‘ _I love your ass_.’

To trick Mason into thinking he’s stopping, the next message Jamie sends isn’t another picture, but a text.

_Did you know I have dimples on my back?_

He doesn’t mean to ask about them, but it’s something new he’s just learned about himself, about his body, and that hasn’t happened in a while. He just can’t stop thinking about them.

**Yes, they’re adorable :)**

**I love them very much <3**

Jamie buries his grin into his pillow.

He considers taking more photos from the same angle- which he does but doesn’t send- he looks around his room and sees the full-length mirror hanging on the back of his door.

Getting off his bed, he goes over to the mirror and stands in front of it, trying out different poses with results he doesn’t really like. Then Jamie kneels on the ground with his back to the mirror and turns half around to look at his reflection. Pushing his ass out a little, he takes another photo. He considers sending it but then looks back to the mirror.

He shifts around, trying a few positions; resting his ass on his heels, holding himself up a few inches, and spreading his knees a little more.

After a few tries, he finds one he likes. With his legs spread further apart, enough for his feet to be on either side of his ass instead of under it, Jamie pushes his ass out again and the position shows off the dimples. It’s almost how he wants it and he frowns before arching his back a little. Perfect.

He takes the photo. He takes a few more. Some he takes without his face in them. With the photos centred and a little zoomed in on his ass, the view only goes partway up his back. Others he takes with his full body on screen, feigning an innocent expression.

He looks at the photos then back to the mirror, considering.

He lifts his body up enough to pull the boxer briefs down low enough to show his crack then sits and takes a picture. Wanting to see how his other idea would look, Jamie lifts himself again and pulls his briefs back up, higher than before. With some adjustments and spreading his legs a little wider, he gets a picture of his briefs sitting high on his waist and half of his cheeks hanging out of the bottom.

It looks _good_. He’s not fond of his body- never has- but even he can admit that it’s a good picture.

Mason’s been- knowingly and unknowingly- helping Jamie appreciate his body more. It’s the way Mason murmurs praises into his skin as he worships Jamie or how he looks at Jamie like he wants to devour him. It’s the way Mason uses different words than Jamie when talking about his body. Instead of ‘beanpole tall’ and ‘skinny as a twig’- how Jamie would normally refer to himself- Mason will say things like ‘lean’ and ‘toned.’

Trying to pick which picture to send, Jamie decides to go for one of the less lewd pictures shortly followed by the one with his briefs halfway down his ass.

It takes a little bit longer for a reply.

**fuvk Jamie**

**Pull ur pants up**

Jamie feels a swell of pride that he affected Mason so much that he messed up his usual perfectly structured texts. Missing punctuation and shorthand are not common at all, but typos. Typos from Mason are rare.

Jamie got all three in two texts.

He sends the other picture with his ass falling out the bottom with a text.

_This high enough?_

His phone is silent for a few minutes and Jamie is starting to doubt if it was a good photo or not- the rational part of his brain is saying that he’s probably only ignoring Jamie’s messages to focus on his lecture- when it starts ringing.

“On your phone in class? Naughty naughty,” Jamie teases, as though he didn’t just send a picture of his ass and then spiralled about said picture.

“ _Listen here, you little shit,_ ” Mason says in lieu of a greeting, his voice rough. “ _I had to excuse myself to the bathroom because of you._ ”

No longer insecure about the photo, Jamie grins. “Is that supposed to discourage me? Cause it’s not.”

“ _Fuck, Jamie,_ ” Mason groans. “ _If you don’t stop, I’m going to do very bad things to you tonight._ ”

Jamie’s cock twitches in excitement. “Don’t threaten me with a good time,” he says.

“ _Fine. Then maybe I’ll ignore your ass._ ”

That makes Jamie pause in his teasing. “Are you actually wanting me to stop? Because I can, if you’re serious.”

He’s met with silence.

“Oh, I see. You’re telling me to stop because you feel you have to, not because you want to?”

There’s another pause and then Mason whines his name. “ _Jamie, that’s not fair._ ”

“Are you needing to get back to class?”

“ _Yes,_ ” Mason growls, hot and low in his throat. “ _And, fuck, I can’t- do you even know what you’re doing to me?_ ”

Jamie likes the sound of that. “Show me?”

There’s some shuffling on the other side and then his phone vibrates with a text. It’s a picture of Mason’s reflection in a single room bathroom standing in front of the sink. He has a hand around the base of his hard cock, which is sticking out of his open pants.

Jamie saves it to his phone.

“You look so good, baby,” he says and Mason groans quietly. “If you want, I can- hold on.”

Jamie changes from sitting to putting his weight on his knees and unoccupied hand. While figuring out how he’s going to take the picture, he puts his phone to the side and lowers himself from his hand to his elbow and picks his phone back up and twists to take the picture.

He’s about to send it when he pauses and looks back. He tugs his briefs back down to expose his hole and takes the picture. With his heart beating a little faster, Jamie sends it.

Through the phone where Mason’s breathing has gotten laboured and littered with grunts, his response is immediate.

“ _Oh,_ fuck _, Jamie. You look, uh, you look so good. I wish I was there right now. Wish I could touch you and kiss your pretty little ass._”

Jamie talks him through his orgasm, palming at his own hard and neglected cock.

“ _Shit,_ ” Mason pants. “ _I don’t want to go back to class._ ”

“I mean,” Jamie drags out. “You don’t _have_ to.”

Mason huffs a laugh but doesn’t agree.

After they hang up, Mason sends him another picture, this time of his cum streaked abs.


	5. Sleepy/Morning Sex

Jamie wakes up to a gentle rutting against his thigh. Blinking sleepily, he looks to the other naked body in the bed- Mason, lit up by the moonlight- who’s eyes are still shut. His breathing is even, though a little heavier than normal, so Jamie assumes he’s still asleep.

Not minding that Mason’s using him- or rather, his thigh- to get off in his sleep, Jamie relaxes and lets his eyes fall shut. He’s on the edge of drifting off when Mason lets out a quiet moan, barely audible that Jamie doubts he would’ve heard it if he weren’t cuddling up to him.

The noise rouses him enough that he opens one eye and reaches up to brush a curl out of Mason’s face. As he’s trailing his fingers down the side of his face, Mason’s breathing changes just enough that Jamie knows that Mason’s now awake.

His eyes flutter half-open and they’re hazy with sleep when he looks at Jamie. He smiles softly and tightens his arms around Jamie’s middle, pulling himself close and tucking his face into Jamie’s neck. His body rolls into Jamie’s and Jamie can feel his boyfriend’s erection pushing firmly against his thigh.

Obviously noticing it too, Mason pulls his hips back and mumbles an apology into Jamie’s neck.

“S’okay,” Jamie murmurs, closing his eye. He puts his hand on Mason’s lower back and applies a little pressure, encouraging him closer. “You can take care of it.”

“Y’sure?”

Jamie hums an affirmation, caressing the small of Mason’s back and, slowly, Mason resumes his mild rocking.

It doesn’t take long for Mason to reach his climax. The soft puffs of air brushing Jamie’s neck speed up and his little grunts get slightly louder until he moans. With his face buried into Jamie’s skin, the sound is muffled.

Jamie’s still rubbing his back when Mason finishes and sighs happily. With his eyes still shut, Jamie nudges his head into Mason’s and kisses whichever part of Mason’s skin is under his lips. It feels like the side of his jaw, but Jamie doesn’t check. He just snuggles down into the blanket and the warmth of Mason’s arms.

He falls asleep with cum drying on his thigh and Mason curled around him.

When he next wakes up, the sky is light and his mind is more alert than it was before. Mason still has his arms around Jamie’s waist and their legs are tangled together. His thigh is a little itchy from where the cum dried.

Grateful that it’s the weekend, Jamie doesn’t worry about getting to class or meetings as he lazily admires Mason in the soft light.

The sun is highlighting his curls and warm honey skin with gold, his delicate features are illuminated, drawing Jamie’s attention to the small parts of Mason that he may not know about had they not been so close since grade three. Like his barely visible freckles along his cheekbones.

Jamie tilts his head forward and kisses his cheek.

Mason stirs and knocks their foreheads together. When he opens his eyes, he meets Jamie’s gaze. “Hey,” he says, voice rough with sleep.

Jamie brushes his lips against Mason’s. “Hi.”

“Sorry abou-”

Jamie cuts off Mason’s unrequired apology with another kiss.

“But-”

Another kiss. “No.” He’s not listening to an apology for something that doesn't need one. When Mason tries to speak again, Jamie kisses him longer and harder, arching his back to press their bodies together.

He kisses his way from Mason’s lips down over his scruffy jaw to the soft skin behind his ear, where he tongues and bites a hickey into existence.

Mason lets out a breathy sigh.

Jamie continues his slow path down along Mason’s neck, kissing and licking his throat and Adam’s apple. Shifting his body, Jamie rolls Mason onto his back to make it easier for him to spread his worship to Mason’s collarbones and the juncture of his neck.

“Jamie,” Mason moans and Jamie smiles softly.

He trails further south, over Mason’s sternum- pausing to take a few minutes to lick and lightly bite his nipples- and down to his stomach. Jamie traces over the contour lines of Mason’s abs with kisses and presses his tongue flat against his belly button.

“Ah, fuck, Jamie. Jamie, Jamie,” Mason rumbles his name like a prayer.

Jamie moves to his hip, kissing and nipping at the skin taut over his hipbone before shifting to the other side to pay it the same attention. He then trails downward along the V, stopping short of Mason's hard, throbbing cock.

When he skips over where Mason clearly wants him to go, Mason whimpers and Jamie spreads Mason's thighs and settles between them. He starts near Mason's knee and kisses his way up his inner thigh, nipping at the soft skin a few inches from the top where the muscle is thickest. He gives the same unhurried dedication to Mason's other thigh.

Mason's hands brush his head and Jamie knocks them away, thinking he's wanting to direct his head to his cock. “Ah, ah,” he tuts.

“No, I- fuck, your hair- wanna, I,” Mason babbles and Jamie concedes, letting Mason thread his fingers through his hair.

Jamie noses at his balls and takes one in his mouth. He rolls it around then moves to the other and pulls off.

“Jamie, please. Ah, Jamie,” Mason groans and it's the hottest thing Jamie's heard.

Wrapping a hand around the base, Jamie tilts Mason's cock towards his face and kisses the tip. Mason's hips buck and Jamie tightens his grip in warning.

After Mason settles down, Jamie takes half of his cock in his mouth, sucking lazily. Mason moans above him but Jamie doesn't listen to his pleas to go faster as he continues slowly bobbing his head.

Then, when Mason's close, Jamie sits up and Mason whines in protest.

“Shh, baby,” Jamie soothes, though he loves that he can make Mason unravel with just his mouth. He rubs Mason's abs with one hand as the other reaches for the lube in the nightstand's drawer. “Let me take care of you.”

Jamie opens Mason up with his fingers, prepares him for his own cock, which is aching from being ignored. He lubes it up and lines himself up with Mason's hole.

He's warm and tight when Jamie pushes in and they both groan, Mason's hands fisting his hair.

“Fuck, baby,” Jamie moans. “You feel so good.”

He leans down to kneel over Mason and kisses him, their lips moving and pushing together as Jamie continues to sink into his boyfriend. His hips flush against Mason's ass and he pauses to give Mason time to adjust. Jamie's not particularly thick, but he's a little longer than average, so he waits.

At Mason's nod, Jamie pulls out half an inch and thrusts back in, drawing a grunt from Mason. He repeats the action again and again until he picks up speed to a moderate pace.

He doesn't go rough or wild, but rather makes gentle love with his boyfriend in the morning's soft light, their bodies still warm and lax from sleep.

Mason cums on his abs, moaning Jamie's name into his lips. Jamie follows shortly after.

He tries to be careful and gentle as he pulls out, but Mason still hisses from the slight overstimulation. Once out, Jamie looks at his cum dripping from Mason's asshole, scooping some of it up with a fingertip and pushing it back inside. It earns him another whine and Jamie thinks he should really do this more often.

He likes that he's the only one who gets to see Mason like this, who gets to touch him and drive him crazy like this. The only one to pull Mason apart when he's usually so put together.

Jamie cleans them both up with a piece of clothing- he thinks it’s his shirt from the day before- and lays back down next to his content and sexually satisfied boyfriend.

“ _So_ glad we don't have anything for today,” he says into the quiet and kisses Mason's shoulder.

“Well, other than homewo-”

Jamie cuts him off with a hand over his mouth. “Shh, don't say the h-word.”

Mason rolls his eyes and hooks an arm around Jamie's neck, wrestling him into a hug.


	6. Toys & Making Out

Mason’s laid out on his back with Jamie kneeling between his spread legs as he slowly pulls Mason apart, one bead at a time.

“Does that feel good?” Jamie asks, pushing the next bead against Mason’s entrance.

Biting his lip, Mason groans, unable to give a verbal answer from the drawn-out, torturous pleasure Jamie’s put him through for the past half hour.

The bead slips in and Mason trembles. He’d long ago lost count of how much of the toy he has in him. Every time Jamie pushes the next bead in or tugs the last one out, it always feels like it’s more than one and always larger than it is.

Back when he could still form coherent words, Jamie had made Mason guess how many he had in him and he overestimated every time. It was around that time when he realized how much a string of anal beads could wreck him, despite not looking like much.

With his finger in the loop at the end, Jamie tugs just a little, but it’s enough to pull at the rim of Mason’s asshole and he squirms. He doesn’t know what he wants; towards Jamie means the beads go deeper, but away pulls more on his rim.

“You’re halfway, baby,” Jamie says as he leans down to press a kiss to his belly button and Mason’s heart skips a beat. “You’re doing so well.”

Mason whines when what Jamie said sinks in. Only halfway?

“Do you want to take a short break?”

He wants to nod, but he feels like he has no control over his body anymore.

Jamie must understand, though, because he lets go of the toy, leaving it in Mason’s ass and stroking lightly over his abs. A few minutes later, he shifts up onto his knees and he crawls up Mason’s body, trailing kisses along his chest. Then he kisses Mason’s lips and Mason responds eagerly, threading his fingers into Jamie’s soft hair. He loves his hair, he always found a reason to touch it, back at Lincoln High before he came out. He’d play with it all day if Jamie let him.

As he’s kissing him, Jamie still has a hand down on the toy and is resuming his small thrusts with it, less than before and Mason can feel his mind slowly returning to him as he comes down from the edge. His breathing returns to a somewhat normal rhythm- ‘somewhat’ because Jamie’s doing wonderful things with their tongues.

“You’re too quiet,” Jamie says, pulling back just barely enough to pout against Mason’s lips.

“What?” Mason mentally fumbles, wondering where this came from or where Jamie’s going with it.

Jamie moves lower to kiss the underside of Mason’s jaw. “You always hold in your little grunts and groans. It’s like you think you can’t be any louder.”

“Oh.” Mason didn’t know he’s been doing that. He thinks about how Jamie makes enough noises for the two of them and he knows he’s not very vocal in comparison, but he never thought much about it. “Um, sorry? I, uh, I don’t know what you’re wanting me to do about it. It’s not like I was consciously holding back.”

Jamie pauses his kissing for a second then shrugs too casually and Mason uses his fingers on Jamie’s chin to turn his face up.

“Jamie? You, you have an idea or something, don’t you?” It’s not a question, though he phrases it like one. The way Jamie’s body is tense just a little more than it was a few minutes ago, the way he’s not meeting Mason’s eyes, and the pink flooding his cheekbones give it away.

“I- _may_ have gotten something,” Jamie says slowly.

“Um, okay,” he says, not really sure how else to respond. He trusts Jamie. “What is it?”

Climbing from the bed, Jamie goes to the drawer they keep the toys and lube in and reaches into the back where Mason hasn’t looked recently. He props himself up on an elbow, interested in seeing what Jamie pulls out. It’s a leather-looking and metal… thing. Mason doesn’t even know what he’s looking at. It’s some form of a looped strap with a metal ring along part of it. He reaches out and takes it from Jamie, trying to figure out what this has to do with him making noises. “I don’t- what is this?” he finally asks, giving up.

Jamie takes it back as he straddles Mason’s hips. “A gag.”

Now Mason’s even more confused. “Aren’t gags supposed to muffle noises?” Besides, it doesn’t really look like a gag. What does the ring have to do with it?

With one hand, Jamie open’s Mason’s mouth and with the other, he slides the ring in and it catches behind his teeth. “Not if it holds your mouth open.”

Everything fits into place. The strap holds the ring in place and with the ring, he can’t muffle any noises by closing his mouth. “Ah.” He tries to say that he understands, but the words are all garbled. It feels weird and he absentmindedly runs his tongue over where the ring was after Jamie takes it out.

“Obviously, we don’t have to use it,” Jamie says, resting the hand with the gag on Mason’s stomach.

“No,” Mason interrupts whatever he was going to say. “It’s okay. We can try it out.”

Jamie perks up a little. “Really?”

Any doubt Mason had is gone when Jamie’s eyes light up. Even if Mason finds he’s not fond of it, it’ll be worth it for how much Jamie apparently likes it.

“You won’t be able to talk, so what’s something you can do if you want to stop?”

“Um,” Mason hasn’t considered that. “I can… tap you?”

“Three times?”

“Sure,” Mason smiles, loving that his boyfriend is so considerate and caring. “Three times.”

Jamie kisses him again and then goes to put the gag in. He hooks the ring back in his mouth and Mason adjusts the placement until it’s comfortable- relatively- and lets out an ‘uh-huh’. Jamie does up the gag at the back of his head.

Almost immediately, Mason goes to close his mouth, but can’t. It’s weird, Even though he can reach up and take it off himself, Mason still feels likes it’s an irreversible decision. It doesn’t make him worried or anxious, so he ignores it.

Trailing his lips across Mason’s skin, Jamie sucks a hickey on the side of Mason’s throat, just under his jaw and Mason moves to bite his lip but instead, a moan escapes his open mouth. It’s not _loud_ , but it’s louder than his usual moans.

Jamie seems to preen at the sound and yeah, Mason can get behind this.

Then Jamie tugs at the anal beads in him and he groans loudly. Jamie alternates between pushing and tugging until Mason is squirming again and babbling uselessly. He tries to beg Jamie to just push the next one in, but he can barely understand what he’s saying, so he doesn’t expect Jamie to understand. Somehow, Jamie seems to know and slides the next bead in.

But then he uses the same ploy with the next bead and this time the two beads he’s playing with are larger overall; the larger of the previous two is now the smaller one that Jamie threatens to pull out.

“Do you know how many beads you’re at, baby?”

Mason shakes his head. He didn’t know before and he doesn’t know now.

“You’re one past halfway. Do you remember how many beads there are in total?”

Mason shakes his head again.

“There’s ten.”

 _Ten_. That means he’s… six in. He’s almost ashamed, but also a little proud of Jamie for literally fucking his brains out, that it takes longer to do basic math.

“Four left. Do you think you can take them? They’re the biggest ones.”

He’s grateful that Jamie’s asking. He takes Jamie’s hand in his and nods.

He almost regrets that when Jamie takes his time pushing the next, larger bead against his hole but not using enough pressure for it to slide in before releasing it and tugging on his rim from the inside.

Eight in, Mason feels impossibly full. The larger beads are knocking against the smaller ones deep inside him and he’s so sure he’s at ten until Jamie coos a ‘two left’ in his ear. He’s practically in tears when Jamie’s pushing the last one against his now tender asshole.

Jamie asks if he’s okay- Mason nods- and if he wants to stop- he shakes his head.

As the last one finally, _finally_ slips in, Mason’s thighs are trembling and he lets out the loudest moan yet, wanting to curl his lips in and seal his mouth shut. He sees now what Jamie means about him keeping his noises in. Jamie, who’s kissing his cheeks and murmuring sweet nothings in his ear.

Then it’s time to take them out and Mason practically sobs from the stimulation of the beads brushing and pressing against his sensitive prostate and rim.

Jamie kisses away his tears and checks in with Mason between each bead until they’re all out and Mason is left feeling empty. Wrapping his fingers around Mason’s cock, Jamie only has to stroke it a few times before Mason’s cumming and moaning loudly.

He almost forgets about the gag- too preoccupied with the beads and getting his release- until he goes to close his mouth and he can’t. Unlacing their fingers, Jamie reaches up and undoes the gag and pulls it from Mason’s mouth.

His jaw aches, similar but a little worse than when he gives Jamie a blowjob, and he massages it lightly.

“How are you feeling?” Jamie asks, drawing Mason into his arms.

“Amazing,” Mason says with a sleepy grin. And he does. Jamie’s made him feel so loved and cared for and Mason wants nothing more than to take a nap in his boyfriend’s embrace.


	7. Glory Holes

Jamie stares at the semi-hard, condom covered cock sticking through the hole in the wall, half of him still not believing he's actually going to do this. Mason’s steady presence is a comfort that he clings to. It’s one thing to talk about sucking a stranger’s cock and it’s another to have said cock three inches away from his face and waiting.

He refused to touch him until he had the condom on, so the man had to get himself hard enough to put it on and is probably going to get impatient about Jamie making him wait even longer, when the man has most likely come to the glory hole for a quick suck or fuck session. Jamie isn't going to fuck him, but he plans on sucking him off as soon as he gets the nerves.

Mason's behind him, also on his knees, with his legs spread on either side of Jamie's hips and his arms around his waist. He presses an encouraging kiss between Jamie’s shoulder blades. It’s enough for Jamie to take the cock in his hand, lean forward, and wrap his lips around the cockhead.

It’s a strange thing, having a stranger’s cock in his mouth with Mason _right_ next to Jamie, but he doesn’t mind it. Not yet, anyway.

The man moans quietly, uttering an ‘uh, yeah,’ under his breath and Jamie takes more in his mouth. He lets go with his hand, careful not to touch where the man isn’t covered with the condom and the man’s cock is just hard enough to not fall out of his mouth.

As he starts bobbing his head, the cock starts to harden, filling up more of his mouth. It’s not as exhilarating as it is with Mason, but feeling a cock thicken on his tongue makes his own twitch in his pants. It’s exciting to feel what he’s doing to the man with only his mouth. How good he must be making him feel. It always makes him feel proud when Mason’s cock grows in his mouth or hand, knowing that it’s because of him that he’s aroused.

“Uh, fuck,” the man groans from the other side of the wall, his cock twitching in Jamie’s mouth.

Jamie speeds up, growing more enthusiastic now that the cock has hardened to its full size and is large and commanding all of Jamie’s attention. He adds his tongue, running it along the underside of the man’s cock and pressing it against his frenulum.

One of Mason’s hands takes hold of Jamie's- the one that he didn’t touch the man with- and his other threads through Jamie's hair. With only a little bit of pressure, he pushes on the back of Jamie’s head, coaxing him into taking more. Taking it deeper into his throat.

“Look at you,” he says. “On your knees for a complete stranger. You have no idea who he is, but you’re so hungry for cock you’ll take anyone.”

His filthy words make Jamie’s own cock harden in his pants and he hallows his cheeks around the cock he’s blowing.

Mason gradually starts using more pressure against the back of Jamie’s head as he continues to talk, his words growing more and more vulgar. Soon he’s taken over for Jamie; he’s the one controlling how hard and fast Jamie takes the man’s cock. He still has his other hand carefully intertwined with Jamie’s, so Jamie can squeeze three times to ask to stop if he wants to.

“You love this, don’t you,” Mason whispers hotly in his ear. “You love being on your knees for a stranger, for a man who’s face you can’t even see. You’re such a horny slut you’d suck off anyone, wouldn’t you.”

Jamie can’t speak with the cock heavy on his tongue but he moans appreciatively and the vibration of his throat has the man groaning in response. He thrusts his hips forward, pressing them against the wall to shove his cock as far down Jamie’s throat as he can.

“You’re so greedy,” Mason continues, grinding his own erection into Jamie’s ass. “Just a cock hungry whore, aren’t you? You’ll suck off anyone who shows you their cock, you’ll drop to your knees and beg for it. You want their cum staining your face and filling your mouth. You wouldn't even wait for the privacy of four walls around you, would you? You’re so impatient and starving for cock that you’d suck him off in public where anyone and everyone could see you.”

Mason shoves his head just the slightest bit too far, too hard and Jamie lightly squeezes on his hand twice. Mason immediately loosens his grip but doesn’t let go as Jamie pulls off the cock to gag and cough.

Saliva spills down over his lips and off the large cock in front of him and, once he’s caught his breath a few seconds later, he takes it back in his mouth. He caresses his thumb over Mason’s skin to give him the ‘okay’ to go again.

He starts slow but works back up to the brutal pace quicker than he did the first time. The man grunts above them and says, “Uh, fuck. Your mouth feels so good. Such a good slutty boy toy for me.”

Being called a slut by Mason- who knows he’s most definitely does _not_ go sleeping around- and being called a slut by the stranger feels so completely different and he isn’t sure how he feels- or how he’s supposed to feel about it. Jamie had also consented ahead of time for Mason to use words like that about him and he didn’t with the man. He decides to let it slide- the stranger doesn’t know what the relationship between Jamie and Mason is and he’s only imitating what he heard Mason say less than thirty seconds ago.

Mason, though, bristles behind him and Jamie can picture him getting ready to tell the man off but Jamie rubs his thumb into Mason’s hand to calm him down. He does find it sweet that Mason was about to defend Jamie at the drop of a hat.

He also finds it amusing how he’s thinking about how sweet Mason is while he’s giving a stranger a blowjob and being called a slut.

Unaware of the predicament on the opposite side of the wall, the man starts thrusting into Jamie’s mouth rather than letting the only movement being ‘Jamie’ ~~Mason~~ bob his head up and down his cock.

Also dismissing what the man called Jamie, Mason pushes forward on Jamie’s head and holds him there and Jamie has to open his throat more to allow the cock to slide deeper than before. He focuses on breathing through his nose while the man takes to fucking his face with an aggressive vigour.

Jamie takes gasps of air when he can between thrusts and the copious amount of spit in his mouth has the man’s cock making obscene noises that fill the room. The sounds combined with Mason whispering in his ear has Jamie on the edge of an orgasm, his own neglected cock straining in his tight jeans.

The wall separating the man from Jamie and Mason rattles as the man violently slams his hips against it and then the man abruptly stills and groans loudly. 

Half of Jamie expects the feeling and taste of cum to fill his mouth, even though he could feel the texture of the condom on the man’s cock the whole time he was sucking him off. It’s probably because he and Mason hardly ever use condoms, especially for blowjobs, so he’s used to being rewarded with Mason’s hot cum covering his tongue.

The man pulls away goes about cleaning himself up and leaves while Jamie leans back into Mason. He puts the hand he had around the stranger’s cock on the floor in front of him so he won’t touch either himself or Mason until it’s clean.

He can feel Mason’s erection digging into his ass and he grinds back into it. With their entangled hands, he guides Mason’s touch to his cock, whining when Mason takes hold of him and grips him firmly over the material. He wants to tell Mason to stick his hand down pants, but he’s already so close. Instead, he thrusts up and throws back his head, moaning loudly as he cums in his boxers.

After he comes down from his high, he ignores his sticky underwear in favour of grinding back harder against Mason’s cock. He lets go of Mason’s hand where it’s still on Jamie’s bulge and reaches for Mason’s, pausing in his grinding to massage Mason’s cock with his fingers. It doesn’t take long for him to groan into Jamie’s ear as he also cums in his pants.

Mason’s fingers are gentle as they comb through his sweaty hair. “How was that?” he asks breathlessly. “Are you feeling okay?”

“It was a little weird,” Jamie answers honestly, his voice scratched to shit, “but, kinda hot?”

“That was super hot, babe. Just like your wrecked voice.” Mason kisses the side of his neck then goes to kiss his lips, but Jamie turns his head and the kiss lands on his cheek.

“I want to wash my mouth first.”

Mason smiles and kisses his hair instead. “Okay. We’ll get you checked tomorrow if you’d like.”

Yes, Jamie would definitely like that. Even though the man used a condom, Jamie’s not taking any chances. The last thing he wants is to catch something and accidentally give it to Mason.


	8. Double Penetration & Degradation & Begging

“Oh, _fuck_ , Jamie,” Mason says, low and hot and Jamie whimpers. “You look like such a slut right now, did you know that?”

Jamie has no doubt that he does, given the way he’s on his knees with his legs spread. With his hands gripping onto the headboard where Mason told him to, his chest is resting on the bed underneath him. The position has his back arching and it’s shoving his open and lubed ass out for Mason to touch.

“Please,” he whines.

“Please what?” Mason’s taunting him, Jamie knows this, but he doesn’t care. He’s too busy being charged with a strong _need_ to be filled. To be stretched open and fucked into oblivion.

“Please,” he says again. “I need you.”

After having Mason fuck him roughly until Jamie was on the edge and then pull out completely abruptly, he needs something. Mason, however, seems content to let him fester in his own torturous _nothing_. He hasn’t touched Jamie since he pulled out, just spoke crude and vulgar things at him.

Jamie doesn’t know why, but being called filthy things by Mason is just so hot. It turns him on until he feels like he’s going to lose his mind from how much he _wants_ and _needs_. It makes him feel so dirty and used. He can’t get enough.

Forgetting that he’s supposed to keep his hands on the headboard above him, Jamie lets go with one hand to reach for his throbbing cock. He needs friction- what kind or where, he doesn’t care, but he can’t stand the waiting. The lack of contact is messing with his head, driving him up the wall with want.

“No. No touching.” Mason smacks his hand away and Jamie sticks his ass out further in response. “God, look at you. You’re nothing but a pathetic, horny slut- you can’t even keep your hands off yourself. You can’t even keep your hands where I told you because you’re that much of a whore. You’re just a fucking bitch in heat, aren’t you?”

He slaps Jamie’s ass. Jamie yelps then lets out another moan, and it earns him a second slap. His thighs are trembling because it feels so good. Then the bed behind him shifts as Mason moves and Jamie prays that he’s going to do something.

The head of Mason’s cock bumps against his hole and yes. Yes, this is what Jamie needs. “Oh, god. Please, Mason, please. Plea- uh, please, Mace, I need you.”

“Yeah?” Mason asks, not pushing in, but rather running his cock up and down Jamie’s crack.

“Yes, Mason, yes.”

“Tell me how much you want it,” he says, stalling and keeping just out of reach.

Fuck. Jamie bites his lip before the words are spilling out of his mouth. “I want it so bad, Mason. I need it. I need your fat cock filling me and fucking me until I can’t breathe. Fuck, _please_. I’m going crazy.”

“Yeah, you need a hard cock. I bet you need it so badly you don’t even care whose it is. You just need someone- anyone- to fuck you. To fill you with their cock and cum. You’d spread your ass open for anyone, any stranger who looks at you, wouldn’t you?”

“No, no, Mace. No, I- uh, I need you. Only you. I don’t want anyone else. Only need you. Please.”

The pressure of Mason’s cock against his hole increases and Jamie moans.

“Yes, please,” he begs. “Please, Mason.”

The head of Mason’s cock finally slips back in and Jamie pushes back with his hips, desperate for more, more, more. His fingers gripping the headboard tighten until his knuckles go white.

Mason keeps sliding in until he bottoms out, his hips touching Jamie’s ass.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Jamie pants, now needing Mason to move.

He gets what he wants as Mason starts thrusting roughly into his already opened and loosened asshole. He rams in without restraint and Jamie’s being pushed into the mattress with little ‘uh, uh, uhs.’

Then he slows down _again_ and Jamie wants to scream.

Mason stops moving altogether, though he doesn’t pull out this time, and instead his fingers prod at Jamie’s stretched entrance.

“Maso-ohhhh,” Jamie breaks into a loud moan as one of Mason’s fingers slips inside next to his cock.

“What a pathetic whore,” Mason says. “You’re willing to take anything in your ass. My fat cock isn’t even enough for you, you also need my fingers, don’t you? You need as much in your ass that you can fit.”

“Yesss,” Jamie draws out as Mason pushes a second finger against his hole. It needs a little encouragement before it slides in.

Mason works him open around his cock until he has four fingers in Jamie’s ass and Jamie is drooling on his pillow. Then he pulls his fingers without warning and Jamie whimpers, feeling empty despite Mason’s cock still buried in his ass.

“You’re such a fucking cock slut. One cock in your ass isn’t enough, is it? I’ve got my cock balls-deep in you but you’re whimpering for more. You’re acting like there’s nothing in you, like the needy little bitch you are. You need more, don’t you? You need a second cock shoved in your fat ass next to mine.”

Jamie whines incoherently and Mason spanks his ass again and Jamie gasps. His ass tingles where the hit landed.

Mason puts his hands on Jamie’s hips and slides them up his back, massaging lightly. He drapes his body over Jamie’s, kissing the back of his neck. “Are you doing okay?” he asks quietly.

Unable to speak, Jamie nods his head.

“Do you think you can take more?”

Jamie thinks of the dildo on the bed next to them and the four fingers Mason just had in his ass with his cock. He nods again.

Mason kisses his shoulder and then pushes himself back up until he’s kneeling behind Jamie again. He grabs Jamie’s asscheeks with both hands and spreads them wide. Adjusting his grip, Mason hooks both thumbs on his rim and pulls him open around his cock. Jamie hears him spit and he feels it land on his exposed hole a moment later and then Mason is rubbing it into his skin with one of his thumbs.

He lets go and slaps Jamie’s ass one more time then grabs the dildo. He takes a few seconds to lube it up before pressing it against Jamie’s hole. He doesn’t push it in, just holds it there and when Jamie summons the strength to look down, his eyes meet Mason’s dark commanding ones. He wants something, Jamie can tell.

“Beg,” is all Mason says.

What?

“Beg for it.”

It takes a few tries before Jamie is able to speak and even then his voice is a garbled mess, littered with grunts and groans. “Please. Please, Mason, I need your fat cock and I need the, ah, I need the dildo in my ass next to your cock. Please fuck me. I need to be fucked, please. I need to be fucked until I can’t walk. I need you to pound me into the mattress. Please fuck me.”

“Good boy,” Mason coos and pushes on the dildo. “Such a good boy, a good, needy cum slut for me.”

Preparing for the intrusion, Jamie grips the headboard hard as his hole resists at first, but then Mason adds a little more pressure. The head slips in and Jamie feels so, so stretched out and open. He tries to bury his moan in the pillow, but he doesn’t think it muffles the sound much. Mason tugs on it a little and it catches on his rim before it pops out and Mason pushes it back in.

As Mason presses it further in, the head of the fake cock brushes firmly against his prostate and his vision goes white for a few seconds. When he comes back to himself, the dildo is all the way in his ass and his jaw has dropped open. He feels so completely and utterly stuffed that he can hardly breathe. He’s never felt anything like it and he loves it.

Jamie tries to beg Mason to move- either himself or the dildo- but he can’t even catch his breath, let alone find the strength to speak. What comes out of his mouth is a jumble of noises; whines and whimpers, grunts and moans. He arches his back, pushing out his ass to silently ask for more.

And, fuck, Mason gives it to him. He leaves the dildo buried in Jamie’s ass as he pulls out and thrusts back in, his hips driving the toy further in Jamie’s ass. He repeats the movement again and again until his pace has picked up and he’s ruthlessly fucking Jamie with the dildo next to his cock.

Jamie babbles uselessly, his fingers clenching and unclenching around the headboard as he squirms back on the two cocks in his ass. With every thrust, Jamie is driven closer and closer to the edge and he wants to reach down and touch his own abandoned cock. He wants to jerk off until he cums. He’s so close and it wouldn’t take much.

“No,” Mason pants, seemingly knowing what Jamie is thinking. “I want you to cum untouched. Can you do that, baby? Or are you too much of a horny slut that you have to grab hold of your cock every time you want to cum, hmm? Which is it, Jamie? Are you so greedy for your own orgasm that you’ll ignore what I told you, or are you a cock hungry whore who can cum from only having your ass played with?”

Jamie doesn’t even know what Mason’s asking of him anymore, what answer he’s wanting from him. He’s too focused on the cocks pounding into him to do anything else.

Mason slaps his ass again. Jamie’s ass cheeks on fire from the multiple hits and Mason’s hips hammering against them. He whines and writhes on the bed as he’s shoved to cumming and then he’s on the verge and then…

Jamie moans loudly into the pillow as he cums on the bed underneath him, his whole body shuddering from the force of his orgasm. 

Chasing his own orgasm, Mason continues to pound into him without reserve until he stills, trembling as Jamie is filled with his hot cum. He curls over Jamie, dropping his forehead onto Jamie’s back and heaving into his sweat-covered skin.

“Fuck,” he huffs and Jamie agrees.

His muscles are sore and he’s exhausted and sensitive when Mason pulls out. He wants to clean up, but he’s too tired so he just grabs Mason after he flops next to him and tugs him close. With his arm hooked around Mason’s neck, he bumps their heads together.

Mason’s hand is comforting on the small of his back as Jamie’s eyes grow heavy. He could use a quick power nap.


	9. Bondage & Formal Wear

The second the door shuts behind them, Mason’s shoving Jamie back into it hard enough that the wood rattles in the frame. His hands are on Jamie’s hips, grinding their crotches together as he crushes Jamie into a rough kiss.

“You,” Mason says into the kiss, “look so fucking good right now.”

They'd gone out to dinner for Jamie's birthday to a somewhat fancy restaurant. It was fancy enough for them to dress up, but it wasn’t too expensive to be out of their price range, even with the money Jamie’s mom sent them for said dinner.

Mason had struggled to keep his hands to himself. Jamie had looked _so_ good, so handsome in his suit and he had also styled his hair for once instead of leaving it in the messy style he usually wears it. The usual messiness is hot, too, but the way he had cleaned up made Mason want to run his fingers through it. He wanted to reach out and touch him and kiss him and take him apart the whole time. Both innocently, like holding his hand, and… not appropriately for public, like shoving his tongue down Jamie’s throat. Where he has his tongue now.

Jamie moans into his mouth, fisting one hand in Mason’s hair and the other gripping the back of Mason’s neck.

Sliding one of his hands from Jamie’s hip up to his stomach, Mason fiddles with the button of his suit jacket, popping it open. He moves his hands over Jamie’s chest and slides under the jacket, keeping him pressed against the door with his hips.

With each pass, Mason’s hands wander higher and higher until he touches the tie around Jamie’s neck. Grabbing the material firmly in his hand, Mason pulls on it, dragging Jamie further down towards him and then guiding him backwards to the bed.

The back of Jamie’s knees bump into the mattress and he tumbles down, pulling Mason with him. He lands on top of Jamie but quickly adjusts to straddle his hips, never breaking the kiss. His one hand remains wrapped around Jamie’s tie while the other moves to cup his cheek, Jamie’s skin soft under his palm.

Jamie’s still holding onto his hair, his lips open and moving against Mason’s. He grinds up into him, and through the material of his pants, Mason can feel his erection rubbing against his.

“Wanna make you feel good,” Mason mumbles.

“You already are.” Mason can feel more than hear the words Jamie whispers back.

When Mason sits up, Jamie whines and tries to pull him back down, his fingers tugging on his curls. Mason ignores his pleas and climbs off, moving to the side and patting Jamie’s thigh.

“Up. I want you on the bed properly.”

Jamie does as Mason asks and he sits there, watching and loving Jamie and wanting to show him just how much he means to him. Once he’s in place, Mason sits on him again and Jamie’s gazing up at him, eyes curious and inquiring and looking so goddamn attractive. Mason can barely stand it.

He runs his hands over Jamie’s torso, pushing his suit jacket out of the way before putting them on Jamie’s chest as he leans down to kiss him. Jamie’s hands come up to rest overtop of his as he kisses back. His fingers rub against his knuckles before slotting between Mason’s fingers, his palms pressed to the back of Mason’s hands.

Trailing down his neck where he can reach, Mason presses little kisses and bites along his jawline and throat that has Jamie’s breathing growing heavier. Working his way to Jamie’s ear he whispers, “Do you trust me?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Jamie sighs without hesitation.

“I’d like to try somethi-” he’s not even done speaking when Jamie starts nodding.

“Okay.”

Mason feels like he should like how Jamie is agreeing to what he wants, but he can’t help but frown at Jamie not knowing what he’s consenting to. “You don’t even know what it is.”

Putting one of his hands against Mason’s chest, Jamie pushes him away enough to look him in the eyes. “You asked if I trust you. Yes. Yes, I do. You’re right, I don’t know what you have in mind, but that doesn’t change my answer. I trust you to not try something you know I won’t like and I trust you to stop if I ask. So yes, you can do what you’re wanting to try.”

Mason stares into Jamie’s trusting blue eyes and he feels an overwhelming flood of love and honour swell up inside of him. He surges up and kisses Jamie again, harder and more urgent. He moves his free hand to Jamie’s tie, hooking a finger over the knot and tugging it loose. He doesn’t slacken it too much to undo the knot, but just enough to slide it over Jamie’s head.

After breaking their kiss, Mason takes both of Jamie's hands and hooks the tie over his wrists, tightening it around them. He then reaches up and loops the tie around the headboard and ties it somewhat tightly. He doesn’t want it too tight to hurt Jamie, but he’d also rather if Jamie couldn’t pull his hands out.

“Oh,” Jamie says, looking up at his bound hands. “That’s not what I was expecting.” He turns to Mason and winks. “Kinky.”

Mason laughs and kisses him. “Is it okay?”

“Yes.”

Having Jamie spread out and willing for him in a suit is doing wondrous things to Mason. His cock throbs in his trousers, but he pays it no mind as he focuses on pleasuring Jamie. It _is_ his birthday, after all.

He picks up where he left off licking and biting Jamie’s neck as he undoes the top button of his shirt. Mason takes his time as he makes his way down, worshiping Jamie’s body as it is slowly revealed to him and once he reaches the bottom, Jamie is moaning and writing underneath him.

His pants are obviously tented and Mason just barely grazes over it to tease Jamie and Jamie gasps and bucks his hips up, no doubt desperate for something solid to grind into.

Mason disregards his thrusting and resumes his admiring of Jamie’s torso. He rubs at his stomach and sides and kisses anywhere he can reach. He looks up at one point and catches Jamie’s gaze, holding it as he licks a long stipe from his belly button up to his sternum.

“Mace,” Jamie whimpers. “Please.”

“Please what?” he asks, feigning ignorance.

Jamie pouts. “Please touch me. I, I need-” He cuts off into a moan as Mason finally applies pressure to his hard cock through the trousers.

Mason wants to get his mouth on him. He doesn’t waste time in moving to Jamie’s belt buckle, but he does go slowly in pulling it open and unzipping his pants. After Jamie whines and bucks his hips again, Mason puts his open mouth over Jamie’s hard cock, running his tongue over him through his boxers.

“Ohhh, fuck.”

Mason grins and pulls back once the material is thoroughly soaked. He hooks a finger under the elastic waistband and Jamie begs, uttering little ‘please, please, please’s. He tugs it down and Jamie’s cock springs up, smacking against his stomach as Mason hooks the elastic behind his balls.

He takes Jamie’s cock in his mouth in one go and Jamie moans shamelessly as Mason runs his tongue along the underside of the head. He wraps the fingers of one hand around the base of Jamie’s cock and cups his balls in the other, bobbing his head casually.

“Please, Mason. More, more please.”

He goes faster and hallows his cheeks, sucking hard on Jamie’s cock.

“Uhh, yeah. That’s it, baby.”

Mason practically preens at the term of endearment and rolls Jamie’s balls in his hand, fondling them enthusiastically. He pulls off with a pop when Jamie’s whines rise in pitch, pumping his hand over his spit-slick cock in a silent apology.

“Can you lift your hips for me?”

Jamie does and Mason takes hold of his trousers and boxers, pulling them down to his knees. He helps Jamie get one leg out of his shoe and pant leg, leaving the other as it is.

Mason wants to make love to him, but he also just wants to please Jamie and make the night only about him. He goes for the second as he settles between Jamie’s now spread legs.

He kisses the subtle ‘v,’ where Jamie’s leg meets his hip, starting at the top and kissing down to his inner thigh.

“Oh, oh, yes. Yes, Mason, uh, please,” Jamie whines as Mason avoids his most sensitive areas.

Mason pushes up on the backs of Jamie’s knees and he lifts and holds them open, leaving him direct access to Jamie’s hole. He presses his tongue flat against it and Jamie squeaks. It doesn’t take him long to open Jamie enough to thrust his tongue inside over and over and Jamie’s moans get louder and higher.

The muscles tighten their vice on his tongue and them Jamie’s moaning loudly, body convulsing as he cums. Mason works him through his orgasm then sits up to look at him.

Jamie is completely dishevelled and debauched- his hair a mess and sticking to his face with sweat and his cheeks flushed. His mouth has dropped open, his bare chest is heaving as he’s half-dressed, bound to the bed with his tie. His shirt and suit jacket are still on, just pushed to the side and his trousers are still on one leg. He’s still wearing a shoe. His hard cock is slowly starting to soften and his tummy is covered in his cum.

He’s absolutely delectable.

Mason only has to grind his hand against his own hard cock for a few seconds before he’s cumming in his trousers. He can only imagine how they must look; himself still fully dressed and Jamie completely wrecked.

“Happy birthday, sweetheart,” Mason says, lying down next to Jamie after cleaning them both up and untying Jamie’s hands, kissing him softly. “I love you.”

Jamie grins lazily into the kiss. “Best birthday ever,” he says in a ruined voice, wrapping his arms around Mason’s middle and nuzzling his face into his neck. “Thank you. I love you, too.”


	10. Dirty Talk & Omegaverse

After Jamie squirms in his seat for the tenth time in five minutes, Mason sends him a cool, indifferent look from the corner of his eye that sends a shiver down Jamie’s spine. Though he doesn’t say anything, Jamie knows what he’s thinking; that Jamie needs to stop soon or else Mason will pull rank on him.

It’s not his fault, though. Mason looks so good in his soft blue short-sleeved button-up that shows off his biceps, black ripped skinny jeans and perfectly clean white Vans. Throughout their whole day out, Jamie hadn’t been able to stop thinking about how Mason pounded him into the mattress last night. And now they’re in the back row of the bus, where every vibration is rattling around inside of him, pushing at his need to be filled. He can feel his slick starting to dampen his boxers.

The bus drives over a pothole and Jamie bounces in his seat, the hard plastic smacking into his ass and he squeaks. He tried not to, but he couldn’t hold it in. He bites his lip, waiting for Mason’s reaction.

It’s a slow turn of his head and an unimpressed stare raking up and down his body. It's hot and heavy compared to the relaxed, easy way he’s sitting and scrolling through his phone. Jamie wants to squirm again, but he clenches his jaw and holds it in.

He can feel a little bit of slick leak out.

"Jamie," Mason says, voice low. It’s not his alpha voice, not yet, but it’s close.

Jamie tenses his body to keep from bowing his head in submission as more slick drips out.

“I thought you said you would be a good boy today.”

He bites his lip.

“Getting horny and leaking in public isn’t being a good boy. If you keep this up, everyone will be able to smell how much of a pathetic slut you are.”

Jamie doesn’t say anything as he stares directly ahead. He tried. He _is_ trying, but it’s so hard and Mason calling him a slut in public is making his cock twitch and holes flutter.

“Look at me.”

He can’t ignore his alpha, not when it’s an order. He looks at Mason.

Mason’s eyes are dark and commanding. He knows what he’s doing to Jamie and Jamie knows he wants to see how far he can push Jamie before he cracks. He’s talked about it before, expressed his desire to see how well Jamie holds strong for him versus his omega need to give in. How far he can prod until Jamie falls to his knees for him, regardless of where they are.

Jamie struggles to hold his gaze, wanting to bow his head in submission.

“Are you being a good boy?”

Jamie wants to say yes. He wants to say that he’s being good, but he knows he’s pushing the limit of what he can get away with in public. Unintentionally, his eyes drop for a second and Mason reaches up to put a finger under his chin, tilting his face back up.

“Answer me.”

“… yes,” Jamie whispers.

Mason raises a single eyebrow and it’s so hot and demeaning. “Are you? Or are you thinking about how much you want my cock fucking your pussy or ass right now?”

A rush of slick escapes Jamie when Mason mentions his cock and he blushes as he can’t help but think of it now. He doesn’t know how Mason wants him to answer. He guesses, “Yes?”

Mason stares at him for a few moments, not saying anything and Jamie wonders if he guessed wrong. Wonders what Mason’s thinking and what he’s going to do.

His gut twists and he shivers under Mason’s unwavering attention.

Finally Mason moves, putting away his phone and Jamie knows that there’s no going back to their casual afternoon. Mason reaches out and hooks his arm around Jamie’s waist, pulling him closer. “Come here.”

Jamie slides sideways on the smooth plastic until their thighs are pressing together from knee to hip, but Mason doesn’t loosen his hold. Instead, he keeps tugging until he’s pulling Jamie into his lap. He wraps one of his arms around Jamie’s middle and cups his other hand over the bulge at the front of Jamie’s pants.

Jamie looks around the bus, startled. “We’re- we’re in public!” he stutters.

“Yet you have no problem soaking your pants with your slick. You’re so horny that you can’t even hold in your excitement and greedy need. It doesn’t matter where we are or who can see, you just have to get off, don’t you?”

Jamie blushes and bites back a whimper as Mason applies more pressure, rubbing the heel of his hand in little circles against Jamie’s growing erection. His fingers brush lower, reaching down to touch Jamie’s balls through two layers of clothing.

“Look how hard you’re getting for me,” Mason coos in his ear.

“We, but-” he cuts himself off with a squeak when Mason slides his hand further down to rub against his pussy and the damp spot underneath it.

“You’re so fucking wet, babe. I don’t even have to put my hands down your pants to feel how soaked you are. Just how long have you been daydreaming about my cock, hmm?”

Jamie feels a rush of pride flood through him at the nickname. “ _Yes_ ,” he moans as his hips buck up into Mason’s touch. “Yours.”

“Not what I asked, but I’m glad that’s established,” Mason says, kissing just above the collar of Jamie’s shirt and Jamie tilts his head, baring his throat for his alpha. “You’re right, you are mine. My baby boy, my sweet omega. My mate,” he says before sucking on the mark he left when claiming Jamie as his.

Jamie’s eyes flutter shut as he lets his head slump to the side to give Mason better access. 

He doesn’t know what he _should_ be feeling, considering where they are, but he can’t deny the way his alpha’s compliments wash over him. He _loves_ being called Mason’s baby. He loves how it sounds when Mason calls him his and especially when he calls him his mate. It makes him feel wanted and loved.

He thinks of Mason’s cock and how impressively large it is and how Mason praises him every time Jamie takes his knot.

“Thinking about my cock again?” Mason asks, amusement lacing his tone. “You know I can smell it every time you do, right? Your delicious scent is so fresh and sweet and it makes me want to devour you.”

Jamie keens and leans back into Mason’s firm chest, resting his hands on Mason’s solid arms.

“I bet everyone on the bus can smell it too. They probably know exactly how much you want me. They probably want you too, baby, but they know you’re off-limits. They’ll be able to smell that you belong to me. Only I get to have you and touch you and make you feel good.”

Mason puts a large hand on Jamie’s throat just under his jaw, squeezing just hard enough for Jamie to feel it when he breathes and swallows but not to cut off his air.

He’s so distracted by Mason marking his skin that he doesn’t notice what Mason’s doing with his other hand until it’s done. He’s undone the button and zipper of Jamie’s jeans and has pulled his underwear down to expose his cock to the world.

Jamie gasps and his eyes fly open to scan the bus, looking at the other people on it to see if any of them have noticed.

“If anyone were to look back here,” Mason says into Jamie’s neck, “they’d only see a greedy little omega needing to be filled. They wouldn’t even blink twice before continuing on their way. That or they’d want a closer look at your pathetic little cocklet and tiny balls. Even for an omega, they’re small.”

Jamie’s steadily dripping slick into his pants as Mason rubs at his bared, leaking cock, taking his member between his fingers. He strokes Jamie’s admittedly small cock, though it’s not as small as he and Mason like to pretend it is.

Mason strokes him closer, closer, closer and just as he’s about to cum Mason lets go. Jamie whines and bucks his hips up for friction, but Mason moves his hand down into Jamie’s soaked pants. His breath leaves him when Mason’s fingers barely graze his achingly empty pussy.

He tries to drop down onto Mason’s fingers, but Mason still has a hold on his throat and Jamie can’t lower himself without giving up his ability to breathe. Thankfully, Mason pushes two fingers in on his own and Jamie chokes back a moan.

“Shh, baby. We’re still in public, you know.”

Oh. Right.

Jamie had forgotten and he bites his lip to stifle his noises as Mason thrusts his fingers.

“You’re so wet you barely need any prep,” Mason says, kissing the back of his neck. “I didn’t even need to start with one, your open greedy hole took two right away. Do you think you can take a third?”

Jamie nods enthusiastically.

Easing a third finger in next to the other two, Mason’s gentle as he stretches Jamie out before picking up speed. His fingers graze over Jamie’s g-spot and his hips jerk in response, and then Mason’s seeking out the sensitive area with each thrust.

Jamie’s thighs tremble and his fingers scrabble for purchase on anything, finding a grip on Mason’s wrist by his neck and the side of Mason’s soft shirt behind him.

And then he’s cumming on Mason’s forearm, which is right in front of his cock as he continues to finger fuck Jamie through his orgasm.

When Jamie comes down from his high, he slumps back into Mason, his head resting on his shoulder. He looks up at him, expecting the kisses and praise Mason usually showers him with, only to see his mate staring at something very intently. Jamie follows his gaze and sees an older man watching them, a hungry look in his eyes. He's no doubt just watched Jamie orgasm on Mason's fingers.

Jamie’s eyes widen and he turns to tuck his face into Mason’s neck, hiding from the stranger as much as he can. His alpha tightens his arms around Jamie protectively and growls possessively and he knows that Mason would do anything to keep him safe and happy.


	11. Temperature Play

One of Jamie's favourite things, he's learned, is sitting above Mason and watching him unravel. Getting to see his usually put-together boyfriend fall apart is captivating, especially when it's because of _him_. His touch, his intentions, and his actions.

Mason's jaw has dropped open and his wet bottom lip is red and swollen from biting on it. Little pants and gasps escape his open mouth. He has his hands under his back, pushing his stomach forward, his body forming a pretty arch.

As Jamie drags the ice cube over his chest it melts, leaving a wet trail as water slides over his skin and drips onto the towels laid out underneath him. Once the ice finishes melting, Jamie wipes his hand on his own towel in his lap and waits a few moments to let Mason catch his breath.

"Are you doing okay?"

When Mason nods, Jamie reaches for his travel mug next to him. He takes a mouthful of the hot water and holds it for a few moments before swallowing. With his mouth now hot again, he leans down and takes Mason's chilled cock between his lips.

Mason whines and bucks his hips, alternative between pulling away from the abrupt change of temperature and pushing into the wet warmth.

Jamie sucks and bobs on Mason's cock, using his tongue and cheeks to further pleasure his boyfriend. He wraps his still cold hand around the base and Mason jumps, inhaling sharply through his teeth.

"Oh, oh _fuck_."

Pulling off with a pop, Jamie, strokes his still cold hand over the now-warmed flesh and Mason squirms. Jamie calmly watches as Mason tries to get away from the two temperature extremes he’s putting him through. Before his mouth can cool down again, Jamie leans down and runs his hot tongue along the underside of Mason’s cock.

A loud moan rumbles through Mason and Jamie grins.

He’s learned that Mason has different reactions to the two temperatures; when Jamie uses heat he moans and groans, but when Jamie uses the ice and cold water he gasps and whines. Considering that Jamie is usually the noisy one of the two, hearing an abundance of sounds from Mason is like music to his ears.

He dips his hands in the bowl of a-bit-too-warm water at his side and runs them over Mason’s chest, tracing over his abs and pecs, his sides and thumbing his nipples. He didn’t dry his hands first and they drip warm water over Mason, mixing with the cold water from the melted ice cubes.

Sighing happily, Mason’s head lolls to the side as his eyes flutter shut as Jamie rubs his hands lower over his waist and hips. Jamie takes his cock in his warmed hands and he moans again as Jamie starts to jerk him off. Mason thrusts into Jamie’s fist and he lets him a few times before releasing him.

Jamie wipes his hands on his towel and reaches for the other bowl full of ice.

Mason’s eyes are closed and Jamie makes sure not to touch him to give away where he’s going to start with the ice as he moves. He’s careful as he presses it to the underside of Mason’s cock, just under the head.

A strangled gasp sounds as Mason flinches, his eyes flying open and immediately latching onto Jamie.

Jamie watches from the corner of his eye as Mason’s mouth moves silently while pretending that slowly dragging the ice down to the base of his softening cock requires all of his attention. He lets it sit at the base for a moment before sliding it down and rubbing over Mason’s balls. He considers running the ice over his hole but it’s mostly melted and with the way Mason is lying down, the angle to lift and spread his legs and cheeks would be too awkward and the ice would probably be fully melted by the time Mason’s situated. He _could_ grab a second ice cube at that point, but he finds a different solution he likes better.

He leaves Mason’s legs the way they are and simply pushes the ice between his ass cheeks, leaving it there to finish melting. He turns to the survey his ‘tools’ to figure out what he wants to do next without another thought as though he didn’t just subject his boyfriend to an extreme cold directly to his most sensitive area.

“Shit, shit, fucking hell,” Mason curses, his voice pitching as he’s writhing around on the bed. “Fuck. Fuck, Jamie, shit.”

Jamie turns his feigned innocent expression to him. “Yes? Is something wrong?”

“Fuck you,” Mason seethes. He presses the back of his head into the pillow, clenching and unclenching his jaw and pinching his eyes shut. It’s mesmerizing.

Jamie grabs another ice cube and places it just above the base of Mason’s cock.

Bucking his hips wildly, Mason whimpers and almost throws the ice from where Jamie put it on his pubic bone, but Jamie grabs it and tuts.

“Ah, ah,” he says. “None of that. You know you’re supposed to leave it where I put it.”

Mason whines as Jamie holds his hips still with one hand low on his stomach and the other putting the ice almost where he set it. This time he puts it a little closer as a punishment for knocking it off. It’s now touching Mason’s soft cock.

From under the hand holding Mason down, Jamie can feel his muscles trembling and minute shakes as Mason tries to hold still.

“Good boy,” he purrs, letting go of the ice to rub Mason’s thigh. He gently takes his other hand off Mason and when he doesn’t move, Jamie dips his hands into the bowl of cold water and resumes his rubbing.

After the ice has finished melting, it leaves behind a small puddle while the rest of the water runs down the juncture of Mason’s crotch and thighs, dripping onto the towels. Jamie scoops up a handful of the cold water and lets it spill out of his hands onto Mason’s body; his chest and abs and legs and crotch and waist.

Mason’s skin is shiny and wet after the seventh handful and he’s shivering slightly and Jamie almost takes pity on him. He _has_ been teasing and torturing him for over an hour now and Jamie has no doubt that his cock is aching from hardening and softening every time Jamie changes temperature.

There’s one last thing he wants to do before bringing Mason orgasm.

Jamie leans down and gently blows on Mason’s wet nipples and watches as they shrivel and harden while Mason whines. Moving downwards, Jamie continues to blow cool air over the cold water until he gets to Mason’s cock. He spends longer there, blowing over the sensitive skin and watching as it shrinks closer into Mason’s body for warmth.

Mason’s shivering more now and Jamie pushes the cold water and ice away, done with them. Instead, he dries his hands on the towel and rubs them together to warm them up a little before dipping them in the warm water. The heat feels nice as he lets them sit for a few moments to get them nice and warm for Mason.

He starts with rubbing again, soothing Mason’s shivers away with the comforting warmth. He repeats the same process as he did with the cold water, scooping and massaging it into Mason’s skin. When he gets to Mason’s cock, he takes it in his hands and gently starts stroking it, pumping his fist up and down as it starts to harden again. It’s slower this time, now that Jamie has pushed it to its limit.

He takes another swallow of hot water and wraps his lips around Mason’s cock.

“Oh, god,” Mason groans. “Jamie, _please_.”

Jamie bobs his head, using his tongue to help make Mason feel good. He doesn’t stop this time when Mason’s breathing picks up and grows shallower with every inhale. He keeps going, cupping Mason’s balls with a warm hand and rubbing little circles into Mason’s hip with the other.

“Jamie, Jamie, Jamie,” Mason moans his name like a mantra.

Jamie hums around his cock and Mason’s thighs shake as he whines from the vibrations of Jamie’s throat.

Mason’s close, Jamie can tell.

He pulls off to quickly jerk him off and looks at Mason’s face. His hair is a mess from Mason rolling his head around and some of the curls are sticking to his forehead. His cheeks are darker with his blush and his bottom lip has been bitten raw.

Jamie loves that he’s the only one who gets to see Mason like this. That he’s the one Mason lets himself get completely ruined around.

He tightens his hand around Mason’s cock and he adds a twist to his wrist on the upstroke. With his other hand, Jamie touches the tip of Mason’s cock causing his hips to thrust up and then he’s cumming. It lands on his stomach and Jamie’s hands as Jamie strokes him through his orgasm.

“Shit,” Mason pants, completely out of breath. “That, that was…”

“You did so well,” Jamie says, kissing Mason’s cheek.

He cleans him off with the towels and afterwards, Mason wants to cuddle. He tucks himself into Jamie’s chest, fitting his head into Jamie’s neck and tugging the blankets up over them.

“Are you cold?” Jamie asks, caressing his back and Mason nods, his face smushing into Jamie’s collarbone. “Was it too much?”

Mason shakes his head. “That was probably the hardest I’ve cum in a while. I don’t know if I’d _want_ to do it again, but it was kinda fun. My cock is really sensitive, though.”

Jamie holds him tighter and kisses his sweaty curls. He’s about to apologize when Mason pulls back just enough to tilt Jamie’s face down and kiss him, a soft and caring kiss that assures Jamie that he’s okay.


	12. Hair Pulling

Mason’s in the middle of writing an essay when his chair starts moving backward and his fingers slide off the keyboard of his laptop. He looks over his shoulder and sees Jamie sitting at the edge of his bed, textbook shoved aside and his hands wrapped around the back of the chair Mason’s sitting in.

“Can I help you?”

“My brain is fried from studying,” Jamie says with a pout. “I need a break. Could we do something?”

Turning back around and scooting closer back to his laptop, Mason saves his work and spins around to his boyfriend. He leans back in the chair, putting his elbows on the armrests and lacing his fingers in front of his stomach. “What are you wanting to do?”

Jamie brightens, his eyes lighting up as he grins, and rises from the bed only to drop himself two steps later into Mason’s lap. He puts his hands on Mason’s shoulders and Mason’s fall to his waist.

“Hey,” he says, looking up at Jamie.

“Hi.”

Jamie’s smiling softly as he closes his eyes and leans down. Mason closes his own eyes just as Jamie’s lips brush his. Their noses bump and then Mason tilts his head and slides their lips together.

Tucking his thumbs under the hem of Jamie’s shirt, Mason strokes his waist and the smooth skin as they kiss.

Jamie lets out a barely audible sigh, his body curving into Mason’s. He moves one of his hands to the back of Mason’s neck, giving it a light squeeze before threading his fingers into the baby curls at his nape. He gives little tugs and Mason’s mouth drops slightly open under his.

Jamie seems to like that and deepens the kiss, opening his own mouth to lick at Mason’s bottom lip before capturing it between his teeth. He nibbles on it and Mason lets out a shaky exhale. He pushes his own tongue out and prods at Jamie’s teeth, silently asking for more. Jamie releases his lip and kisses him properly again, sliding tongues together and knocking teeth.

Mason slips his hands under Jamie’s thighs and lifts him as he stands, Jamie squeaking into the kiss. He doesn’t go far- just to the bed because he has a feeling they’ll be making out for a while and they might as well get comfortable.

He has to break the kiss for air, though, and he rests his forehead on Jamie’s chest as he pants. With Jamie being taller than him and sitting in his lap, it’s right in front of him. He can feel Jamie’s own heavy breathing in his hair, matching the rise and fall of his chest.

Pushing his fingers further into Mason’s hair, Jamie’s fingertips rub against his head in a way that has Mason melting into him.

“That, hmmm, that feels nice,” he hums into Jamie’s shirt. He wraps his arms around Jamie’s waist, holding him close.

Jamie adds his other hand, massaging Mason’s head gently. He occasionally adds a little tug to a curl here or there, making Mason quietly keen as his eyes flutter. When he tugs a little harder than the rest, Mason moans involuntary and Jamie starts tugging on his hair more often. He gets a little rougher, too, and Mason’s cock twitches in his pants.

“Yeah, you like that?” Jamie asks with a particularly rough tug.

Mason inhales sharply and nods.

Jamie grabs a handful of Mason’s hair at the crown of his head and pulls downward, forcing Mason to look directly up and he almost gasps from the sensation. Jamie has risen a little on his knees and he’s towering over Mason when he opens his eyes. Jaime’s watching his face intently, his blue eyes focused on Mason.

Fuck.

Mason doesn’t know where the controlling side of Jamie came from, but he loves the- seemingly- random moments when his boyfriend takes charge.

Jamie leans down to brush his lips over Mason’s cheek and speaks into his ear. “Use your words, sweetheart.” His tone is low and commanding.

Mason’s too turned on by this side of Jamie that he doesn’t remember the question.

Tugging harder, causing Mason to moan again, Jamie sits up and says, “I asked if you like this. If you like me pulling on your hair.”

“Yes,” Mason says breathlessly. “Yes, Jamie.”

“Good,” Jamie says, pulling his hair again in response. “That wasn’t so difficult, was it?”

With another tug, Mason feels himself starting to crumble in Jamie’s hands. Then, with him fisting his hair, Jamie pulls Mason up into a kiss, Mason’s whole body drawn upward.

The kiss is rough and demanding and Mason is putty to whatever Jamie takes. With his eyes shut, he barely registers Jamie lowering him back onto the bed. He’s only made dimly aware when Jamie’s body presses down on his and he feels the blankets underneath him.

Then Jamie’s trailing open wet kisses along his jaw and down his throat, his hands never leaving Mason’s hair.

Mason tries to buck his hips up but Jamie’s lying on him, pinning him down. Instead, Mason grinds his aching erection into Jamie, his mouth dropping open at the friction combined with a pull of his hair at the same time. He wants to call Jamie’s name but all that comes out is a strangled moan. Then another, louder when Jamie rolls his hips.

Mason’s arms are still around Jamie’s waist and he slides one hand to palm over his ass, the other pushing up Jamie’s shirt to rest against the small of his back.

“Fuck, baby,” Jamie moans into his neck. “You sound so good.”

Mason can feel his cheeks heating up under the intense attentiveness Jamie is giving him. He isn’t usually taken apart like this, though not for lack of trying on Jamie’s end, but rather because Mason tends to give affection more than he receives it. He usually showers Jamie with praise and his love and he wonders if he makes Jamie feel even as half as good as Jamie’s making him feel. It’s like Christmas, being gifted with Jamie’s worship and devotion to him.

Mason arches his back, rolling his hips with a whine, wordlessly asking for more.

Jamie gives it to him.

He sucks a hickey just under Mason’s ear before kissing his mouth, using his teeth and his tongue to bite and lick and kiss Mason into oblivion. He leaves one hand carding through Mason’s curls while the other hand trails down between their bodies to reach for Mason’s painfully tight jeans. He pops the button open and Mason groans.

Jamie slides his hand into Mason’s pants, cupping his cock through his boxers and Mason throws his head back with a moan.

He whines out a garbled mess that’s supposed to be Jamie’s name.

Pressing down, Jamie grinds the heel of his hand into Mason’s cock in little circles. He alternates between the grinding and sliding his hand down to rub at Mason’s balls with his fingertips. The slightly rough material of his boxers between them takes away from the pleasure- only a little bit- and Mason wants it gone.

Mason doesn’t know if he said anything or made any indication of his irritation at the fabric or if Jamie knows him well enough that he didn’t have to because it’s pulled down almost right away. Either way, Jamie’s palm slides against his cock unobstructed and it’s soothing compared to his boxers.

He thrusts his hips up as much as he can, his cock fitting perfectly into Jamie’s hand.

Jamie takes his hand off him and Mason almost growls in frustration.

“Relax, baby. I don’t want to hurt you by jerking you dry.”

It takes a few seconds for his words to set in and by the time they do, Jamie has already spit into his hand and is shoving it back into his pants. He’s wrapping his fingers around the base of Mason’s cock and starts stroking slowly, gradually picking up speed.

Mason moans and writhes on the bed as he’s drawn to the edge of orgasm. Then Jamie roughly pulls on his hair and Mason’s cumming in an instant. He sees white as waves of pleasure rushes through him, completely oblivious of anything else happening around him.

Slowly coming down from his high, Mason lies there, boneless, as he starts becoming more aware of his surroundings.

“Mason?” he hears Jamie ask.

Mason hums, not even opening his eyes.

“Are you okay?”

He hums again, giving a minute nod. It’s all he has energy for.

“Okay.”

Mason feels himself being pulled into Jamie’s arms and wrapped in the blankets. The last thing he’s conscious of before he drifts off is Jamie pressing a kiss to his forehead.


	13. Getting Caught & Impact Play

Jamie's naked and lazily jacking off when the door to Mason's dorm opens. He snaps his legs shut and sits up, trying to hide what he's doing, but it's too late. Mason has already seen.

Mason's eyes lock on his and they darken as he shuts the door behind him, never breaking eye contact. It’s too much and Jamie's stomach flips. He drops his gaze to the floor.

“I thought I told you to be good,” Mason says, his voice low and disappointed. “Are you really that much of a horny slut that you can't even keep your hand off yourself?”

Jamie is silent as Mason lowers his backpack to the floor.

“Hmm? I'm only gone for an hour and a half, yet that's too long for you?” Mason's legs step into Jamie's line of sight and he watches as Mason reaches for him. He puts a finger under Jamie's chin, drawing his head up. He meets Mason's dark, heavy stare. “Do you have anything to say for yourself?”

"Sorry?"

"Is that a question?"

Jamie bites his lip, but he holds Mason's gaze.

"Did I or did I not tell you not to touch yourself while I'm away?"

"You did."

"That's right." Mason holds Jamie's chin between his thumb and index finger. “And when I came back, were you or were you not disobeying me?”

Jamie can’t look at him any longer and drops his eyes wringing his hands in his lap, conveniently placed to cover his hard cock. “I was,” he says quietly.

“Yes, you were.” Mason's hand tightens on his chin. “I also told you what would happen if you disobeyed me. Do you remember what your punishment is?”

Yes, Jamie does, even though it was a month since Mason told him what his punishment would be for touching himself when he’s not allowed to. He doesn’t answer quickly enough and Mason tugs on his hair with his opposite hand, making Jamie whimper.

“Answer me,” he says, tugging again.

“Yes,” Jamie gasps. “Yes, I remember.”

“Tell me.”

Heat floods Jamie’s face as he stutters, “Y-you get to whip my cock.”

“Yes, I do,” Masons says, patting his cheek. “Sit at the edge of the bed.”

While Mason goes to fetch the riding crop, Jamie does as he’s told, waiting for his punishment as his stomach churns in anticipation. It’s humiliating, being found jerking off and having to expose himself to Mason for him to punish. To put his cock in his boyfriend's hands to do as he wishes.

“Open up.”

Hesitantly, Jamie spreads his legs. It's not wide enough and Mason shoves them farther apart as he kneels between them. He's spread open almost 180° with his shins bumping into the side of the bed.

“How long?” Mason asks, getting comfortable on the floor.

Jamie doesn’t follow. “What?”

Mason looks up at him with an indifferent stare and says too casually, “How long were you masturbating?”

Jamie blushes and he doesn’t want to say. “Um, a-about twenty minutes?”

“Twenty minutes? You know what that means, don’t you?”

Jamie closes his eyes and nods again. One hit for every minute.

Putting a gentle hand on his inner thigh, Mason asks if he remembers his safeword. He does. Mason’s hand slides up his thigh to his cock. He takes it in his hand, giving a light squeeze and Jamie shudders.

Then Mason squeezes harder and pulls on his cock and balls with both of his hands. Jamie squirms and moans at the deliriously painful sensation.

“Look at you,” Mason says in a demeaning tone, letting go of Jamie’s cock. “Even after being caught masturbating and the promise of being whipped, you’re still so hard. It’s like you’re enjoying this.”

Fuck, Jamie _is_. He knows it’s going to hurt- it is a punishment, after all- but there’s a thrill running through him, waiting eagerly for Mason to whip him. He wonders if, subconsciously, he was hoping to be caught.

His cock twitches at the thought of him possibly putting himself in this situation on purpose.

Mason slaps his excited cock with his hand a few times and Jamie jerks with each hit. He’s panting when Mason stops and reaches down, returning with a leather cock ring. He wraps it around the base of his cock and balls, tightening it until it’s snug.

“Oh, fuck,” Jamie moans.

“You like that?” Mason asks. “You're such a whore. We’re not even at the good part, yet.”

Jamie’s not sure he’s ready.

“Count,” Mason tells him and gives him barely any time to process before smacking his cock with the crop.

Jamie yelps and jumps, his legs instinctively snapping shut to protect himself. They don't close far because Mason's still between his legs, his body holding them open.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Mason tuts, spreading Jamie's legs again and running a soothing hand over his sensitive cock. “Keep them open. Number?”

“One.”

The next blow lands in the same spot and Jamie flinches, trying to hold in a shout. His hands fly down but Mason knocks them away.

“Should I get the handcuffs?”

Jamie shakes his head. He grabs the sheets underneath him to keep them out of the way.

“Number.”

“T-two.”

The third lands on his balls and Jamie curses, squirming. He clutches the sheet tighter, twisting the fabric in a crushing fist.

Mason rubs his balls gently, lulling Jamie into a false sense of security before hitting them again. And again before Jamie had a chance to recover.

“Number?”

“Um?” The pain shooting up his body from his cock and balls is almost too much and Jamie has to think for a second before he can give the number. “Five?”

Mason kisses the tip of his aching cock and Jamie keens. “Good.”

By the tenth hit, it's taking all he has to keep his legs open. At the fifteenth hit, he’s sprawled out on his back on the bed, shaking all over and barely able to talk. But his legs are still splayed open for Mason.

"Your cock is so red right now," Mason says, a hint of awe in his voice.

Jamie summons just enough energy to push himself up on his elbows to look down his body and sees that, yes, his hard, leaking cock is flushed a deep red, as are his balls and inner thighs.

He almost cums when Mason whips him for the eighteenth time, but the cock ring around him prevents him from reaching his orgasm. Instead, he’s left dangling over the edge, on the verge of losing his mind.

Tears slip down his cheeks at number nineteen and Mason asks if he needs to use his safeword. Jamie shakes his head. The twentieth his lands directly on the head of Jamie’s tender cock and he bucks his hips wildly, thrusting into the air. He _needs_ to cum.

With his eyes half-open, Jamie sees Mason standing and stripping. He then jerks himself a few times and climbs up the bed, kneeling over Jamie and putting his cock in front of his face. “Suck.”

Jamie’s mouth falls open and Mason slides his cock in.

“Fuck, your mouth is so wet and warm,” he groans. “You look and sound so pretty right now. So completely dishevelled and fucked out. You're so flushed and hard and can barely speak and it's all because of me.”

Mason thrusts, gently at first, and Jamie relaxes his throat to make it easier for him. He picks up speed until he’s roughly fucking Jamie’s face but pulls out before he cums. He shuffles back down Jamie’s body and takes off the cock ring. Lining up their cocks, Mason takes them both in his hand and Jamie whimpers from the touch on his hypersensitive skin.

Jamie's fingers ache from gripping the sheets so tightly when he finally lets go of them to grab Mason’s hips, his fingers digging in harshly.

A few pumps of Mason’s hand later, Jamie’s cumming so hard his vision goes spotty. His mind goes blank and after what feels like forever, he hears Mason groan above him then feels him slumping onto Jamie’s trembling body.

“You took your punishment so well, baby,” Mason says breathlessly, kissing away the tears Jamie didn’t know were streaking down his cheeks again.

Jamie shakily wraps his arms around Mason’s chest and tucks his face into his neck. “Tha’ w’s good,” he mumbles, too tired to say any more.

Running a hand through Jamie’s sweaty hair, Mason kisses his forehead. “I’m glad you liked it.”


	14. Body Writing

They’re sitting in Jamie’s dorm room, him at his desk and Mason laying on his bed. He’s in the middle of reading a chapter of his book for a class when Jamie makes a quiet, troubled noise. Peering over the top of the book he sees Jamie still working on his art assignment, headphones in, and one of his hands resting carefully on his cheek.

Normally Mason will brush it off, but he’s seen this before.

Jamie’s not just propping his face on his hand. No, when he does that, his hand is closed and his knuckles smush his cheek. This is a too-casual action that’s been confusion Mason for a while and he thinks he might have figured out. The heel of his hand is resting against his jaw and his fingers are loosely curled to touch just below his eye.

“Hey,” Mason says, reaching out to tap the edge of the desk.

Jamie startles, his hand falling from his face as he turns to Mason. He scrambles to pause what he’s listening to.

“Could you play that out loud for a second? And back it up a few seconds?”

“Um, why?”

“Humour me,” Mason says, wanting to test his theory.

When the podcast starts playing out loud Mason listens carefully. For a few moments, he wonders if he was wrong but then he hears it. The person talking mentions the word ‘freckles’ and then, just as Mason expected, Jamie’s hand begins to rise and Mason sees it for what it is.

With Jamie's hands on his cheeks, he’s subtly hiding his freckles.

Mason realizes he’s been seeing this action for a long time, that he just never knew what it was until now.

Jamie will sometimes cover his cheeks when nothing is happening and no one is talking. He’ll cover his cheeks most of the time when freckles are mentioned in general- like the podcast he’s listening to- and almost always when someone mentions _Jamie’s_ freckles in particular. Mason wonders if he’s even aware he’s doing it.

“Why do you do that?”

Jamie looks up to him, his confusion written clearly on his face. “Do what?”

Mason sits up and gestures to where Jamie’s fingers are resting on his face.

Jamie takes his hand away from his face, looking at it then back to Mason. “What? I’m not following.”

“Anytime someone mentions freckles-” Jamie’s hand starts rising again- “you do that. You hide yours.”

Jamie seems a little lost. “Um, okay? Sorry, what is this about?”

“Why do you do that? Why do you hide your freckles?”

“I’m… not?”

Mason thinks that maybe he should let it go, but it’s gotten under his skin, so he just puts down his book and waits for Jamie to continue.

“I, I don’t know,” he says with a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck. “I didn’t even realize I _was_ , so I can’t tell you why. Are you wanting me to say it’s because I don’t like them? Because, okay, I don’t, but I don’t see what that has to do with anything.”

Mason can’t help but ask. “Why don't you like them?”

Sighing as though it’s a known fact that he’s come to terms with a long time ago, Jamie says, “They're silly and make me look like an overgrown child.”

Mason frowns. He didn't know Jamie felt this way. “I think they’re adorable.”

“Easy for you to say,” Jamie says, rolling his eyes. “You don’t have them literally _every_ where,” he says, gesturing to his entire body.

Mason doesn’t like this. He doesn’t like Jamie talking about himself, his body like this. He doesn’t like that Jamie doesn’t like a part of himself. A part that is unique and makes him special. He wants to do something about it, he just doesn’t know what. If he could just _show_ Jamie…

Jamie turns back to his desk, back to his homework, as though it’s the end of the conversation. Like there’s nothing more to be said about his body.

“Nope,” Mason says, standing up and pulling the chair away from the desk. He pushes Jamie in the chair to where he was just sitting. “Take your shirt off and get on the bed.”

Walking to the door, Mason hears Jamie say, “What? Why?” from behind him, sounding even more bewildered than he did before.

“Just do it.”

He goes across the hall and knocks on the door of one of Jamie’s new friends, returning a minute later with a liquid eyeliner in his hand.

On the bed, as Mason asked, Jamie tilts his head in confusion. “What are you doing?”

Mason doesn’t answer right away, but rather moves Jamie’s legs straight in front of him and straddles his lap. Cupping the back of Jamie’s neck, he draws him into a kiss that Jamie eager responds to, resting his own hands on Mason’s hips.

Before the kiss can get too heated, Mason trails his lips over Jamie’s cheekbones and finishing with a kiss on the tip of his nose.

Then he uncaps the eyeliner.

“There are three little freckles right here,” he says, kissing the freckles just under Jamie’s left eye. “That make a tiny triangle and it’s the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Holding Jamie’s head still with his left hand, he connects the freckles with the makeup.

Jamie’s cheeks heat up under Mason’s touch, seemingly catching on to what Mason’s doing.

“Over here,” he kisses near the corner of Jamie’s jaw, “there is a handful that kind of look like a star- obviously not a perfect star because that’d be a little strange-”

Jamie laughs lightly as he connects the freckles to create a misshapen star.

“But it’s really charming.”

He draws on Jamie’s face to make a few more constellations before moving to the rest of his body. He starts with Jamie’s right arm, taking it in his hand to write the word ‘beautiful’ in crooked letters with his freckles.

Holding it up for Jamie to see once he’s finished, Mason watches as Jamie’s cheeks darken further. He can see an internal struggle raging behind Jamie’s eyes but he doesn’t comment on it. Instead, he presses a kiss to the back of Jamie’s hand before switching to Jamie’s other arm.

From his peripherals, Mason watches Jamie stare at his arm like he’s never seen it before. He smiles to himself, hoping that this might help Jamie begin to see himself the way Mason does. He writes ‘endearing,’ the word just as warped as the one before.

Mason fills in the background of both arms with small constellations and shapes. He draws a smiley face on the back of one of Jamie’s hands. He gives Jamie’s chest the same affection, kissing and drawing on every inch of Jamie’s freckled skin and when he shifts to draw on his lower stomach, he feels Jamie’s erection bumping into his ass.

Looking up Jamie’s body, Mason can see his eyes have fallen shut. His cheeks are still prettily flushed and his mouth is parted, little puffs of air brushing over his wet lips with every touch Mason gives him.

He blinks a few times and pushes himself up on his elbows to glance down when Mason doesn’t do anything for a few moments. His blue eyes are hazy and soft and he’s gazing at Mason like he hangs the moon. It makes Mason’s heart swell with love for his amazing best friend and boyfriend.

Mason holds Jamie’s gaze as he kisses Jamie’s belly button.

Jamie’s eyes flutter shut and he lets his head fall back, elongating his pale- and unmarked- neck. Mason’s going to have to go back when he’s done with Jamie’s stomach and hips.

Once he finishes filling in the rest of his skin, Mason sits up on Jamie’s thighs, satisfied and proud as he surveys his work. Jamie’s covered in little doodles and constellations that Mason created. There are more words inscribed on Jamie’s skin. The black of the eyeliner contrasts his pale skin and Mason loves it.

Jamie is watching him with a shy smile, his eyes soft.

Mason crawls up Jamie’s body, careful to not smudge the eyeliner and kisses Jamie, slow and sweet. One of Jamie’s hands come up to thread into Mason’s hair, deepening the kiss.

“One more,” Mason murmurs into Jamie’s lips before sitting back up.

He moves to the one part of Jamie he left uncovered, on the left side of Jamie’s chest. There, he connects the freckles with a heart over Jamie’s real, beating heart.

Jamie squeaks when he sees it and Mason melts.

Reaching his arms out for him, Jamie pulls Mason back up for another kiss, but he’s grinning too much for it to be much more than his just pressing his smile into Mason’s mouth.

Mason puts an elbow beside Jamie’s head, leaning his weight onto it to keep kissing Jamie while his other hand skims over Jamie’s body to his tight pants. He pops the button and pulls down the zipper, sliding his hand in under Jamie’s boxers.

Jamie moans into his mouth when Mason takes his hard cock in his hand, bucking his hips up slightly. His hands tighten their hold on Mason, one on his shoulder, the other back in his hair.

As he’s running his thumb over the slit to collect the precum, Jamie gasps, sending a shiver down Mason’s spine. Using Jamie’s precum as a lube, Mason slowly strokes his cock in a loose fist.

Mumbling into the kiss, Jamie slides his hands along Mason’s body, wrapping them around his shoulders and drawing him closer. Their chests brush and then Jamie pulls him down and presses their bodies firmly together.

With the new position, Mason has to change the angle of his stroking and it doesn’t take long for Jamie to start whining and whimpering. Mason pauses his tugging on Jamie’s cock to run his thumb around the head a few times before brushing over the slit again.

Jamie whines again, louder, and thrusts up into Mason’s hands a few times and then he’s cumming. He breaks the kiss and clutches Mason closer to him, burying his face in his neck. His heaving tickles Mason’s neck as his cum lands on his hand in thick stripes.

Mason kisses the side of Jamie’s head, the only part he can reach with how tightly Jamie is holding him.

“I, I wanna,” Jamie slurs before he’s even out of his post-orgasm haze.

He pushes at Mason’s chest and Mason lets him guide him onto his back. Crawling to Mason’s pants, he makes quick work of taking Mason’s cock out of his pants and getting his lips wrapped around it.

Mason groans and he’s already so turned on from watching and listening to Jamie cum that it doesn’t take long for him to erupt in Jamie’s mouth.

Afterward, Jamie straddles his hips and lays down on top of Mason, resting his chin on Mason’s chest. He’s smiling lazily and Mason cups the back of his head, playing with his hair.

“Thank you. I don’t know if I’m, well, I mean, I don’t know if I’ll, I’ll probably still not like them for a while,” Jamie says, stammering over his words and looking at Mason with wide, earnest eyes. “But, um, thank you.”

“Any time,” Mason promises and pulls him in for a kiss. "I love you, baby."


	15. Gags

“You look so good like this,” Jamie says, looking at Mason with a possessiveness growing low in his gut. “I can’t wait to take you apart.”

Mason garbles out a bunch of noises from behind the ball gag in his mouth and Jamie grins.

“You know I can’t hear a word you’re saying, babe.”

Mason’s on his knees, curled over and with his hands handcuffed behind his back. The ball gag is holding his jaw open and he’s drooling into the pillow his face is pressing into. His ass is presented to Jamie and Jamie is loving it.

He runs his hands over Mason’s ass cheeks and leans in to kiss one and then the other. Then he smacks Mason’s ass with his hand and watches as it jiggles a little. Mason’s mostly muscle and his ass is firm as well, but not as much as the rest of him and is the only part to jiggle even a little bit when Jamie playfully smacks it.

Now he has Mason’s ass in front of him for him to do whatever he wants with it.

Smacking it a few more times, Jamie watches as the skin darkens where his hands hit his ass and Mason whimpers after one particularly hard spank. He rubs a soothing hand over the sensitive skin, massaging the squishy flesh and digging his fingers in. He shakes it and gives another slap before spreading the cheeks to lean in and press his tongue flat against Mason's hole.

Mason groans and squirms under his touch.

Jamie swirls his tongue around and over Mason’s entrance until it’s dripping with his spit and Mason is a writhing, moaning mess. He prods with the tip of his tongue and there’s resistance at first and Jamie alternates between pushing with his tongue and licking over, teasing Mason and making him desperate for more.

Moaning loudly, Mason mumbles a bunch of words when Jamie finally pushes his tongue inside, wiggling it around.

When he eventually pulls away, his spit is dripping down over Mason’s balls and his hole is fluttering. It doesn’t fully close. Jamie loves it and presses a gentle kiss to it. Diving back in, Jamie buries his face in Mason’s ass, licking and sucking enthusiastically.

Mason arches his back, pushing back and fucking himself onto Jamie’s tongue.

Letting go of Mason’s cheeks, Jamie massages and smacks them again before kissing, licking, and biting the red handprints he left behind. He looks at Mason’s hole that is gaping a little wider than before and spits on it, rubbing it in with his thumb.

Jamie reaches under for Mason’s cock, spreading his spit around and using it to make it easier for him to jerk him off. Mason’s cock is already hard and it twitches in his hand.

“Fuck, baby, you look so good,” Jamie coos, stroking over Mason’s round ass with his other hand.

Mason moans and grinds back, shaking his ass on Jamie’s face.

“Are you needing more?”

Mason moans again in confirmation.

“Yeah? You want me to fuck you?” Jamie asks, earning another moan.

Rising to his knees, Jamie lines himself up behind Mason, taking his hard cock in his hand and slaps Mason’s ass with it. It makes a wet slapping sound every time it comes into contact with Mason’s ass and, if he were closer to his orgasm, Jamie could’ve cum from the sound alone. When Mason whines, Jamie runs the head of his cock up and down his crack, smearing his precum around and with every pass, he takes the time to bump against his hole.

Mason pushes back into Jamie and the head of Jamie's cock catches on the rim of his asshole.

“Do you want it?” Jamie asks to stall, wanting to drive Mason up the wall.

Mason nods into the pillow.

“Use your words, sweetheart.”

The jumbled mess that comes out of Mason’s mouth is so hot and desperate and Jamie bites his lip, groaning at the delicious sound.

He puts one hand on the small of Mason’s back and leans down to kiss just above his fingers before taking one of Mason’s cuffed hands in his. Mason gives him a quick squeeze and a wordless plea and Jamie knows he’s okay.

Taking Mason’s hip in his other hand, he nudges his cock against Mason’s hole, meeting some resistance that easily gives way and…

“ _Ohh_ , baby,” Jamie groans. “You feel so, so good. So hot and _tight_ , holy shit.”

He pauses with only the head of his cock in Mason’s ass and it feels amazing and he wants to bury himself completely, though he waits to let Mason adjust to the stretch. When Mason squeezes his hand, Jamie eases forward, pushing in slowly. It’s almost torturous for him to not just shove his way in, but it’s worth it hearing Mason moan around the gag.

Bottoming out, Jamie whines in response to Mason’s moans and when he takes a moment to breathe, it for him to compose himself. He’d rather not cum too soon before he gets the chance to properly fuck Mason.

Feeling less like he will bust any second now, Jamie pulls out, dragging his cock tantalizingly slow out of Mason’s ass. It makes Mason growl and pushes himself up and down Jamie’s cock a few times.

“You’re so desperate for my cock, aren’t you?” It’s not really a question but Mason moans and nods anyway. “Do you want me to fuck you until you can’t walk properly?”

The moan that comes is longer and louder than all the other noises Mason made the whole night so far.

Jamie tightens his hand on his hip and slams back in, his own hips slapping into Mason’s ass. It jiggles a little and Jamie repeats the action a few times, his eyes riveted on the mesmerizing movement. He pounds away into Mason, shoving his cock in as deep as he can with every thrust.

Mason’s moans start rising in pitch and frequency and Jamie pulls out before he can cum. Mason whines in frustration, but Jamie’s too busy staring at his gaping asshole, the loosened ring quivering around nothing.

Shoving his face back in, Jamie licks into Mason’s open hole, nipping and sucking on the rim. He draws more needy noises from his boyfriend as he devours his hole from the inside out. He’s only satisfied when Mason is trembling and his untouched cock is steadily leaking cum when Jamie sits back to look at him.

Jamie rises to his knees again to push his cock into Mason's open hole and he slides in quicker this time. Draping himself over Mason's back and their still-clasped hands, Jamie uses the new angle to piston into Mason.

The new angle has him pounding into Mason’s prostate, the intense stimulation apparently almost too much for his boyfriend. He’s shaking and he’s melted completely into the bed underneath him, back arched sinfully and his ass presenting itself for Jamie to claim.

Before long, Jamie himself feels the need to cum growing quickly and he starts pushing faster into Mason, his breathing now harsh and jagged. Mason is also close. With distorted words, he bucks his hips, simultaneously grinding back onto Jamie’s cock while thrusting his own into the air, looking for friction.

Jamie slows down just the slightest amount to shove himself deeper and harder and then Mason’s cumming untouched underneath him with a distortion of noises, his ass tightening around Jamie’s cock. It’s almost too much for Jamie and it drives him closer to his own orgasm.

"Talk to me, baby," Jamie pants, eyes falling shut in his pleasure.

Mason starts moaning and mumbling and a few thrusts later, Jamie’s cumming, deep inside him.

Jamie collapses overtop of Mason, heaving into his sweaty back. He stays there for a few minutes, low on energy and waiting for it to seep back into his body.

Rolling off Mason, Jamie watches his cum drip from his gaping asshole and scoops it up with his finger, shoving it back inside.

Mason flops his hands around and Jamie reaches for the key for the handcuffs. Once they’re undone and Jamie takes off the gag, Mason opens and closes his mouth a few times, testing the ache setting in. Then he rolls onto his back and hisses in pain.

“Fuck.” His voice is low and scratchy and it would’ve made Jamie’s cock twitch if he hadn’t just cum.

“Are you okay?” Jamie asks, running a hand through Mason’s curls, concerned that he pushed too hard and hurt his boyfriend.

“Yes,” Mason says, drawing Jamie in for a kiss. “I’m okay, thank you.”

Jamie grins and cups Mason’s cheeks, deepening the kiss.


	16. Discipline & Object Insertion

Grabbing the collar of Jamie’s hoodie, Mason yanks him down to whisper harshly in his ear, “You need to _stop_ before I do something very naughty to you.”

“Is that a promise?”

Jamie sounds way too eager and when Mason loosens his hold enough to look at him, there’s a mischievous, challenging spark in his eyes.

He’s been messing around and teasing Mason all day; smacking and pinching his butt, putting his hands on Mason’s waist under his shirt, and running his fingers over his chest. He also cupped Mason’s cock over his pants at one point. What he’d just done to make Mason comment on it was that he’d discretely held a water bottle against Mason’s crotch, mimicking his cock.

Even after Mason scolds him he doesn’t stop.

When they’re back in Mason’s dorm, he shoves Jamie into the door, his hand fisting the front of his hoodie. He leans in until his face is only a few inches from Jamie’s.

“What did I tell you?”

“That you love me and everything I do,” Jamie says cheekily and Mason hates him right now. He _did_ say that last night and he hates that Jamie’s twisting his words and purposely mentioning to something else when he clearly knows what Mason is referring to.

“You know what I mean,” he says, purposely pitching his voice lower. Jamie’s pupils dilate a little and it makes a thrill run through Mason at seeing how much he affects Jamie.

Jamie bites his lip but doesn’t say anything as his cheeks flush a little.

“Do you need a reminder?” He asks, adding a condescending tilt to his words.

Swallowing showily, Jamie says roughly, “Yes.”

Mason offers a cruel smile. “Good. Because I’m giving you one anyway.”

With his hand still tightly clutching his hoodie, Mason drags Jamie away from the door to the bed, shoving him down onto it. Jamie doesn’t look away from him for a second, the same challenge from earlier dancing in his eyes.

“Strip,” Mason says, heading for the door. “I’ll be back and I want you naked.”

“Aye, aye,” Jamie says with a grin and Mason rolls his eyes, exasperated but amused.

With the water bottle from earlier, Mason heads to the bathroom, refilling the bottle and washing the outside before heading back to his room. When he gets back, he sees Jamie did as he was told. Good.

Jamie sits up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and puts his feet on the floor. He looks Mason over, probably to try to figure out what he’s planning. He zeros in on the bottle in Mason’s hand, but Mason’s careful to let anything show on his face.

Instead, he sets the bottle to the side and grabs everything else he needs. He sits on the edge of the bed next to Jamie and takes the legs closest to him, lifting it and moving it to the other side of his body. The movement sends Jamie tumbling onto his back and leaves Mason between his spread legs.

“I like where this is going,” Jamie says with a smirk and Mason flicks his inner thigh, making him gasp.

“You’re too cocky,” Mason deadpans, which only encourages Jamie’s grin.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

Mason flicks him in the same spot and Jamie gasps again, fidgeting a little this time. His cock also twitches where it lays, half-hard on his other thigh.

Rearranging Jamie higher up on the bed, Mason positions him on his back and handcuffs his hands to the headboard. Next, he ties Jamie’s legs up, the rope looping under his knees and connecting to their respective corner by his hands. It leaves Jamie practically folded in half, spread out, and open for Mason to teach him a lesson. His ass is raised off the mattress and his hole is gaping slightly, as though waiting eagerly to be filled.

“Why do you think I have you like this?” Mason asks to see how cooperative Jamie’s going to be for his lesson.

“Because you find me irresistible and can’t keep your hands-” Jamie cuts himself off with a yelp when Mason smacks his ass with the ruler.

“Try again.” He keeps his eyes locked on Jamie, but from his peripherals, he can see a stripe of pink blooming on Jamie’s ass.

Jamie pouts.

“Because I-” Mason raises the ruler threateningly- “I didn’t stop when you told me to.”

Mason rubs a soothing hand over the now-red mark on Jamie’s ass. “That’s right. And what was it that I told you to stop doing?”

“I was teasing you. I-in public.”

Mason waits calmly for Jamie to continue. He knows that Jamie will fill the silence with his babbling in 3, 2…

“I, um, I was touching your butt when, uh, when I wasn’t supposed to.”

Letting the silence hang heavy in the air, Mason raises an eyebrow.

“And, uh, I, I touched your cock and, um, put my water bottle in front of your pants,” Jamie finishes awkwardly, staring at Mason with wide eyes, hoping that it was enough to satisfy him. He’s tempted to wait to see what would happen, but he decides to put Jamie out of his misery.

“You made it sound like it was so much fun earlier. Is this still fun for you?”

Jamie looks away, seemingly embarrassed, but his cock is harder than it was before and twitches in excitement.

“A little bit of teasing is okay,” Mason says, already regretting the way Jamie turns back to him, his eyes lit up. “But you took it too far today, sweetie. Now, because you seemed to be very amused pretending your water bottle was my cock,” Mason says, picking it up, “I think I’m going to fuck you with it instead of my cock. How does that sound? Does it sound like fun?”

Jamie’s cheeks darken, but he doesn’t object, so Mason starts preparing his hole.

He starts with one lubed finger before quickly adding a second because Jamie’s already loose enough for it. Sliding his two fingers in, Mason thrusts them a few times before he starts looking for Jamie’s prostate. He knows he finds it when Jamie moans loudly and tries to push his ass onto Mason’s fingers to make them go deeper, but isn’t very successful due to the restraints.

Once Jamie is loose enough, Mason adds a third and then a fourth until Jamie is babbling and wriggling for more.

Mason slides a condom on the bottle because, even though he washed it, he doesn’t know how dirty or clean it is and doesn’t want to get Jamie sick or infected with bacteria. Lining it up with Jamie’s hole, he starts pushing.

The cap goes in easily, it being the smallest part of the bottle, but there’s some resistance when the neck widens.

Jamie squeaks as the bottle breaches him, squirming in an attempt to get away. “Cold,” he complains.

It doesn’t really feel cold in Mason’s hand, but Jamie’s hole is more sensitive to temperatures than his hand. He considers apologizing for half a second before determining that this is him teaching Jamie a lesson, so he may as well pretend it was on purpose.

“You brought this on yourself, babe.”

Whining, Jamie takes the bottle and Mason is grateful that he filled it up beforehand when it doesn’t crumple when Jamie’s hole squeezes down on it. He continues to push it in further and further until Jamie has taken the whole thing, only half an inch remaining outside of his body.

Fuck, he looks so hot right now with something in his ass that doesn’t belong there. Mason half hopes Jamie thinks of this with any and all water bottles in the future. He hopes that every time Jamie looks at one, he thinks about how good it would feel shoved up his ass.

Mason leaves it there while Jamie subtly shifts, adjusting to the unforgiving width of the bottle.

“Tell me again why I have you like this?”

“Because, um,” Jamie says, his eyes clenched shut and voice high and unstable. “Because I was teasing you all, all day.”

“Correct,” Mason says. “Are you going to do it again?”

Jamie bites his lip. “Y-yes.”

Mason smacks the bottom of the bottle with the ruler and Jamie yelps and squirms, throwing his head back into the pillow. Mason almost cums from it.

“What was that?”

“You said, um, you said that teasing was, was fine,” Jamie gasps.

“I said a little bit was okay, but when I asked if you were going to tease me all day again you said yes. Or are you enjoying this and you want me to punish you again?”

Jamie blushes and it’s so pretty and the implications are so hot.

Dropping it, Mason takes hold of the bottle, tugging it out an inch before pushing it back in. At Jamie’s encouraging whines, he starts going quicker, fulfilling his promise of fucking Jamie with his bottle. 

When Jamie starts meeting his thrusts as much as he can, Mason knows that he’s close and he speeds up. Driving the bottle faster and deeper into Jamie’s ass, Mason listens to his noises growing louder and then Jamie’s cumming. He cums untouched onto his stomach, clenching around the bottle, tight enough that Mason can’t fuck him through his orgasm. With Jamie holding onto it, Mason leaves the bottle where it is, pulling out his own cock and jerking himself quickly, cumming on the bottle and Jamie’s ass.

Mason kisses his cheeks as they both calm down enough to start cleaning up. Jamie whimpers when Mason finally pulls the bottle out, oversensitive from cumming as the bumps of the plastic knock against his prostate and drags over his rim.

After untying and uncuffing him, Mason rolls Jamie onto his stomach to massage his back, which he knows is sore from being bent in half for a while.

“Mmmm, that was hot,” Jamie says. He’s resting his hand on the pillow, his head turned to the side and Mason can see his shut eyes and dopey smile.

He’s glad that Jamie enjoyed it- he did too- but; “That was supposed to be a punishment..”

“Mm, yeah. Totally,” Jamie says, telling Mason that he didn’t learn anything except what to do if he wants to be treated like that again.


	17. Breath Play & Chastity

“Mason,” Jamie says quietly, tugging on the sleeve of his boyfriend’s hoodie.”Mace, please. I want, I need it off. Please?”

“Maybe if you weren’t a complete whore,” Mason says at a regular volume without looking away from his homework. Too loud in the silent library. “I wouldn’t have had to put it on you.”

Jamie’s eyes widen and he whips his head around, silently praying that no one overheard. There’s another student at a nearby table- without headphones, to his horror- though she doesn’t react. Jamie doesn’t know if she didn’t hear or if she’s purposely ignoring them.

Mason’s not paying attention to him either when Jamie looks back to him.

“Did you have to say that so loudly?” he hisses through his teeth and Mason just continues working. “Mace,” Jamie whines and finally Mason turns to him.

“You’re not helping your case.” His uncaring tone is so hot and Jamie’s cock would’ve twitched if it could. If it wasn’t locked in the chastity Mason put on him that morning roughly five hours ago. The key is in his pocket and Jamie wants to grab it and take it off himself. “Unless you use the safeword, it’s not coming off. Not until tonight.”

Jamie pouts and squirms in his seat. It’s only mid-afternoon, which means he’ll have it on for a long time.

“If you didn’t want me to lock you up, you shouldn’t have begged me to fuck you while we were at the movies last night.” His voice is quieter than before, but not by much and Jamie still isn’t sure if the girl is overhearing any of it.

Biting his lip as Mason goes back to his work, Jamie fiddles with his pencil and tries to focus to help pass the time.

About half an hour later, the girl packs up her stuff and walks towards the door- which happens to be in the same direction as where Jamie and Mason are sitting. As she passes behind them, she pauses and says, “Sounds like he deserves to be locked up for another 6 hours.”

Jamie’s face goes so hot he swears it’s about to catch on fire. Next to him, Mason laughs and says, “Yes, he does, doesn’t he?”

“Begging for cock in public _is_ very slutty.”

Shrinking in his chair, Jamie stares at his lap. From the corner of his eyes, he sees the girl lean down to whisper in Mason’s ear and he buries his face in his hands. Mason makes an interested noise and dread floods through Jamie. He was already hating his punishment while Mason remained indifferent and now it sounds like Mason is considering whatever the girl is suggesting to him.

Jamie wants to tell her to go away, but he knows it will only make his situation even worse.

There’s a mischievous glint in Mason’s eyes when she finally leaves and he refuses to tell Jamie what she said, no matter how much he pleads.

He- barely- manages to put it out of his immediate thoughts until they’re back in Jamie’s dorm after dinner. Then, he figures, Mason will take it off and his cock will finally be free. Unfortunately, that’s not what happens.

Instead, Mason pulls him into his lap and kisses him, trailing his fingers over Jamie’s stomach and hips. He licks and bites his neck, rubbing Jamie’s inner thighs and his undivided attention is turning Jamie on.

His cock tries to thicken and harden in his pants, but he’s still locked up in the unforgiving plastic and it’s physically painful being restrained. He can’t even harden a little in the chastity because it has a urethra sound holding him in place.

“Mason,” Jamie pants. “Please, I, _hng_ , I need-”

“You need what?” Mason asks, a challenge in his voice.

Jamie doesn’t know what he’s wanting from him so he asks what he was going to. “I need it off. Now. Please.”

“I don’t know,” Mason says slowly and Jamie wants to scream. “I think that girl was right. She said that if it were up to her, she’d leave you locked up overnight. Maybe even for a few days, considering how bad you were last night.”

“No,” Jamie gasps, letting his head fall back and closing his eyes as Mason sucks a hickey on the side of his neck. “I-I can’t.”

Mason replaces his mouth with his fingers, stroking it and when Jamie opens his eyes, he sees Mason’s gaze locked on his throat. He swallows and Mason’s pupils dilate.

Sliding his fingers from the front of his neck to the side, Mason’s thumb fits into place on the other side. He stops, leaving his palm flat against Jamie’s Adam’s apple. Jamie swallows again, wanting to see what he will do, and Mason’s fingers tighten a little.

The pressure is slightly uncomfortable but is so hot and Jamie wonders why they never tried it before. He swallows again to feel Mason’s hand pressing against his throat.

“Is this okay?” Mason asks in a trance.

“Yes,” Jamie moans. The word is a little off-kilter from being restricted.

It brings Mason back to the present, his eyes snapping up to Jamie’s. His fingers tighten a little more and he asks, “You like this?”

Jamie nods and it puts more tension on his throat.

Mason’s eyes darken. “God, you’re just an outright slut, aren’t you?”

Moaning, Jamie grinds down on his crotch.

“Wow, being called a slut really does it for you, doesn’t it?” It’s not really a question. Mason moves Jamie so he’s on all fours on the bed, kneeling behind him. He slaps Jamie’s ass and Jamie jumps then pushes back with a groan.

Mason makes quick work undoing his pants, pulling them and his boxers down, leaving Jamie displayed for him. Spreading his cheeks, Mason spits on his hole and it makes Jamie feel so dirty and he loves it. He massages the spit in with a finger before pushing in, slowly working up the number of fingers in Jamie’s ass, alternating between using his fingers and tongue to open and loosen Jamie up.

When he stops, the air is chilly on his wet, sensitive hole and Jamie whines, wanting Mason to fuck him. He can hear Mason shuffling behind him and then the head of his cock bumps his entrance.

“Yes,” he moans, wiggling his ass in the air.

Instead of thrusting in, Mason slides a hand up along his back to his throat, taking it in his hand and pulling Jamie upright on his knees.

“Beg for me,” Mason whispers in his ear. “Beg for my cock like you did last night.”

“Please fuck me,” Jamie pleads, the words strangled under Mason’s hand. “I want you to shove your fat cock in me and fuck me until I can’t walk.”

The head of Mason’s cock presses against his hole a little harder.

“Please, Mason, please. I need you. I need you in me right now.”

“Good boy,” Mason coos and rewards him by inching his cock into Jamie’s stretched and prepared ass.

Jamie’s jaw drops open in a silent moan as he takes Mason’s cock, feeling so full and complete. Then Mason starts thrusting, holding Jamie’s back against his chest with his hand around his throat and his cock tries helplessly to twitch in the chastity.

Mason’s grip tightens as his thrusting picks up, slamming his hips against Jamie’s ass, shoving his cock in as deep as he can.

He stops suddenly and Jamie whines. “I don’t hear you begging.”

Jamie goes to speak, but Mason’s holding a smidge too tight and nothing but senseless noises come out.

“What’s wrong?” Mason asks innocently. “You had so much to say when we were at the movies; do you not want it as much as you did then? Is it because we’re not in public? You only want me to fuck you where someone can see you being a whore?”

He pictures the night before, in the dark theatre when he couldn’t concentrate on the movie because he had been needing Mason’s cock all day. It had been dark and they were in the back where no one else was and it was the perfect place for him to take care of his erection. He remembers leaning into Mason, kissing his neck and whispering, _begging_ for Mason to take him right there. Mason hadn’t; he waited until they were back in his room to pound him into the mattress. In the morning, he locked Jamie’s cock in the plastic cage telling him it was his punishment for being ‘so goddamn horny.’

Jamie moans out a mess of sounds and Mason starts to thrust into him again, using his hand on Jamie’s throat as leverage. For a few moments, Jamie can barely breathe- literally. Mason’s hand is squeezing his throat hard enough that he wheezes, drawing hardly any air into his lungs.

Realizing what he’s doing, Mason lets go and Jamie gasps, sucking in air and heaving as he leans back into Mason.

“Sorry!” Mason cries, guilt lacing his tone.

Jamie shakes his head and says in a scratched voice; “Do it again.”

Mason’s hesitant as he cautiously puts his hand back on his throat and, at Jamie’s reassuring nod, squeezes again. It’s not as tight as before and Jamie reaches up, putting his own hand overtop of Mason’s and tightens his grip for him. Mason needs a little more encouragement to work his thrusting up again until he’s fucking Jamie roughly.

His cock wants to be hard so badly and it hurts, but it’s the kind of pain that dials up his pleasure.

Mason cuts off his air a few more times before he cums in Jamie’s ass, filling him with his hot, sticky seed. He lets go of Jamie, letting him fall back onto all fours as he pulls out. Jamie can feel his cum dripping out of his hole.

He’s rolled onto his back and he watches as Mason unlocks the chastity, gently taking it off. Jamie’s horniness has been trapped inside him all day and it takes almost no time to get hard and even less for him to cum on his stomach.

Jamie lays there boneless as Mason cleans them up and gathers him in his arms. He leans into Mason’s chest, resting his head on his shoulder and closing his eyes.

“Fuck, I think I bruised your throat,” Mason says in shocked awe, grazing a fingertip over his tender neck. Jamie believes it; he bruises like a peach.

“At least it’s winter,” Jamie croaks. “Easier to cover.”

“Your voice sounds like shit.”

Jamie grins sleepily, nuzzling into Mason. “I’ll say I’m sick.”


	18. Biting

The sun is hot on Jamie’s shoulders as he walks back to his car with Mason’s hand in his. Mason’s holding the bag that held water and snacks when they first got to the beach and Jamie has their towels in the hand not holding Mason’s.

He digs his hand into his pocket and pulls out his keys. After throwing their things into the trunk, Mason goes to let go of Jamie’s hand and get in the passenger seat, but Jamie tightens his grip.

Mason shoots him a curious look, but Jamie doesn’t explain as he leads him to the backseat.

“Jamie?” he asks, sitting when Jamie urges him to before climbing in next to him. “What are you doing?”

“ _We_ have the rest of the day free,” Jamie says, sitting sideways in his car to face Mason. “There’s no one else around, and I don’t want to go back yet.”

Understanding dawns on Mason’s face when Jamie leans in to kiss him. He turns to face Jamie, lifting a leg to rest on the cushions, his knee knocking into Jamie’s. He kisses back, his mouth parting under Jamie’s.

Jamie swipes his tongue over Mason’s bottom lip before tugging it between his teeth.

“Are, are you sure…” Mason mumbles his words warped without the use of his lip.

Jaime has to let go to speak. “That no one else is around? Yes. There was no one at this end of the beach the whole time we were here and the closest car is still really far away. Why would they come all the way over here?”

Apparently satisfied with his answer, Mason cups Jamie’s cheeks and draws him in for another kiss.

It’s a little rougher than before and Jamie presses a hand to the small of Mason’s back, pulling him onto his lap and pressing their bodies together. He maneuvers Mason’s legs to be on either side of his hips before guiding him back onto the backseat. Mason’s hands slide into his damp hair and Jamie’s careful not to drop him as he lays them down, both hands on his sun-warmed back to support his weight.

There’s a half-empty water bottle on the seat and Jamie swipes it out of the way before Mason lands on it.

Once he’s down, Jamie puts his weight on his arms on either side of Mason’s torso as he kneels over him and kisses along Mason’s jaw, nipping at his scruffy chin and down his throat. He takes his time to lick and kiss every inch of Mason’s skin before moving past the base of his throat.

He bites Mason’s collarbone over his heart, licking into the dips of his clavicles where he can taste Mason’s salty sweat, clinging to his skin. He switches to slather the same attention to Mason’s other side when he starts moaning.

Moving back up Mason’s body a little, Jamie kisses his shoulders and biceps, taking the firm muscle between his teeth. Satisfied, he goes back to Mason’s pecs, tracing their outline with his tongue and nibbling where he can.

“Jamie,” Mason moans, his hands tightening in Jamie’s hair. He grips harder when Jamie turns to his nipples.

He takes more time with the two nubs, starting with kissing and licking the one on the left as he shifts his weight to his legs. Enveloping his lips over it, Jamie sucks it into his mouth and rubs at it with his tongue, taking the other in his hand, rolling it between his fingers. He closes his teeth around the nipple, lightly biting down on it before pulling off. His teeth scrape against it as it falls out of his mouth. Mason whimpers and Jamie takes it in his mouth again, biting a little harder and worrying it between his teeth. 

Jamie pulls off when Mason tugs at his hair, looking at and loving how the nipple is red and a little swollen from his ministrations. He takes the right one in his mouth as he rubs and pinches the wet left nipple. Mason is squirming and moaning before he finishes matching his attentiveness on the opposite nipple.

Once satisfied, Jamie cups his pecs, rubbing his thumbs into the sensitive nubs. Mason’s head lolls to the side and his mouth drops slightly open. Jamie feels a rush of pride at being able to pleasure Mason, pride at being the one to make him feel good.

“Fuck, Jamie. You’re amazing at this,” Mason praises.

Feeling a little smug, Jamie leans back down and licks over Mason’s sternum a few times and scrapes his teeth over it. Trailing lower down his chest, Jamie brushes his fingers over Mason’s abs, feeling the rises and falls of Mason’s muscles.

He gives the same devotion with his mouth, tracing the outline and contours with his tongue and teeth. When able to, he catches Mason’s abs in his mouth, sucking and biting at his smooth honey-coloured skin, warm and tanned from spending hours under the sun.

Done with his abs, Jamie turns to Mason’s sides, kissing and biting along the expanse from his ribs to his hips as his hands lay on Mason’s thighs. His legs are bent to fit in Jamie’s car, one on either side of where Jamie’s kneeling. When Jamie makes his way down to his hips, he pulls Mason’s legs over his shoulders.

He takes a moment to appreciate the strong, powerful thighs next to his head. Jamie kisses and lightly bites at his sensitive inner thighs, sucking a few hickeys into it before returning to Mason’s hips.

Mason’s hip bones are glorious and Jamie caresses them with his tongue, biting and sucking at them. Kissing over the wet path he left behind, Jamie pours his affection onto Mason. He follows the V that disappears under Mason’s clothes and moves across his stomach, just above the waistband and Mason’s clothed erection bumps into his chin. Massaging Mason’s thighs, Jamie licks up the other side of the V to Mason’s opposite hip.

Mason’s bucking up into him once he’s done and Jamie hooks a finger under the waistband, his fingertip brushing the tip of Mason’s hard cock.

“Please, Jamie. Please, I- I need you,” he begs and when Jamie looks up his body, he sees Mason’s eyes are closed and he’s more flushed than he was before.

“Please what?” Jamie asks to play with Mason a little.

Mason groans and bucks his hips again. “Please touch me. Touch my cock. I need you; your hands or mouth or _something_. Just, please.”

Jamie pulls down on the fabric slowly, watching as more of Mason’s hard cock is revealed before it springs out, slapping against his stomach. He touches the tip with his finger and drags it down the shaft to his balls. Wrapping his fingers around the base, Jamie guides it to his lips and kisses the tip.

Opening his mouth, Jamie takes as much of Mason’s cock as he can in one go, sucking and hallowing his cheeks around it. Mason writhes underneath him, his thighs squeezing around Jamie’s head and Jamie feels like he could die happy here.

Jamie swirls his tongue around Mason’s cock, listening to him mumble praises and approval from above him. He bobs his head and strokes what he can’t fit in his mouth, occasionally letting his teeth bump against the hot and heavy cock.

Mason’s thrusts pick up speed and Jamie holds himself still and opens up his throat, letting Mason throatfuck him. Then his hips start to stutter and his thrusts falter and Jamie knows he’s close. 

“Uhg, fuck,” Mason moans as he shoves as hard and deep as he can, his hands holding Jamie down and cums in his mouth. His cum mixes with the taste of his sweat and the water on his tongue and Jamie swallows it all.

Pulling off, Jamie sits up- while paying attention to not hit his head on the roof of his car- and looks at the array of marks he left scattered across Mason’s heaving torso. He briefly regrets that he didn’t spell his name or initials to fully lay claim, but he figures that would have been too far. Besides, what he did is more than enough to tell everyone that Mason is taken.

Blinking away the post-orgasm haze from his eyes, Mason looks at Jamie with flushed cheeks, a bitten red bottom lip, and messy curls. He paws at the front of Jamie’s trunks. “Lemme- I wanna take care of you.”

Jamie lets him pull out his cock and use a spit-covered hand to jerk him off. His cums paints thick stripe across Mason’s abs.

Helping Mason sit up and getting him back into his trunks, Jamie goes to look out the window and finds them fogged up.

“I guess if anyone was around, they’d know exactly what we were doing,” Jamie says with a laugh.

Mason looks too and groans. “We should’ve opened the windows a crack.”

Not caring about the windows, Jamie cups a hand on the back of Mason’s neck and pulls him in for another kiss. Reluctantly breaking away, Jamie looks back down at Mason’s decorated chest and grins.

“Great,” Mason says, following his gaze. “Guess I have to wear a shirt now.”

“Wait, does that mean you were going to go shirtless back to campus? Aw, man,” Jamie says in a mock disappointed voice. He would’ve liked to have a shirtless Mason on the way back, but Mason has been shirtless the whole day. Plus, Jamie likes that he’s left physical marks that Mason is _his_ and that no one else gets to see him the way Jamie does.

“Well, I don’t know, but you haven’t given me much of a choice.”

Jamie laughs and awkwardly climbs into the driver seat.


	19. Overstimulation

Keeping one hand lazily stroking over Jamie’s leaking cock, Mason rolls his hips into his ass at a leisure, tantalizing pace and Jamie groans, throwing his head back.

“Mace, Mace, Mace,” Jamie mantras his name, wiggling his ass which is propped up on a pillow in front of where Mason’s kneeling. “Please. I need, oh god, please.”

“Please what?” Mason asks, wanting Jamie to say it.

“Please fuck me. I need you to fuck me.”

Jamie asked so prettily, but Mason’s having fun watching him squirm and beg for more. “Isn’t that what I’m doing?”

“Noo,” Jamie whines and pouts aggressively, his brows furrowing as he clenches his eyes shut in frustration. It’s adorable. “Faster, please. I need you to go faster and harder.”

Mason grabs Jamie’s hip and slams his hips harder than he has since he first slowed down, which feels like it was half an hour ago. Maybe longer. It feels so good and he wants to pull out and thrust back in, but he holds himself still, deep within Jamie. He also stops stroking Jamie’s cock, instead, holding the base firmly.

The air jolts out of Jamie at his thrust and his jaw drops open, silent for a moment before a delayed moan escapes his throat. He tries to both fuck into Mason’s hand and grind down on his cock as much as he can with his hands cuffed to the headboard.

“Oh, fuck. Mason, please. _Please_ ,” he begs. “Fuck me.”

Mason gives him what he wants because he asked so nicely.

He pulls out and shoves back in deep and hard once, then twice, making sure to brush against Jamie’s prostate with every pass. He starts rhythmically fucking into Jamie and spits on his cock, even though his steady stream of precum is more than enough to keep it lubricated, and jerks his hand to match his thrusts.

Jamie’s eyes roll back as he picks up a repetitive chant of ‘yes’s. His cock twitches and Mason knows he’s going to cum soon, so he thrusts faster and faster to push Jamie to the edge of his orgasm then stops, taking his hand off Jamie’s cock completely.

Whining, Jamie bucks his hips into the air uselessly. Mason almost pities him.

“No. Fuck. Stop,” Jamie cries pathetically. “Stop teasing me. Just let me cum, please. I, I need to cum.”

Mason grins, a little mischievously, but Jamie has his eyes closed and misses it. “You want to cum?”

Jamie nods.

“You want me to fuck you?”

Jamie nods again. “ _Yes_ , please.”

“Okay,” he agrees too easily, but again, Jamie doesn’t notice.

He starts ruthlessly fucking into Jamie, tugging at his cock as fast as he can and Jamie jerks his hips up and down to meet Mason’s thrusts and strokes. His body jerks and convulses and then he’s cumming on his tummy in thick stripes that reach up to his chest from the force of his orgasm.

Mason fucks and strokes Jamie through it, not slowing down once- even as Jamie comes down from his high and hisses in pain.

“No, stop, please,” Jamie grits out through clenched teeth, but he doesn’t use the safeword. Earlier in the day, Mason had asked if he could try something to push Jamie past his limit and Jamie agreed. He promised to use the safe word if it was too much and he doesn’t now, so Mason keeps going.

He continues to fuck into Jamie’s sensitive hole as Jamie’s whines get louder and more anguished.

“I thought you wanted me to fuck you,” Mason says, putting a hint of disappointment into his tone. “Were you just lying to me?”

“I- what?” Jamie’s voice is strained and confused between his growing cries. “I, ah! Ah! Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

“Yes, that’s what you wanted, isn’t it?”

Jamie squirms underneath him, struggling to get away from Mason’s cock and hand.

“You _begged_ me to fuck you and now you’re wanting me to stop?” Mason scoffs and shakes his head. “I’m graciously giving you what you asked for and this is the thanks I get?”

It’s somewhat difficult for Mason to jerk Jamie’s cock while pounding into while Jamie is squirming around, but Mason uses his other hand to hold down his hips, leaning most of his weight into pinning Jamie down. He adds a twist to his wrist as he pulls at Jamie’s cock, rubbing the pad of his thumb across the slit.

Jamie is near tears and is crying out in pain through his tightly clenched jaw and Mason wonders if he’s taking it too far.

“Are you needing to use the safe word?” he asks, only barely slowing down his pace.

Jamie shakes his head rigorously, though his shouts don’t dampen.

Picking back up speed, Mason pounds into Jamie, fucking him into the mattress as Jamie’s cries begin to turn from pain to pleasure. He starts to meet Mason’s hips again instead of pulling away, letting out quiet moans between grunts before the moans take over, sounding more than the grunts.

Mason tightens his fist around Jamie’s cock and pulls on it, drawing a steady stream of ‘ah, ah, ah’s from him. Stopping, he wraps his fingers around the base, squeezing and acting like a cock ring as Jamie tries to buck up into his hand.

“ _Ohhhhhh_ , god, Mason,” Jamie mewls. “I’m, I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cum again. Fuck.”

Mason pauses thrusting and leans down to kiss the head of Jamie’s cock. “Such a good boy for me,” he murmurs into the flushed red tip, causing Jamie to let out a wanton moan.

As soon as he starts fucking into Jamie again, Jamie throws back his head and cums again, painting more of his tummy and chest. He clenches down on Mason’s cock with a vice grip and Mason silently curses the cock ring he put on himself.

Holding himself still in Jamie as he convulses more violently than the first time, Mason waits out his orgasm before slowly pulling out. Jamie hisses and grunts at the stimulation against his oversensitive hole.

Mason waits patiently with his own hard cock, straining for release. He waits until Jamie’s breathing has returned to normal, massaging his hips and inner thighs.

“Jamie?” he calls, pausing as Jamie slowly lifts his heavy head and blinks hazily at him. “How are you feeling?”

“‘M’good,” he slurs, his eyes sliding shut as though it takes too much energy to hold them open.

He’s not sure he wants to do this to Jamie, but he asks, “Do you think you can cum for me one more time?”

He will understand completely if Jamie says no, but he thinks for a moment then nods. Mason grins and kisses his belly button, which miraculously, hasn’t been covered in cum. Not yet.

“So good for me,” he praises into Jamie’s sweat-covered skin.

Grabbing the lube, Mason coats his fingers and lines one up to Jamie’s puffy, overused hole. Jamie sucks in a sharp breath of air when Mason applies pressure, but he nods again and Mason pushes in. He goes slowly as he works up to two fingers, fingerfucking him with the two digits while his other hand wraps around his own cock.

Pumping his fingers into Jamie, Mason adds a third as he nears his first orgasm of the night. He curls his fingers, searching for Jamie’s prostate and finding it as Jamie yelps and writhes both toward and away from his fingers.

By the cusp of his third orgasm, Jamie is trembling all over and there are tears streaking down his cheeks as he thrashes around. He pulls at the handcuffs keeping him tethered to the headboard and Mason’s grateful they got the extra padded kind. The last thing he wants is for Jamie to hurt himself.

Mason lets go of his cock just long enough to pull the cock ring off before jerking furiously while shoving his fingers roughly into Jamie and his mind blanks as he cums. He pants and trembles and distantly, he registers Jamie cumming again.

Curling over, he rests his head on Jamie’s hip as he slowly regains awareness.

“Are you okay?” he asks, not lifting his head. “Was it too much?”

There’s only silence in answer and Mason turns his head to look up at Jamie, seeing his face relaxed and almost peaceful. If not for his sweaty hair, tear-streaked and flushed cheeks, and laboured breathing, Mason would think he’s just sleeping.

He realizes, belatedly, that Jamie literally passed out from the force of his orgasm.

Mason deftly cleans him up, uncuffing his hands and wrapping him in the softest blanket they have. Cuddling up with him, Mason kisses Jamie’s temple and whispers praises into his hair before he drifts off himself.


	20. Cunnilingus

Bounding up the stairs, Jamie throws open the door and sees her girlfriend, Madison, standing on the other side.

“Hey, Ma…” Jamie trails off as she takes in Madison’s [outfit](https://fanartsarahtregay.tumblr.com/post/631787456686096384/femmason-madison-and-femjamie-jamie).

She’s wearing a cute little denim overall skirt with an off-the-shoulder white crop top. Her curls are loose and styled instead of pulled back in a ponytail. She got a haircut since the last time she saw her- the night before. Instead of going to the bottom of her breasts, the ends of her curls are grazing her exposed collarbones. She’s also wearing a little bit of makeup; eyeliner, a warm eyeshadow, and some blush on her cheeks. That, or she _is_ blushing.

Madison’s fiddling with the strap of her purse, looking at Jamie nervously. The makeup makes her eyes look slightly bigger and more… hesitant? It’s not much, but Jamie has known her for so long that she spots the difference immediately.

“Oh, baby,” Jamie says, feeling underdressed next to her gorgeous girlfriend in her paint-covered skinny jeans and oversized sweater. She threw her hair up in a messy bun that morning when starting on an art project and she's sure it's been falling apart over the day.

“Do you like it?” Madison asks, sounding shy for once in her life.

To answer her question, Jamie goes to grab her hands, but her paintbrushes are still in one hand and getting in the way. She shoves the handles into her bun to free her hands and pulls Madison into a kiss.

Madison kisses back and cups Jamie cheek with one hand, reaching up for the paintbrushes with the other. "You hate getting paint in your hair," she murmurs into Jamie's lips.

Jamie does and she grins, pleased that her girlfriend knows her so well.

“C’mon in,” Jamie says, inviting her into the house. She closes the door behind them to keep the hot summer air outside as she takes another look over Madison's outfit.

It's not fancy, per se, but it’s more stylized and put together than what she usually throws on, usually a T-shirt and jeans or shorts. 

Jamie rubs the sleeve of the ruffled crop top between her thumb and index finger. “Did you just get this?” she asks, referring to the whole outfit. She’s never seen any of it before. Madison stopped wearing Londa’s old clothes after they went to university and got her own wardrobe.

“Yes. Brooke and Kelley helped me pick it out this morning at the mall.”

Jamie recalls seeing the messages in the group chat, but she hadn't been able to go, staying at home to work on a project for the summer course she's taking.

“I love it. God, you’re so pretty,” Jamie says, kissing her again before turning to the stairs.

“Why are you wearing a sweater? It’s, like, 80 degrees outside. I’m hot just looking at you,” Madison says as Jamie leads her upstairs to her bedroom.

She turns to look over her shoulder. “Yeah, you are,” she says with a wink and Madison blushes a little. It’s so cute. “I was downstairs,” she continues, referring to the room she took over as her ‘studio,’ which is always chilly.

It is hotter upstairs, so she strips off the sweater and throws it on the back of her desk chair, leaving her in a spaghetti strap tank top.

Madison comes to stand in front of her, her head tilting up to Jamie and puts her hands on Jamie’s now bare arms. She slides them up to her neck and draws her down into a kiss, deeper than the one they shared at the door. Jamie puts her hands on Madison’s hips, bringing them closer together as Madison nibbles on her bottom lip.

Putting her hands over top of where Jamie’s rest on her hips, Madison guides them up her body, stopping at the buttons holding the straps to the front.

A thrill runs through Jamie as she unbuttons the straps and the front tumbles down. She cups Madison’s breasts in her hands through her shirt, loving how they fit perfectly into her palms. She massages them gently and Madison slides her hands up Jamie’s arms to her shoulders, not breaking the kiss once as she lets Jamie slowly undress her.

They do have to pull apart when Jamie tugs the shirt off, Madison’s curls tumbling down like a waterfall and Jamie is dazzled by the show.

Then she sees the white lace strapless bra Madison is left standing in and feels a need to touch. Leaning down to kiss Madison’s bared stomach, Jamie places a hand on her thigh and slides her thumb up the bottom of her skirt.

Madison’s tummy quivers under her lips as she lets out a breathy sigh.

Looking up her body, Jamie sees that Madison’s eyes have fallen shut and her head is tilted to the side as she’s lost in her pleasure. Her lips are parted a sliver and Jamie stands up to kiss her again.

Madison kisses back as her hands go to Jamie, tugging the tank top out of her jeans and resting them on her waist. She rubs little circles with her thumbs and it sends a shiver up Jamie’s spine and she can feel heat building low in her gut. She reaches around Madison to unclasp her bra but Madison stops her with a hand on her arm and whispers, “Wait.”

Jamie pauses and takes her hands off Madison. She didn’t think she did anything wrong, but Madison doesn’t explain. Instead, she moves her hands to her own hips and a few seconds later, the skirt starts to fall away. Madison lets it drop to the floor and Jamie can see the delicate white panties that match the bra.

Her jaw goes slack, speechless as her knees weaken and she has to lean the back of her leg against her bed for support. It’s not enough and she falls on the bed, sitting slowly and never taking her eyes off her girlfriend.

The lacy white of the lingerie complements her honey skin, making her seem more tanned from the contrast and it fits her perfectly. Hugging her curves and adding a delicate touch to her muscles, Madison looks exquisite. Jamie can’t believe she got so lucky to be able to call her _hers_.

“Maddy,” she whispers hoarsely. “You, it- fuck. You look so good.”

Madison smiles softly. “You think so?”

“Baby,” Jamie says, reaching out to tug her closer. “We looked at Greek and Roman statues this year and, darling, you look better than Aphrodite.”

Madison blushes deeply and looks away, fidgeting under Jamie’s gaze and a rush of pride flows through her because Madison doesn’t fluster easily.

Pulling her down onto the bed, Jamie rolls on top of Madison, kissing from her throat down to her chest. She unhooks the bra and puts it to the side. She’d normally throw it, but it looks new and expensive. She kisses, licks, and sucks on Madison’s breasts and nipples until her breathing is uneven then continues over her stomach to her panties.

Jamie kisses the lace before crooking a finger under the top and slowly pulling it down. It’s a tease to both her and Madison as more of her vagina is gradually revealed and Jamie wants nothing more than to get her hands on her.

It’s a bit of work getting the panties off with Madison underneath her, but soon it’s hanging off one ankle as her legs fall open.

Kissing the same spot- now without the lace- Jamie trails down, to the slightly parted lips of Madison’s vagina and Madison moans, threading her hands into Jamie’s hair. She doesn’t push Jamie in or away, she just holds her while Jamie kisses her inner thighs.

She shifts her weight so she’s fully laying on her stomach and her hands are free to touch Madison. Putting them on her thighs, Jamie nudges her face closer and runs her tongue around Madison’s clit a few times before swiping down into her wet folds.

Madison moans louder and Jamie uses her fingers to spread her lips for better access. She starts slow then speeds up, burying her face into Madison and licking enthusiastically. Her nose is pressed against Madison’s clit as she sticks her tongue as far into Madison as she can.

Pulling back only as far as needed, Jamie sucks on her own fingers before rubbing a fingertip against Madison’s opening and diving back in. She shoves her tongue in and gently presses her finger in to reach deeper than she can with just her mouth. With her other hand, she takes Madison’s clit between her fingers, pinching and rolling the sensitive nub as she adds a second and third finger in her opening.

It’s messy as she devours Madison while fingering her, Madison’s wet juices smearing across her face. There’s also some of her spit dripping down her chin, but she doesn’t care about making a mess of her sheets. Not when she’s eating out her girlfriend.

Before long, Madison is rocking against her face, grinding down as she moans. Her hands tighten their hold of Jamie’s hair and it makes Jamie want to work harder.

She wraps her lips around Madison’s clit and sucks, curling her fingers to find her g-spot. Jamie grazes over the bundle of nerves and Madison bucks her hips, her moans turning into whines the closer she gets to her orgasm. Jamie dives back into her, licking and sucking as much and as hard as she can, urging Madison to the edge.

Pulling her deeper and hooking her legs around Jamie’s head, Madison locks her in as she shakes and moans. Jamie loves every second, although it’s difficult to breathe pressed this close, fingering and licking harder than before.

Madison’s clenching around her fingers and tongue, then her orgasm hits Jamie in the face, coating her with her sticky release, which Jamie licks up as much as she can. Madison whines when she becomes too sensitive and Jamie pulls back, lightly kissing her hips.

“That was amazing,” Madison pants. “Thank you.”

Jamie grins and crawls up her body, leaving little kisses along her path. She reaches Madison’s flushed face and kisses her. Madison tilts her head to deepen the kiss but pulls back, putting a hand on Jamie’s chest to hold her back.

“Your face is soaking wet. You should probably clean it.”

Ignoring her, Jamie leans down and buries her face in her neck, nipping at her throat and Madison shrieks.

“No! You’re getting me all gross and wet!” she protests, but she’s laughing, a wide smile taking over her face, and Jamie can’t really take her seriously right now.


	21. Feminization & Cock Warming

Mason is in the middle of gaming when Jamie walks up behind him and drapes himself over the back of his chair. Jamie wraps his arms around Mason’s chest, burying his face into his shoulder.

“Hey, babe,” Mason says, reaching up to ruffle Jamie’s hair. He pushes one side of the headset off the ear closest to Jamie, figuring he’ll want to talk at some point. He also mutes his mic to keep whatever Jamie might say between them.

He doesn’t say anything, though, just moves around the chair to sit in Mason’s lap. Mason doesn’t take his eyes off the screen, but he does let go of the controller again to let Jamie completely climb into his lap.

Mason keeps his arms loose around Jamie for him to shift and adjust into a comfortable position before settling sideways, curled up into Mason’s chest and resting his head on his shoulder. Mason tucks his arms in around Jamie’s waist and tilts his head down just enough to kiss Jamie’s hair without breaking his concentration.

When he completes the level, he pauses the game and looks down at Jamie. He sees, for the first time, the short white skirt fanning out around his waist.

“Oh, one of those days, sweetheart?” he asks gently, putting an open palm on his thigh.

Jamie hums into Mason’s neck.

Mason rubs at his back before turning back to his game, passing another level with Jamie cuddling into him. He places kisses on Jamie’s head every once in a while, when the fight scenes are less demanding. It’s as he’s partway into the next level that Jamie shifts for the first time since he curled into Mason; long enough for him to wonder if Jamie had fallen asleep.

Jamie turns in his lap, sitting on him with his back to Mason’s chest, their legs alternating with the other’s. He leans his head back to rest on Mason’s shoulder again, facing forward this time. When Mason takes a quick glance over, he sees that Jamie’s eyes are open and he’s watching Mason’s character on screen.

He shifts again a few minutes later, his ass bumping into Mason’s crotch, only for a second, so he brushes it off as an accident. Until it happens a few more times, though Jamie doesn’t seem to be reacting to it.

Mason does catch on to what’s happening when Jamie squirms a little, pressing his ass into Mason’s crotch with more purpose. Jamie then pulls the skirt out from where he was sitting on it, leaving his mostly bare ass rests on Mason’s thighs.

“Hey, baby girl,” he coos, rubbing at Jamie’s hip during a lull in the game. “Are you needing to be filled?”

Jamie whines and nods, shifting against Mason’s crotch again.

“Go ahead and get me ready,” Mason says, kissing his cheek.

Biting his lip, Jamie grinds back with determination, moving his hips in circles that wakes up Mason’s cock with every pass. It doesn’t take long for him to thicken under Jamie’s ass.

Then Jamie crawls off his lap, sinking to his knees on the floor and pulls down the front of Mason’s sweatpants. He takes his half-hard cock out and leans in, taking it to the base and wrapping his arms around Mason’s waist. Closing his eyes, Jamie sits there under Mason’s desk with his cock filling his mouth while Mason continues his game.

Occasionally, he’ll swallow around Mason’s cock or rub his tongue against it, but he stays motionless for the most part. It feels so good, having Jamie warm his cock in his hot, wet mouth.

Thankfully, one of the guys over his headset soon calls for a break- which usually lasts 15 minutes for them to stretch their legs, get water, etc. Mason takes this time to devote his attention to Jamie.

“C’mere, baby girl,” Mason says, pulling Jamie up onto his lap again, facing him this time.

Jamie reluctantly lets Mason’s cock fall from his mouth, but he melts into the kiss Mason rewards him with.

As he kisses him, Mason cups his cheek with one hand while lubing up a few of his fingers on his other to open Jamie up. He lifts Jamie’s skirt with his clean hand and slides his palm over Jamie’s cock, caresses it lightly before pushing further back. He rubs a finger against his hole through the lacy material.

“Panties on or off?” he asks into the kiss.

Jamie continues kissing him for a few more moments before pulling away and tucking his face into the crook of Mason’s neck. “On.”

“Okay,” Mason says, kissing his messy hair.

He stops rubbing Jamie’s hole and uses the same finger to hook the lace and pull it to the side, exposing his hole. Jamie whines as his lubed finger nudges against his entrance and pushes in.

Mason goes slow as he slides it in, gentle as he takes his time and Jamie sighs happily when it fully sheaths inside.

“Feels good,” Jamie mumbles.

“Yeah? I’m glad.”

Mason gradually starts thrusting his finger in, loosening Jamie up before he adds a second. Drawing moans from Jamie, Mason slides his fingers in and out, scissoring them to help further open Jamie’s ass as to not hurt him. He makes his way up to three before Jamie is whining and grinding down for more.

“Do you think you’re open enough, princess?”

Nodding, Jamie lifts himself off Mason’s fingers. Mason helps him turn around and sink down onto his hard, wet cock.

His ass is so much hotter and tighter than his mouth and Mason throws his head back against his chair. Taking a few deep breaths, Mason lets go of Jamie’s panties, letting them try to slide back into place but are still held aside by his cock.

Picking up his headset and controller again, seeing that the 15 minutes are almost up. He’s settled in place with his cock buried in Jamie’s ass when the game starts again and they’re almost exactly how they were positioned before the break.

Jamie doesn’t say or do much while Mason plays the game, just sits and watches. A few times, he interjects with suggestions for a move for Mason to make and, a little more frequently, Mason thrusts up into Jamie.

As Mason and the other guys draw near the end of the session an hour and a half later, Jamie starts growing antsy. He rolls his hips and grinds down onto Mason’s cock, quiet whines sounding from the back of his throat.

“Just a little longer, sweetheart,” Mason says, kissing his temple, “then I can give you what you need. How does that sound?”

Jamie turns his head to face Mason. “Please?”

“Of course, anything for my precious baby,” Mason says, kissing his lips and turning back to the game as he rests his head against Jamie’s. He does thrust into him more often, though, letting Jamie have a little bit more of what he wants.

By the time Mason logs out of the game, the front of Jamie’s skirt is tented up from his hard cock. It’s so hot. Mason’s torn between leaving it as it is and flipping it up so he can see Jamie’s cock straining against the lace panties.

He leaves it and takes Jamie’s waist in both hands, lifting him an inch and letting him drop back down onto his cock.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Jamie moans. “Do that again.”

Mason does. He repeats the action a few times then thrusts up at the same time he drops Jamie and Jamie’s mouth drops open as he moans loudly. Mason fucks up into him until Jamie’s close and then he stops before Jamie can cum.

“Can you stand for me, baby?”

Jamie whines in frustration but slides off when Mason nudges him.

He positions Jamie so he’s standing in front of Mason’s desk, legs spread as he leans onto it on his elbows. The skirt is short enough that it rides up in the back, barely covering his ass and Mason gets a good look at the black panties stretched over his cheeks and hard cock.

“You look so good like this, baby girl,” Mason praises and kisses one of his cheeks.

Keening, Jamie pushes out his ass more, presenting it to Mason.

Mason reaches out and hooks a finger on the lace, pulling it to the side to look at Jamie's gaping and puffy boypussy. He wants to touch him and take him immediately, but he waits for a few more moments, soaking in the pretty view.

When he can’t take anymore and Jamie’s whines have grown more desperate, Mason stands behind Jamie and lines up his cock. He sinks in slowly, moaning at how good Jamie feels even though he’s already been in him for so long.

He begins to thrust, leisurely at first but gradually speeding up. Jamie groans and pushes back, meeting every thrust with one of his own.

Feeling his own orgasm grow near, Mason reaches around Jamie, feeling for his cock. He massages it through the panties for a few seconds then pulls it out. He strokes it a few times before tucking it under the waistband of the skirt.

He stops fucking Jamie then, who complains when he pulls out completely, but Mason pays him no mind. Instead, he turns Jamie around to face him and hooks his hands under his thighs. Lifting him, Mason sets Jamie on the edge of his desk and pushes back into his ass.

“Look at you,” Mason says as he fucks into Jamie. “Look at your pretty cock peeking out from under your skirt.”

Jamie blinks his eyes open and looks down at where only the flushed head of his cock is exposed above his skirt.

“Are you going to cum on your tummy, baby?”

“Yes,” Jamie moans. “Anything for you.”

Mason slams harder and faster into Jamie as he cups Jamie’s balls in his hand. He rolls them around, bringing Jamie closer to his orgasm. He wants Jamie to cum first, but Jamie’s too pretty and Mason can’t hold back any longer.

He cums in Jamie’s ass and Jamie cums only a few seconds later, his hole fluttering around Mason’s cock and milking him of his cum.

Coming down from his high, Mason sees that Jamie did cum on his tummy, streaks dripping down his stomach.

“You look lovely, baby,” he says, leaning in to kiss Jamie.

Jamie giggles as he kisses back.


	22. Fucking Machine

Jamie mewls, scratching at the floor desperately. It’s almost too much for him to handle.

The dildo is fucking into him at a ruthlessly rhythmic pace and has been for what feels like hours. He’s been pushed to the brink of orgasming, but whenever he’s close, Mason slows down the machine or stops it completely.

His elbows are sore from holding his weight and he shifts to lay his chest on the floor. The change in position has him arching his back and the machine pounding the dildo into his prostate. It pulls a whine from him but he doesn’t have enough energy to find a better angle.

“What did I say about noises?”

Jamie jumps, startled by Mason’s voice behind him. He hadn’t realized Mason came back already, but on the other hand, it feels like forever ago that Mason left him getting drilled by the machine.

He looks over his shoulder and sees Mason standing there with a coffee mug. Mason left him to get _coffee_. Jamie almost feels hurt but it also makes his cock twitch at how Mason dismissed him so easily and looks so uncaring at how Jamie’s being fucked raw.

If anything, Mason looks more affected by the noise Jamie wasn’t supposed to make, more than the toy sliding in and out of his ass.

Putting down his coffee, Mason walks over and crouches in front of him, taking his jaw in his coffee-warmed fingers. It’s a blessed contrast to the chilly air he’s kneeling naked in and he almost moans.

“I asked a question.”

Fuck. Jamie doesn’t remember what it was.

“Um, yes?” He guesses.

“Is that how you’re supposed to talk to me?” Mason’s fingers tighten on his jaw and he slaps Jamie’s ass. It’s a struggle to keep in his yelp. “Besides, it wasn’t a yes or no question.”

He looks up at Mason with wide eyes and a silent question.

“Yes?”

Given permission, Jamie asks for him to repeat the question.

Running a hand through Jamie’s hair, Mason complies. “I asked what I told you about noises.”

“Not to make them.”

“And when I came back, what were you doing?”

“M-making noises,” he admits, lowering his eyes in submission.

Mason scratches Jamie’s head in what Jamie knows is a false sense of comfort. “Good boy. What should your punishment be?”

Biting his lip, Jamie prays that the question was only Mason thinking out loud. He hates having to choose his own punishments; he always worries over picking something too hard or too easy compared to what he did wrong. But Mason is silent and when Jamie glances up he sees him waiting with an expectant expression.

“Um, spanking?” Mason raises an eyebrow and he adds on a quick, “Sir.”

Mason considers it for a moment tilting his head. “And you think that’s a suitable punishment?”

Jamie’s gut churns and he doesn’t know if it’s because of the machine still pounding away or the way Mason’s looking at him. Either way, his cock hasn’t softened a little since Mason came back.

“Yes, sir,” he says. For him, it sounds like the safest option, so long as Mason doesn’t ask him how many. He never specified how big of a punishment Jamie deserves and spanking has a wide range, depending on the number of hits.

“Okay,” Mason says slowly. “Five hits and you wear the collar. How does that sound?”

He nods his head quickly. “Good, sir.”

Mason leaves his sight for a minute as he grabs the collar. While waiting, Jamie lets his head fall down onto his arms. He still has his head down when Mason returns, reaching under Jamie's head to attach the collar around his neck.

It's not much, just a leather strap, but it fits so snugly and holds so much meaning. Jamie always feels like he belongs to Mason, that Mason owns him. Jamie loves it. He loves how it mentally weighs heavy around his neck.

Mason buckles it up to Jamie’s favourite tightness; loose enough for Mason to hook a finger under, but snug enough to press firmly against his throat. He can feel the pressure every time he swallows.

He _really_ wants to moan.

Instead, he closes his eyes and mentally appreciates the feeling of the collar.

He hears Mason shifting behind him and then the fucking machine slows to a halt. Jamie turns his head to look over his shoulder and he sees Mason sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Come here,” he says and Jamie briefly wonders how he can make something sound so innocent yet demanding. He doesn’t even hesitate to crawl over, letting the dildo slip out of his ass. He shudders for a moment, adjusting to his gaping ass clenching around nothing.

It’s when Jamie’s kneeling at his feet that he sees that Mason didn't come back with only the collar. In his hand is a paddle and Jamie mentally curses while his cock twitches in interest. It hurts more than Mason’s hand and leaves Jamie’s ass too sensitive to sit on afterwards, but it also feels so _good_.

Mason maneuvers him so Jamie’s kneeling the way he was for the machine, his ass towards Mason as he’s on all fours. Using his feet, Mason knocks Jamie’s arms out from under him and Jamie tumbles to the ground, his back arched downwards and his ass presenting to Mason.

“You look so good like this, baby boy,” Mason praises. “You should see how wrecked your asshole is. So pretty and red and puffy.”

He pushes a finger against Jamie’s tender hole and Jamie squirms back into the touch. Mason then puts his hand fully on Jamie’s ass, cupping and squeezing both of his cheeks in turn. He rubs one lightly then takes his hand off and then a smack landing where it just was.

Jamie jumps as the spark of pain goes straight to his cock. He has to bite his lip to keep himself from moaning.

“Oh,” Mason chimes in, seemingly reading Jamie’s mind. “Do not make any noises. Your punishment is for doing just that and if you can’t make it with only five hits, your punishment is going to be more severe.”

The second hit matches the first on the opposite cheek and the third and fourth echo the first two. Mason takes longer getting to the fifth and final hit and Jamie almost slips up twice in his impatience.

Spreading Jamie’s ass with one hand, Mason spits on his gaping hole and rubs it in with the other. There’s a few-second pause and then the last hit smacks right onto his hole.

Jamie has to physically fight the urge to yelp, throwing all of the energy into writhing on the floor instead.

“Good boy,” Mason compliments and Jamie smiles despite the situation.

His mind is hazy and he’s not really paying attention to where Mason’s guiding him until the dildo slides into him once more. It doesn’t start moving just yet, as Mason runs his fingers through Jamie’s sweaty hair.

“Your reward for taking your punishment so well,” Mason says, “is that you can make noises now. You don’t have to hold them back.”

“Thank you, sir,” Jamie says graciously.

Then the toy pushes into him and Jamie moans loudly. He thought he couldn’t take it before, but not it’s so much _more_. His ass is sore from the spanking and the toy fucking into him is setting him on fire.

His cock is straining for release, hanging heavy underneath him and swaying with the quick thrusts of the machine.

Reaching out, Jamie taps Mason’s ankle.

“Yes?”

“Permission to cum?”

Mason doesn’t answer right away, instead, getting off the bed to kneel in front of Jamie. He lifts Jamie’s head with a finger under his chin and leans in. “Permission granted,” he says softly in Jamie’s ear.

Cupping a hand around the back of Mason’s neck, Jamie holds him close as he cums, the toy fucking him through his orgasm. It keeps going at the brutal tempo and it’s too much as he comes down and he whines. Mason tugs him off and pulls him into his lap. Jamie’s legs fall on either side of his waist, Mason’s legs spread just enough that Jamie’s hurting ass isn’t resting on them. He’s curled into Mason, tucking his head into the crook of his neck and wrapping his arms around his waist.

Mason turns off the machine and suddenly it’s very quiet and Jamie notices for the first time that he’s trembling.

“Are you okay?” Mason asks quietly and Jamie nods. “Was anything too much?”

Shaking his head this time, Jamie mumbles, “t’s good. Nice.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Mason says, kissing the top of his head. He goes to take off the collar, but Jamie knocks his hand aside, wanting to wear it for a little longer.


	23. Blow Jobs & Rimming

Guiding a very naked Mason down until he is on the bed, Jamie kisses from his throat to his chest then back up to his lips. Mason’s hands tighten their hold of his hair, his mouth parting under Jamie’s.

“Wanna take care of you,” Jamie mumbles into the kiss and Mason hums.

He lets himself get lost in the kiss for a few moments before pulling back. Kissing Mason’s nose, Jamie grins at the soft smile he gets and gives a chaste kiss to his lips.

Reaching for the lube where it’s usually kept by the bed, Jamie pretends to be confused when it’s not there.

“Um, maybe it’s in the bathroom?” Mason suggests. He goes to sit up, but Jamie puts his hands on his chest, pushing him back down.

“I’ll get it.” He kisses Mason once more and stands, silently cheering that his plan is working out so far.

Out of sight from Mason, Jamie opens the drawer with the lube he had moved earlier, grabbing the fake tongue piercing he put next to it. He tries to be quick as he puts the first magnetic ball where he wants it on the top of his tongue and matches its placement with its pair on the bottom. It feels a little weird, even with the two weeks he had practiced wearing them.

He grabs the lube and turns back around and exits the bathroom, seeing Mason blinking his eyes open, no doubt wondering what’s taking Jamie so long. Mason relaxes back into the bed when he sees Jamie returning.

Jamie doesn’t say anything- he doesn’t want to give away the surprise- as he climbs back on the bed. He sits between Mason’s legs and rubs his thighs.

“Feels nice,” Mason sighs.

Massaging up his legs, Jamie rubs at his hips before moving to Mason’s cock. He wraps his fingers of one hand around the base and cups his balls with his other hand. Leaning down, Jamie directs Mason’s cock to his mouth, kissing the tip lightly.

Normally, he’d want Mason to look at him while he takes his cock, but he doesn’t say anything this time. He doesn’t want Mason to see the metal ‘piercing’ before he feels it.

Jamie opens his mouth, lowering it around the head of Mason’s cock. He keeps his eyes locked on Mason’s face, watching and waiting for the moment Mason feels the fake tongue piercing. He closes his lips and flicks his tongue against the underside of the head.

Mason’s reaction is immediate. He jumps, eyes flying open and propping himself on his elbows to look at Jamie. He doesn’t say anything, though.

Holding his gaze, Jamie flicks his tongue again.

Mason sits up and reaches down, sliding his hand into Jamie’s hair. He’s a little rough pulling him off but Jamie is loving it. He loves how Mason is so desperate, so affected by the metal in Jamie’s mouth. He sits up too.

“Open,” Mason instructs and Jamie complies, sticking out his tongue, flat to show off the fake piercing. Mason’s eyes darken as he takes in the metal ball he can see. “Fuck. That, what- _what_?”

Jamie stays silent, letting Mason take it in.

“You,” Mason says slowly, staring at the metal. “You didn’t just have that… did you?”

Grinning, Jamie shakes his head. “No. It’s fake. They’re magnetic.” He reaches up and takes them off, holding them in the palm of his hand.

“And are they… for this?” Mason sounds so stunned and Jamie can’t help but laugh a little.

“Yes. I didn’t randomly stick two magnets in my mouth.”

Putting them back on, Jamie holds his tongue out again. He hadn’t been sure how Mason would feel about them, but considering how he hasn’t looked away from them yet, Jamie thinks it’s safe to say he likes them.

He leans in and kisses Mason, opening his mouth to runs his tongue against his lips and then Mason’s tongue. Mason groans, tightening the hand still in Jamie’s hair.

Jamie breaks away from the kiss, though and encourages Mason to lie back down with a hand on his chest. Mimicking his actions from earlier, Jamie leans down and kisses at Mason’s abs and hips and then his cock.

Mason’s watching him when Jamie takes him in his mouth this time, watching for the ‘piercing.’ He shudders and his eyes flutter when Jamie licks along the underside of his cock, from base to tip.

Smirking, Jamie drops his jaw and opens his throat, taking as much of Mason’s cock in his mouth that he can fit. He holds himself down, swirling his tongue around to brush the metal ball against Mason’s cock.

Mason moan, his hips bucking up slightly.

Jamie pulls off with a wet noise, a string of saliva connected from his bottom lip to the tip of Mason’s cock. He kisses the side of his shaft with an open mouth, rubbing his tongue and the fake piercing against it. With his hands he fondles Mason’s balls, rolling and caressing them between his fingers. Then he deepthroats Mason again.

Bobbing his head, Jamie moves one of his hands to stroke the part of Mason’s cock that he doesn’t have in his mouth. Every time he pulls up, he makes sure to flick the piercing against Mason, just under the head.

When he adds a twist to his wrist, Mason moans.

“Oh, _god_. If you continue like this, I’m going to cum soon.”

Jamie debates speeding up, but he pulls off with a better idea. Patting Mason’s thigh, he says, “Turn over.”

Mason does and Jamie maneuvers him onto his knees, gently pushing down on his back to push his ass out. He looks at the hole that is presented to him and reaches out to take his ass cheeks in both hands.

They’re soft and plump and squish so nicely when Jamie digs his fingers in. He shakes them a little, watching them jiggle before spreading them to get a better view of Mason’s hole. He spits on it, transfixed on the way his spit slips down to Mason’s balls. He uses his thumb to rub it in and spits again, circling his hole with his finger.

Moaning, Mason pushes back, but Jamie doesn’t push his finger in.

Instead, he adjusts his grip on his cheeks and spreads them further and leans in. Putting his tongue out and flat, Jamie licks a broad stroke over the hole and Mason moans again, louder. Licking again, Jamie slides his tongue over Mason’s hole, and with it, the ball ‘piercing.’

Mason pushes his ass back into Jamie’s face and Jamie responds by pushing back, burying his face between Mason’s cheeks. He licks and kisses sloppily, coating his face and Mason’s ass with his saliva. It’s hot and Jamie can’t get enough.

His licking and flicking of his tongue slowly start to open Mason up and with every pass, the tip of Jamie’s tongue dips inside.

When he pulls back to look, Mason’s hole is gaping slightly and is glistening with his spit.

Pushing his face back in, Jamie shoves more of his tongue in Mason’s ass, thrusting it a few times before pulling out. As he does, he sucks on the hole and Mason keens under him. He alternates between thrusting and sucking until Mason starts squirming.

“Shit, I- fuck,” Mason pants, his voice rough. “I’m close, Jamie. Jamie, please.”

Jamie lets go of his cheeks to grab at his cock and they close around his face. He moans into Mason’s ass and Mason moans in turn. Grabbing Mason’s cock with one hand and his own with the other, Jamie jerks them both off as he continues to eat out Mason’s ass.

It doesn’t take long for him to reach the edge of his orgasm and, reluctantly, he lets go to bring Mason off first. He pulls at Mason’s cock with both hands and shoves his tongue into his ass as far as he can reach.

Shuddering under his touch, Mason moans loudly and cums over Jamie’s fists, his hole clenching tightly around Jamie’s tongue. Jamie milks him through his orgasm then pulls back, breathing deeply. He pushes himself up on his knees and grabs his cock again, stroking quickly and cumming on Mason’s ass and lower back.

Mason is laying boneless on the mattress and Jamie curls over him to kiss between his shoulder blades.

“Fuck, that was intense,” Mason says breathlessly as Jamie cleans them both up. “We’re definitely using those again.”


	24. Virginity/First Time

Moving Mason backwards towards the bed, Jamie holds him close and kisses him, soft and sweet. He slides his hands under the hem of Mason’s shirt, resting them on his warm, sturdy body while Mason has his arms wrapped around Jamie’s neck.

The back of Mason’s legs bump into the bed and he sits slowly. Jamie follows him to not break the kiss, straddling his lap. Mason leans back onto the bed and then Jamie’s over top of him.

He tilts his head to kiss deeper, holding onto Mason’s waist before sliding his hands to his abs and up his chest. Mason’s shirt hikes up around his wrist and Mason grabs the back hem of Jamie’s shirt tugging it up. When it’s pulled up to his shoulders, Jamie sits up to take it off. Mason nudges him off his lap and takes off his own shirt, climbing higher on the bed.

Laying down and facing each other, they make out with their arms around the other until Jamie rolls them over. Mason on his back and Jamie on him, kissing along his jaw. He lifts himself enough to slide his hand between their bodies, thumbing the button of Mason’s jeans.

“Wait,” Mason says, making Jamie stop with a hand on his chest, pushing him away a few inches. “Before we get too into this, I was thinking we could try something different this time.”

Unsure of where this was going, but open to Mason’s interest, Jamie says, “Okay, sure. What is it?”

“I, um,” Mason nervously looks down for a second then back up to Jamie with a determined set in his eyes. “I’d like to try bottoming.”

“Oh,” Jamie says, taken off guard. “I’ll admit that hadn’t been what I was expecting, but I’m not against it. Are you sure?”

Mason nods. He seems so sure and Jamie is willing to try it.

“Okay. Yeah, let’s do it.”

Grinning, Mason pulls Jamie back down into a kiss. Jamie resumes where he left off, unbuttoning Mason’s jeans and slides his hand into his pants, cupping his erection through his boxers. Mason moans and pushes up into his touch.

After stripping, Jamie spreads Mason’s legs to sit between them and kisses along his chest. He rubs and kisses over Mason’s torso, working him up. Mason is moaning under his lips and hands by the time Jamie reaches his cock.

There’s a bead of precum and Jamie sticks his tongue out, licking it up. Mason’s hips buck up at the brief sensation to his cock, looking for more. Jamie gives it to him, opening his mouth and wrapping his lips around the head. As Mason groans, Jamie swirls his tongue around, flicking it over the slit.

Sliding down his cock, Jamie sucks and licks at his erection. He bobs his head and takes the base of Mason’s cock in his hand, stroking the few inches not in his mouth. Jamie swallows around it and Mason curses.

“Fuck, Jamie. That feels really good. You’re great at this.”

Jamie pulls off with a pop and strokes over Mason’s spit-covered cock. “I’m great at everything.”

“Put your money where your mouth is,” Mason shoots back and Jamie laughs.

“You were the one who said I was great at blowjobs! I was just agreeing.”

Mason’s silent for a second and then, “Shuddup.”

Jamie laughs again and kisses Mason’s hip. “Pass the lube?”

As he does, Jamie watches for any sign of second-guessing, but there isn’t any. He wonders how long Mason’s been thinking about and wanting this.

Lubing up his fingers, Jamie rubs them together to warm up the lube a bit, knowing first hand how shocking it is when cold. He trails across Mason’s cock, down over his balls, to his hole. That’s when he first sees a hesitancy in Mason.

He tenses when Jamie touches him, breathing hitching and his hands tightening, just a little, around the sheets he’s holding onto.

Jamie crawls back up Mason’s body, kissing him to take his mind off Jamie’s finger. He leaves it resting on Mason’s hole, not moving it to let Mason get used to being touched there. Instead, Jamie focuses more on pushing his tongue into Mason’s mouth: something he’s used to.

Once Mason relaxes, Jamie pulls back to look at him.

“Hey,” he says and Mason opens his eyes. “If you’re not comfortable with anything, or if it’s painful, tell me to stop, okay? I don’t want to hurt you. I want this to be good for you, which means you have to tell me if it’s not.”

Mason smiles softly, looking at Jamie like he’s so in love and it makes Jamie’s stomach fill with butterflies. “I promise.”

He pulls Jamie down in for another kiss and Jamie presses his finger against Mason with the slightest amount of pressure. It takes a little more before it slips in and Mason groans, tightening his grip on the back of Jamie’s neck.

“Relax,” Jamie murmurs into his lips. “It’ll feel better if you’re not so tense.”

He kisses along the side of his neck and feels Mason’s muscles gradually unclench. He gives the majority of his attention to kissing Mason as he slowly pushes his finger in more. Mason is still relaxed, so he pulls his finger out most of the way then pushes back in. Curling his finger, Jamie searches for Mason’s prostate and he knows he finds it when Mason’s body jerks and he moans loudly.

Working his way up to a steady rhythm, Jamie thrusts his finger until Mason feels loose enough then slows and lines up a second finger. It takes a little more effort to get them both in, but Mason gave him the okay. He doesn’t force them in, but eventually, Mason’s hole takes both fingers.

Mason is mewling and holding tightly onto Jamie’s shoulders by the time he’s loose around three fingers.

“Do you think you’re ready?” Jamie asks him, not wanting to assume and hurt him.

He nods. “Yes. Yes, _please_. I need it. I need you.”

A thrill of being wanted and needed runs through Jamie wonders if this is what it’s like for Mason when Jamie begs for his cock.

Jamie lubes up his cock and shifts from a kneeling position to laying down between Mason’s legs. He hooks his arms under Mason’s knees to pull them up and out until he’s almost folded in half, exposing his hole for Jamie to line up to. He’s about to push in when Mason reaches out and takes Jamie’s hand in his, the other gripping on his bicep. The sight of their interlocked fingers sends a pleasant warmth through Jamie.

He pushes against Mason’s entrance and it needs a little more encouragement than what was needed for his fingers. Then the head of his cock slides in and it feels _so_ good and warm and tight around him. He hardly notices Mason’s fingers clamping down around his arm.

Jamie holds still to let Mason adjust to the stretch and he moans loudly, dropping his head onto Mason’s shoulder.

“More?” Mason asks, his voice strained but needy.

Gently pushing in, Jamie’s cock sinks in inch by agonizing inch until he’s completely buried in Mason’s ass. He shifts and kisses all over his face while he waits for the go-ahead.

With him laying chest to chest on top of Mason, Jamie can feel his breathing even out and his cock twitch against their stomachs. Mason loosens his death grip.

“How do you feel?”

“So full and whole,” Mason pants. “Is this how it is for you?”

Jamie kisses his forehead before resting his own forehead against Mason’s. “Yeah. I love it.” With the hand not holding onto his, Jamie caresses Mason’s arm.

“Move, please?” Mason asks, wiggling his ass as much as he can with Jamie draped over him.

Shifting his weight to his elbows, Jamie is able to move his hips, lifting them to pull out of Mason and lowering into him again.

“ _God_ , yes. More, please.”

Jamie rocks his hips back and forth, gently thrusting into Mason until Mason whines for him to go faster. He lifts his hips again and drops down, thrusting into Mason harder than he did before and Mason moans.

Basing his technique off what he knows he likes, Jamie thrusts into Mason faster and harder, pounding him into the mattress.

“Fuck,” he groans. “You feel so good.”

Mason lets go of Jamie’s arm to hold onto the back of his neck, tilting his head down to bring him into a kiss. They swallow each other’s noises as Jamie hammers into him and Mason starts moving his own hips to meet Jamie’s.

It doesn’t take long for either of them to reach their orgasms, both experiencing a new kind of pleasure for the first time. With Jamie’s cock brushing against his prostate, Mason cums first on both of their stomachs and, with Mason’s ass clenching around his cock, Jamie is cumming a few thrusts later.

Still buried in Mason’s ass, Jamie lays limp on top of him, tucking his face into his neck. He lets go of Mason’s legs and they fall to sit around his waist. Mason’s arms wrap around his shoulders and Jamie doesn’t want to move.

He does, though, to clean them up. Mason hisses, oversensitive, as Jamie pulls out and Jamie takes a moment to appreciate his cum dripping out of Mason. It feels like a claim that Mason is his. That he was the one to make Mason feel good.

Afterwards, he lays on the bed next to Mason before pulling his boyfriend on top of him. Mason cuddles into his chest and Jamie runs his hands up and down his back.

“How was that? Was it okay?”

“Okay?” Mason lifts his head to look at Jamie. “It was better than okay. It was amazing. No wonder you love it so much.”

Jamie grins and kisses him. “That and you’re perfect and make me feel good. And you always take care of me.”

“You took care of me, too,” Mason mumbles into the kiss.

After a few minutes of cuddling, Jamie asks something that he was wondering about the whole time.

“Was there any particular reason you were wanting to switch or was it just cause you wanted to try it?”

“It was partly to try out of curiosity, but partly because I wanted to know how it is for you,” Mason says with a shrug, as though to play it off as casual. “If there is anything I can do to make it better.”

Beaming at how thoughtful his boyfriend is, Jamie kisses him again. “I doubt that. You’ve already set the bar pretty high,” he says and Mason giggles.


	25. Sounding & Vibrator

It’s obscene, seeing Jamie’s cock spread around the metal bar in his urethra. The sounding rod is buried deep in him and Mason can see the outline of it along the underside of his cock and the glittery jewel on the end contrasts the angry flush of his cockhead. The slit is stretched around the rod and it’s so pretty.

Kneeling on the floor between Jamie’s spread legs, Mason leans in and kisses Jamie’s cock, just next to the sound and a whine escapes Jamie’s throat.

“How's it feel?”

“It- oh, fuck- full. Oh my god.”

“Yeah? Can you take the next one?” Mason asks, referring to the next rod which is a little bit thicker.

Laying back on the bed, propped up on his elbows, Jamie nods then whimpers when Mason starts tugging the current one out.

He holds the base of Jamie’s cock to keep it steady, but lets go just before the sound is out. It slips free and Jamie's cock springs upwards, slapping against his stomach and Mason’s grins. He'd do this a hundred times to hear the smacking of hard skin against slightly softer skin. It’s so dirty and hot.

Mason puts it to the side and grabs the next sound, spreading the lube on it. He takes Jamie’s cock again and puts some more lube on the tip. Jamie yelps and Mason realizes, belatedly, that it’s probably cold and is dripping into his urethra.

“Sorry,” Mason apologizes. He kisses just under the head and rubs the lube in with his finger, warming it up a little.

The tip of his finger dips in with every pass over and an image pops into Mason’s head. He imagines being able to fit his finger in and it makes his own cock twitch. He presses against the open hole with a hint of pressure then stops and pushes the thought away; it’s something to talk about on a different day.

Instead, he puts the smaller end of the rod against the slit where his finger just was. The end slides in without a lot of pressure, but the rod quickly widens to the width of the sound and Mason meets some resistance.

With Jamie’s nod, Mason gently pushes on the sound, encouraging the textured metal into the hole. The rim of Jamie’s urethra stretches and closes around the swells of the bumps and Mason thinks he could cum from watching that alone. But he has other things planned.

He pulls on the sound, slowly drawing it out an inch and pushing it back in and Jamie groans when it’s all the way in. Mason takes a moment to look at it. From the outside, the only sign of the sound he can see is the subtle outline of the sound. If he didn’t know to look for it, he doesn’t think he would know that there’s a long piece of metal in his cock.

Taking hold of the end, Mason pulls it out- slower than before- and he watches the bulge in Jamie’s cock shorten as the sound no longer stretches his whole cock. He pushes in again and watches the reverse; the sound filling his cock again, the way it thickens in his hand.

Then Mason repeats his actions, again and again, picking up the pace.

There’s a steady stream of moans and ‘ah, ah, ah’s coming from Jamie as Mason thrusts the sound back and forth in him. Jamie’s noises get higher in pitch and Mason stops at the cusp of it, pressing it all the way in and leaving it there.

With his hand still around Jamie’s cock, Mason pumps his hand, jerking him off and the sound starts to slide out. He puts a finger on the top, pushing down and holding it in while he jerks off Jamie.

“Oh, god,” Jamie moans. “That feels so good.”

“Yeah?” Mason asks as he reaches for the vibrator. Holding it to the base of Jamie’s cock, just above his balls, Mason turns it on.

“ _Oh god_ ,” Jamie repeats more desperately, falling back and squirming on the bed from Mason’s touch.

Mason keeps it at the base for a few moments then takes his time dragging it up Jamie’s cock, coming to a stop with the vibrator on the head. Jamie is moaning and bucking his hips.

When his cries get too close to his cumming noises, Mason pulls the vibrator away and Jamie whines.

“Ah! Fuck, please?”

“Please what?”

“Please,” Jamie begs. “More. More, please, I, I need-”

The sound is starting to slide out of his cock again. Taking it out, Mason sets aside the sound that was just in Jamie’s cock, grabbing the special one he had gotten a few weeks ago. He coats it in lube and lines it up with Jamie’s slightly gaping slit.

It’s smaller and made of silicon and it slides in easier than the last. Compared to how stretched Jamie’s urethra just was, this one doesn’t quite fill him, but it will more than makeup for that in a few seconds. There’s a little cap on the end and Mason fits it over the head of Jamie’s cock, the sound completely in.

“What’s that?”

Mason looks up to see Jamie propping himself back up and opening his eyes to see what Mason’s doing. Holding eye contact, Mason presses the button on the end.

“Shit! Fuck, fuck, holy shit,” Jamie curses as he immediately falls down again and writhes around on the bed, his hips jerking both away and towards the vibrating urethra. “Holy fucking hell.”

“Jamie,” Mason mock gasps. “Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?”

“Fuck you,” he pants, trembling.

Taking a little pity on him, Mason lowers the setting and strokes him through the vibrations in his cock. He can feel the vibrations in his hand through Jamie’s cock and it’s a weird feeling. He can only imagine how intense it is for Jamie.

Painting a pretty picture, Jamie is a beautiful debauched mess with his flushes cheeks, closed eyes, open mouth, and heaving chest. His hands are clenching on the sheets and his hair is sweaty and sticking to his forehead. Mason wants to run his fingers through it.

Instead, Mason leans down and takes Jamie’s balls in his mouth, sucking on them and rolling them around in his mouth. Pulling back while sucking around them, they fall out with a pop and Mason licks up Jamie’s vibrating cock before taking them back in his mouth.

Jamie is making a symphony of delicious noises, no longer making sense with his babbling and half-words-half-moans. He’s close to cumming. Mason dials up the vibrations and Jamie is left twitching and trembling as Mason sits back and enjoys the show.

He can only take so much of not touching before he’s leaning back in, burying his face into Jamie’s crotch, licking and kissing where he can.

“You look and sound so good, baby,” he tells Jamie.

Jamie can only make a wordless moan back, grinding down against Mason’s face.

Reaching for the vibrating sound, Mason takes hold of it and draws it out at a leisure pace. He takes his time to stretch out the pleasure for Jamie and when it’s only in the head of Jamie’s cock, Mason changes directions. It earns him a broken whimper from Jamie and Jamie’s legs wrapping around him to pull him closer.

Once it’s fully in again, Mason turns up the setting even more. “Can you cum like this?”

Jamie moans and mumbles nonsensically, nodding aggressively.

“Can you hold it?”

The next noise out of Jamie sounds more pitiful than the last and if Mason were to drag it out for much longer, he thinks Jamie may cry. He doesn’t want that, though, so he tells Jamie he can cum.

“You don’t have to do that, darling. Don’t hold back. Cum for me.”

Jamie’s breath hitches and then he does.

His body tenses and his back arches, his heels digging into Mason’s back. His cock twitches and it takes a few seconds for Mason to see his cum. It slowly drips out from under the silicone cap over the head of Jamie’s cock.

Mason turns off the toy and takes it out slowly, watching as more of it is revealed cum-covered. When it’s finally out, the next few spurts of cum shoot out unobstructed, landing on his crotch and Mason’s hand. He strokes Jamie through his body-shuddering orgasm, letting go when he knows it will be painful for Jamie.

Afterwards, Mason cleans him up and crawls up the bed to Jamie, who still looks blissed out.

“Are you okay?” he asks, needing to make sure it wasn’t too much.

Jamie hums and nods, flopping one hand out to reach for Mason’s. He holds onto it and rolls his head against Mason’s shoulder.

Mason presses a kiss to his forehead and Jamie smiles.


	26. Distention & Praise

“Come on,” Jamie encourages from between Mason’s spread legs. “One more inch. Can you do that?”

Mason whines but nods and Jamie pushes against the base of the large dildo in his ass. It’s _thick_ and stretches Mason’s hole impossibly wide even though he only has half of it in him and the base is the widest part. This is the second time they’re using something this big and part of Jamie wants to call quits, not wanting to hurt Mason, but most of him doesn’t want to stop. Mason took more last time and says he can do it again. Plus, Jamie wants to see how much he can fit in Mason.

He pushes the one inch in, then another half inch while the dildo is still moving and Mason’s breathing hitches. Jamie lets go of it to rub at Mason’s thighs. Leaning down, he kisses his hips, thighs and stomach, avoiding his cock. He wants to see if Mason can cum untouched.

Hearing Mason’s breath evening out a little, Jamie puts his hand back on the toy.

“Are you good for just one more?” he asks for the third time. He’s finding the baby steps with promises of just one more are helping more than what they did last time.

Instead of Jamie controlling the small increments, Mason had taken charge, telling Jamie when to go and stop. The wall in his head was preventing him from taking more than he thought he could. Already Mason’s almost where he tapped out and he’s acting how he was halfway to that point. Jamie hopes that means that this, where they are, is around half of what Mason can actually take.

“Yes,” Mason moans and Jamie puts pressure on the end of the dildo.

There’s a little resistance, but the first inch slides in without a problem. He has to push a little harder for the extra half-inch, but he doesn’t shove it in. Leaning back, Jamie thinks they’re further than last time with that last ‘inch.’

He lets Mason take another mental break before preparing to push in the next section.

“You’re doing so well,” he coos, kissing Mason’s hip. “Are you ready for one more inch?”

Biting his lip, Mason nods. “Yeah. Yes.”

He tenses a little as Jamie goes to guide the next part of the dildo in and Jamie pauses. He kisses his hips and thighs until Mason relaxes under him, then he presses on the base of the toy.

“That’s not so bad, it is? You’ve got so much already and I know you can take more,” he says as he presses in more than he had every other time before, but Mason doesn’t seem to notice.

His eyes are shut and his mouth is open, panting and moaning as the toy is nudged further and further into him. His hands are just above his head, gripping onto the pillow exactly where Jamie told him to keep them. His legs are flexing, though they lay still on either side of where Jamie is sitting.

Jamie lets go of the toy before Mason notices he went past one inch. There’s only a couple left.

“How are you feeling?”

“Good,” Mason moans. “Full.”

Kissing his thighs, Jamie asks, “Can you take one more?”

Mason hesitates. He’s so close to taking it all and Jamie wants to scream. Or cum. Well, he’ll definitely be cumming either way, even if he’s just jerking off, because the view of the dildo in Mason’s ass is so hot.

“Please? Just one more and then we won’t go further, I promise.”

It’s enough for Mason because he nods. “Okay. Yeah, just, ah, just one more.”

Grinning, Jamie climbs up Mason’s body to kiss him. He massages at his sides and chest, his biceps and tails his fingers over Mason’s hands. A little more tension seeps out of Mason as he kisses Jamie back, his tongue sliding against Jamie’s.

Jamie reaches between Mason’s legs and grabs the dildo, pushing the last of it into Mason. The balls of the fake cock press against Mason’s ass and Mason breaks the kiss. His eyes are hazy and unfocused as he looks at Jamie.

“Was that-? Is it-?”

“Yes,” Jamie answers his unfinished questions. “You did it, baby.”

“Holy shit.” Mason’s eyes widen. “I took it all.”

Jamie kisses his cheek. “I knew you’d be able to. I told you you could.”

Pushing his face forward, Mason presses his lips to Jamie’s jaw. “You made it sound like there was more left.”

“Well,” Jamie admits, hoping Mason isn’t upset at him. “I knew you’d be stressing about the size if you knew how much you had already.”

Mason thinks for a second then nods. “That’s probably true.”

With the toy still buried in Mason’s ass, Jamie taps on the base and Mason gasps.

“Fuck,” he moans. “Do that again.”

Jamie does as he sits up, looking at the thick dildo splitting Mason’s ass in half. It’s _so_ hot and he thinks he could cum from that alone. He gently tugs on the toy and it only slides out a quarter of an inch before slipping out of his fingers and sinking back in.

“You look so pretty, baby,” he tells Mason. “Your greedy hole is sucking on the toy- it wouldn’t let me take it out. It’s stretched and so red and it’s so hot.”

Mason wiggles his ass a little. “More,” he moans.

“More? Wow, you really are a greedy little whore, aren’t you?” He coos and leans down to kiss as close as he can to Mason’s cock without touching it. He glances up Mason’s body to his face, but something catches his eye and he stops to stare.

Mason’s stomach has been flat and muscular for a few years now, but it’s currently protruding out a little and Jamie realizes it’s the distention from the dildo. It’s erotic, seeing from the outside just how stuffed Mason is from the toy.

He must be feeling like he’s about to burst at the seams.

Jamie puts his hand on Mason’s lower stomach and presses down. He can feel the outline of the toy through Mason’s stomach and it’s so hot. Keeping his hand where it is, he tugs on the toy with a tighter grip, pulling it out a little and pushing it back in. He can feel it move under his hand and he wonders what Mason is feeling. If it’s as good for him.

“Give me one of your hands,” he tells Mason, allowing him to break from the earlier order he gave him to keep them above his head.

Mason looks a little confused as to why Jamie is wanting his hand, but he puts it in Jamie’s outstretched, waiting hand. Jamie guides it to where his just was, putting his own hand on top of Mason’s. He thrusts the dildo again, letting Mason feel it through his stomach.

“ _Ohhh_ , fuck,” Mason moans, his cock twitching and some precum dribbles out of the slit. “That- holy shit.”

Pumping the toy in and out a little faster, Jamie watches Mason feel it through both his ass and his hand. His mouth opens and shuts wordlessly, his moans, hitching and sounding from deep in his chest. Mason’s eyes flutter on one particularly hard thrust, rolling back in his pleasure and Jamie gets the urge to jerk off to that sight alone.

He doesn’t touch himself, though. Not yet.

Instead, he fucks the dildo harder and faster into Mason, wanting him to cum from the toy.

“You’re doing so well,” he praises, “taking the fake cock so deep in your ass. You said you couldn’t take it all, but look at you. You’re proving yourself wrong, sweetheart. Can you feel the cock through your stomach?”

Mason whimpers and nods.

“Look at yourself,” Jamie tells him. “The cock is so thick and deep in you your tummy isn’t even flat anymore. The toy is filling you up so much it’s pressing your tummy out.”

Lifting his head and the hand over the bulge, Mason looks and moans loudly when he sees it.

“I want you to cum, baby. Can you do that for me?”

Mason reaches for his cock, but Jamie slaps his hand away.

“No.” Jamie takes on a firm voice, reminding Mason of who’s in charge. “You’ve been so good so far, don’t make me get the cuffs. Back on your stomach.”

Whining, Mason does as he’s told.

Jamie rubs his thigh as he returns to the soft, encouraging tone from before. “I want you to cum from the fat cock up your greedy whore ass. Think you can do that?”

Mason nods and Jamie thrusts the toy in hard.

“Use your words.”

It takes a few tries for Mason to get out a, “Yes.”

“Good boy. Cum for me,” he says, speeding up the thrusts and Mason’s cumming on his bulging stomach a few seconds later.

Jamie leaves the toy deep in Mason’s ass and pushes himself up onto his knees, towering over Mason as he strokes his own aching cock. He’s on the edge and he needs _something_ to drive him over. He puts his other hand on Mason’s cum-covered stomach, feeling the outline of the dildo and that’s the final push that makes him cum.

He lets his head fall and his jaw drops open as he strokes his way through his orgasm.

Afterwards, he’s kneeling there, looking at Mason through hooded eyes. Mason goes to sit up but hisses when he puts weight on his ass with the toy still buried in him. Jamie takes it out and together they get cleaned up.

Flopping back on the bed, Mason lays there, limp and fucked out and Jamie can see his gaping hole from this angle. He climbs on the bed next to Mason, pulling him close.

“You’re so open still,” he says. “Fuck, I could probably fit my fist in there.”

“Noo,” Mason whines, putting a wide hand on Jamie’s face and pushing him away. “Fuck off, we’re done for today.”

Jamie smiles and pulls Mason closer.


	27. Orgasm Control/Denial

Pulling Jamie into a bathroom stall, Mason locks the door behind them.

“What are yo-” Mason cuts him off with a hand over his mouth.

He sits cross-legged on the closed lid of the toilet and pulls Jamie onto his lap. This way, if anyone were to look under the stall door, they’d only see one set of legs. He tugs Jamie back to lean against his chest and reaches around Jamie to grab at the button of his jeans.

“What are you doing?” Jamie asks again. There’s a hint of nervousness in his tone but he doesn’t stop Mason.

“You’re going to cum right here, right now.” With that, Mason shoves his hand down the front of Jamie’s pants and Jamie jumps. “You know you’re not supposed to cum without my permission, yet you did yesterday. Fine. If what I was giving you wasn’t enough because you’re just a horny slut, I’m going to have to make you cum even more. Doesn’t matter where we are, I’m going to make you cum as many times as I want.”

Jamie tilts his head down but Mason can still see the vibrant blush. “Did you have to say cum so many times?” he asks quietly, embarrassed even though there’s no one else in the bathroom.

“Yes,” Mason says at a regular volume. He now has Jamie’s cock out and is stroking it. “And I will continue to say cum until you learn that you’re only allowed to cum when I say you can. So, are you going to cum for me?”

Nodding, Jamie’s face darkens and he slumps further into Mason’s chest. His cock is hardening quickly in Mason’s hand, despite Mason jerking him dry. Mason holds his hand up to Jamie’s face and tells him to spit. Jamie shifts awkwardly on Mason’s lap but does, his face burning the whole time.

It’s easier to stroke him now and Jamie is starting to whine softly and he leans his head back, resting it on Mason’s shoulder as his eyes flutter shut. When Mason cups his balls in his other hand, Jamie rolls his head into Mason’s neck. The gentle brushes of air against his skin tickle a little.

As he’s running the pad of his thumb over the slit of Jamie’s cock, Mason leans his head on Jamie’s. After a few moments, he feels a drop of precum under his finger and he spreads it around the head. Almost as soon as he swipes the first one away, a second is beading up in its place.

Mason pumps Jamie’s cock quicker, adding a twist on each pull and Jamie presses his mouth to his neck.

At first, he just kisses along the side of Mason’s neck but then he opens his mouth. Using his tongue, Jamie licks and nips his throat, sucking a hickey just under where Mason’s shirt collar lies. Mason lets out a shaky exhale and rolls his head on Jamie’s to kiss his hair.

Remembering he’s supposed to be teaching Jamie a lesson and this is supposed to be his punishment, Mason lifts his head and starts stroking even faster. The wetness of Jamie’s spit and precum is making filthy noises with each pump of his hand. He fondles Jamie’s balls with the other, squeezing them a little in his fist and Jamie whimpers.

Just then, the bathroom opens and they both freeze, Jamie tensing in his lap.

“Be good,” Mason whispers in Jamie’s ear as he resumes his stroking. He goes slower than before to keep as quiet as he can to not give away what they’re up to.

Jamie looks at him with wide, panicked eyes and Mason holds his stare as he continues to stroke his cock. He tries for an unimpressed expression, but also one that tells Jamie to not make a sound. Jamie puts a hand over his mouth. His cock twitches in Mason’s hand and it encourages him to keep moving his hands over Jamie’s cock and balls.

They’re silent the entire time as they wait for the man to leave and they almost make it. With the water running as the stranger washes his hands, Mason feels a little more daring and squeezes Jamie’s cock and a groan slips out just as the tap turns off.

They freeze again and Mason’s heart is pounding as the stranger approaches the stall they’re in. The thrill of the idea of being caught is fading out under the growing anxiety of actually being caught. Jamie’s hand latches onto Mason’s wrist.

“You okay, man?” He doesn’t sound much older than them.

“Fine,” Jamie croaks out. “Just… stomachache.”

“Shit, dude,” the guy says, sounding sympathetic. “That sounds rough. Um, hope you feel better.” Then he leaves and Jamie slumps into Mason, his torso twisting as he wraps his arms around Mason.

“Can we go?” Jamie mumbles, sounding so timid and withdrawn Mason’s heart goes out for him.

“Of course,” Mason reassures. He had more planned for Jamie’s punishment, but the scare changed that. “But before we do, do you think you can cum real quick?”

Jamie lifts his head to look at him. “What?”

“I want you to cum before we go.” Jamie’s still staring at him, so Mason explains. “One, you said you would and I still want you to. Two, you’re still really hard, even though that guy was only a few feet away. Three, having a massive tent in your pants will be really obvious.”

Jamie looks down at his cock which _is_ still hard in Mason’s hand. It hadn’t softened even a little bit with the stranger around- rather, it had twitched in excitement. Mason gives it a shake and Jamie bites his lip, nodding.

“Okay.”

“Good,” Mason says, giving it a tug. “I’d hate for you to go back on your promise.”

He pulls Jamie in for a kiss and jerks his cock, precum leaking steadily down the swollen length, and Jamie moans. He jerks, squeezes, and fondles until Jamie is a writhing, panting mess in his lap.

“Who’s the one who gets to decide when you cum?” Mason asks, feeling that Jamie is close.

“You,” Jamie gasps. “You do.”

“That’s right,” Mason says, kissing his cheek. “And what do you have to say?”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry for cumming without your permission last night.”

“Good boy,” he praises. “Cum for me.”

It only takes a few more flicks of his wrist until Jamie is cumming. His body twitches as his cum lands on his stomach and Mason’s hand and Mason strokes him through his orgasm.

They clean up quickly and leave the bathroom before anyone else can walk in on them.

Back in Mason’s dorm room, he pushes Jamie down on the bed.

“Strip,” he says. “I’m not done with you yet.”

“But-”

“Strip,” Mason repeats, firmer. “I had more planned for you but we were interrupted before I could finish punishing you. So, you’re going to strip and I’m going to finish your lesson here.” Jamie hesitates and Mason adds, “Or did you forget who’s in charge.”

“No, I-” Jamie cuts himself off, pulling his shirt over his head and Mason watches as clothes are thrown to the floor. Without being prompted, Jamie lies down on the bed, putting his hands and feet by the four corners. It’s exactly how he’d be if restrained.

Mason sits on the edge of the bed next to Jamie’s hip and reaches up to run his fingers through his hair. “Good boy,” he praises and Jamie nudges his head into Mason’s palm. Trailing his fingers down in a slow path, Mason makes his way down over Jamie’s throat and chest, across his tummy and stopping by his cock. He doesn’t touch him right away, though he’s pleased to see that Jamie’s already half hard.

Mason traces around Jamie’s cock and massages the thigh closest to him, dipping his fingers lower to graze the edge of Jamie’s ass.

Jamie is moaning and hard, drooling precum by the time Mason finally touches his cock. Mason spits on his hand and wraps his fingers around the base, jerking quickly and non stop until Jamie’s on the verge of cumming again then stops.

Jamie's hips jerk as he strains for friction, but Mason denies him what he's wanting.

“Did I say you could cum yet?”

Whining, Jamie shakes his head.

“Then don’t fucking cum yet, you horny slut.”

Jamie moans and squirms on the bed at the degrading term and Mason waits him out, letting Jamie come down from the edge before he touches him again. He teases and edges Jamie three more times before he lets him cum.

“Did you learn your lesson, baby?” Mason asks with three fingers in Jamie’s ass.

Nodding, Jamie whines incomprehensibly and melts into the mattress, his eyes slipping shut. He’s boneless as Mason cleans him up for the second time that day. He barely reacts when Mason touches his upper inner thighs, but when Mason kisses the tip of his cock, he smiles softly.


	28. Anger/Hate Sex

“Am I a fucking joke to you?” Mason seethes as soon as the door to Jamie's dorm closes behind them and Jamie is caught off guard by the question and the anger in his tone.

“What?” He looks over Mason for a sign of what he’s talking about. Mason’s eyes are fire, arms crossed, and body tense. He’s fuming and Jamie has no idea where this is coming from.

“Are you cheating on me?”

Jamie can feel his face slackening in his shock and betrayal. He never expected Mason to think that of him. “What? Of course not!”

“You were just flirting with that guy in the hall  _ in front _ of me!” Mason shouts, flinging an arm out to gesture at the closed door. “And it’s not even the first time, either. You two were flirting in the library last week.”

The best response probably would have been to deny the accusation- because he most definitely was not flirting- but Jamie finds himself getting angry as well, shooting back, “Me? What about you?”

Mason’s eyebrows fly up, a ‘what the fuck did you just say to me?’ expression colouring his face. His voice is dangerously low when he says, “Excuse me?”

He should probably backtrack, but Jamie continues to dig his own grave, sticking out his chin and pushing on with his own repressed thoughts rising to the surface. “You're spending an awful lot of time with Matt with your ‘study sessions.’ Who’s to say that’s not anything more or just a cover-up?”

Then Mason  _ growls _ at him and Jamie can’t deny the rush that it sends straight to his cock. He grabs Jamie’s collar with both hands and yanks him down into an aggressive kiss, shoving their faces together. The force has Jamie stumbling and he catches himself with his hands on Mason’s waist which he uses to his advantage, dragging Mason into him as he kisses back.

He pulls Mason so close his back arches, his chest pushing into Jamie’s. Walking to the bed, the back of Mason’s knees bump against the mattress, giving out, and Jamie catches his weight. Even though he’s hurt and so mad at Mason, Jamie is careful as he lowers him onto the bed and once he’s laying down, Jamie throws the gentleness out the window.

He’s rough as he pushes down on Mason’s waist with his weight, pinning him to the mattress as he tries to convey his thoughts into the kiss. The ‘I love you so much, please see me and stay with me. Please don’t leave me for Matt.’ The ‘how could you think I would cheat on you with Sam when I love you this much. Let me show you how much I love you so you never doubt me again.’

Without breaking the kiss or letting go of Jamie’s shirt, Mason rolls them over to be the one straddling Jamie’s hips. He pushes back into the kiss harder than he ever has before and Jamie can feel his hurt and anger. He can feel Mason’s silent pleas for him to believe that he’d never cheat. The pleas to stay with him.

Jamie scrabbles for the hem of Mason’s shirt, pulling it up and over his head- breaking the kiss for the first time. His own shirt gets discarded and then their bare chests are pressing together. He holds Mason close, one arm around his chest to put a hand between his shoulder blades, the other holding a fistful of Mason’s hair.

Mason’s hands are just as rough on him. He has a firm grip on the back of Jamie’s neck and there are fingers digging into his side.

“Fuck you,” Mason snarls, barely pulling back enough to speak. “I’ve never done anything with Matt and I’m never going to. You know why? Because I love you, you piece of shit, and I’ll prove it to you.”

He then unbuttons Jamie’s jeans and Jamie lifts his hips to help pull them down. Mason yanks his boxers down as well before climbing down between Jamie’s legs, taking his hard cock in his mouth. He sucks and bobs his head, wrapping a fist around the base to jerk him off as well.

It feels as good as it always does, but this time, with the desperation they’re both throwing into it, it’s lighting Jamie’s heightened senses on fire. He wants to fuck up into Mason’s mouth until he’s gagging and his voice is obliterated the next day, but he holds back for the most part. He only thrusts into Mason’s mouth twice before Mason is pulling off and wiping away the drool dripping from his lips.

Shoving his fingers in Jamie’s mouth, Mason orders him to suck and he does, glaring at Mason while Mason glares back. Jamie makes a show of taking Mason’s wrist in his hands and running his tongue over them.

Mason takes his hand back once it’s covered in Jamie’s spit and he reaches between Jamie’s legs to press a finger to his hole. It slides in easily and Jamie moans. Mason quickly works him open and soon he’s ramming three fingers in and out of Jamie’s ass.

He then takes off his own pants and Jamie grabs the lube without having to be asked, handing it to Mason. He takes it and coats his own equally hard cock generously before lining up with Jamie's prepared hole. Mason holds his legs up, folding Jamie in half, his legs sticking straight up in the air.

As Mason pushes in, Jamie moans, throwing his head back in his pleasure. Mason doesn't start fucking him until Jamie gives him the go-ahead, but when he does, it’s brutal. His hips slam into Jamie's and his body jerks with every thrust.

“Sam and I-  _ uh _ \- we were-eren’t flirting,” Jamie says, his body and voice jerking in time with Mason’s pounding. “He’s ju- _ uh _ -st friendly and I was, I was trying to be p-polite. I don’t even like him tha- _ ah _ -at much.”

“Yeah? Tell him that, because he was certainly flirting with you,” Mason huffs. “And I. Don’t. Share.” He emphasizes the last three words with harder deeper thrusts.

Jamie has never seen this possessive side of Mason before and he’s loving it. Mason saying he doesn’t share also makes Jamie feel better about Matt. It’d be too hypocritical of Mason to complain about someone else wanting a part of Jamie if he were to turn around and give himself to a different guy. Then Jamie’s mind catches on what Mason said.

“Wait, he- what? He wasn’t…” Jamie trails off as he realizes he doesn’t actually know if Sam was flirting with him or not.

“ _ Jamie _ ,” Mason groans, shifting from his kneeling position to loom over Jamie on all fours with Jamie’s legs now hooked over his shoulders. His warm, rich eyes have lost the cutting edge from before, though they’re not back to their usual softness. He’s still frustrated, Jamie can see. “He asked if you wanted to get coffee sometime. That’s the most obvious pickup line ever.”

“Oh.” Jamie flushes and it has nothing to do with Mason still pounding into his ass or the fact that his own knees are only inches away from his face. He can’t believe he didn’t recognize Sam hitting on him. And to think he was oblivious to it while Mason was  _ right there _ , watching his boyfriend respond positively to a date offer.

Before he knows it, there are tears in his eyes and Jamie looks away from Mason before he can see them. He closes his eyes and Mason kisses him, more gentle than what Jamie feels he deserves. He kisses back, but then he’s horrified to find his bottom lip beginning to tremble.

Mason notices right away and pulls back, slowing his thrusting until he comes to a stop. “Jamie? What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry,” Jamie gasps, a sob ripping from his chest and he buries his face in his hands. “I didn’t- I didn’t know. I didn’t mean to.”

“Oh, baby,” Mason says, more tender and caring than everything he’s said since he shut the door behind them. He lets Jamie’s legs fall off his shoulders to the sides and he wraps his arms around Jamie. “Come here.”

Tucking himself into Mason as much as he can while under him, Jamie cries over how shitty Mason must’ve been feeling while Jamie was doubting how much Mason loves him. He cries into his hands as he thinks about how Mason is too good for him and deserves better.

Mason rolls them over, pulling Jamie onto his chest and rubbing his hands up and down his back. He whispers sweet nothings in Jamie’s ear, calming him down and Jamie almost starts crying again because of how well Mason knows him.

“I’m sorry, too,” Mason says. “I didn’t know me studying with Matt was a problem. Why…?”

Hearing Mason’s unfinished question of why was Matt a problem for Jamie, he opens up about his insecurities. It’s easier with his face hidden from Mason. “You’re so smart and kind and good and can do so much better than me and he’s been messaging you a lot lately. My mind convinced me that you’d leave me for him and I just-” he cuts himself off with a gasp, biting his lip to keep from crying again.

“No, darling. No,” Mason soothes, holding him closer. “Leaving you is the last thing I want. I can’t do better than you, okay? There’s no one who could possibly be better for me than you. I don’t care about anyone else half as much as I care about you. You’re stuck with me forever.”

Jamie’s head whips up so fast his neck hurts. He stares at Mason with wide eyes. “F-forever?”

They haven’t ever talked about the future before, not like this.

He can pinpoint the exact moment Mason realizes what he said, but, to his credit, he doesn’t look away. Instead, he cups the back of Jamie’s head and tilts him down to bump their foreheads together.

“I- yeah. I’d like to marry you one day.”

When Jamie cries this time, they’re tears of happiness. “I’m sorry I implied you were doing anything other than studying with Matt. You take your education seriously and I shouldn’t have used it against you.”

Mason kisses his cheeks and wipes away his tears. “I’m sorry I accused you of cheating and flirting just because Sam was flirting. It was a shitty thing to do and I should have talked to you about it first.”

Jamie laughs and nudges his forehead against Mason’s. “We’re just a couple of disasters, aren’t we?”

“Emphasis on ‘couple,’” Mason says, kissing him again and rolling his hips up and Jamie realizes that, somehow, he forgot that Mason’s cock was still in him.

“I love you.”

Mason rocks his hips into Jamie’s and brings them to a gentle completion together.

“I love you, too.”


	29. Lap Dance

“Sit here,” Mason says, leading him to the edge of the bed and Jamie does as he's told. Then scootches back when Mason gestures for him to.

He has no idea what Mason’s up to. All he knows is that Mason texted him that morning, telling him he had something to show him. So here he is, in Mason’s dorm after he's done classes for the day, waiting for Mason to show him whatever it is.

He's a little excited, intrigued by the suspense of waiting. Hoping it’s not something boring like Mason wanting him to read over an essay, Jamie watches him, searching for a clue for what this is about. He takes note of the plain black shirt Mason's wearing- that's more snug than what he usually wears- and saves it for him to think about later.

Mason doesn’t say anything, he just goes to his laptop and a few seconds later, music starts playing from its speakers. Jamie doesn't recognize the song's intro, but he likes the instrumentation and rhythm.

Then Mason starts singing and Jamie's jaw drops because; one, he's _singing_ and he's _good_ , and two, he's singing in Spanish. Jamie doesn't…

Since the summer Mason went to Mexico, the only time Jamie has heard him speak Spanish was at graduation. He had been confused then about why and after he kissed Jamie, Jamie wonders if it could have been a peace offering to his father before coming out.

Now, Jamie doesn't know what to do with himself. Mason's singing to him in Spanish and Jamie's at a loss. He doesn't know what this means, but fuck, it's hot.

Belatedly, Jamie sees that Mason is moving his hips and it takes another few seconds for his shocked mind to realize what he's seeing. Mason is _dancing_.

He's singing in Spanish and is dancing and Jamie's mind goes blank. All he can do is sit and watch, transfixed on the sight in front of him.

Mason's rolling his hips and runs one hand over his abs, pulling up his shirt a little to expose an inch Jamie latches onto before dropping it. His other hand is pushing through his hair, his biceps flexing, and curls catching and springing around his fingers. The hand that just lifted Mason's shirt slides down his stomach and over the front of his pants. The heel of Mason's hand grinds into his crotch and Jamie feels his cock twitch.

Mason takes a step forward, his legs spread wide enough for Jamie's knees to be between them and his crotch is right in front of Jamie's face. Dazed, he reaches out to touch his hips but Mason catches his wrists, leaning down to hold them against Jamie's own waist.

His fingers tighten around Jamie's wrists for a second- a wordless order to keep them there- before letting go. Jamie has to tuck his hands under his thighs to dampen the temptation and keep himself from acting on said temptations.

Mason straightens and rolls his hips and it dawns on Jamie that Mason is giving him a lap dance. He'd give himself a facepalm, but he doesn't want to miss a second of this.

As he's shamelessly staring at Mason's crotch- noticing the pants are also tighter than his usual- Mason reaches out and cups Jamie's jaw, his thumb resting on Jamie's cheekbone, to tilt his head up and Jamie is pliant in his palm. He looks up as Mason leans down.

He sings directly into Jamie's ear, his voice rough as it drops into a husky whisper and Jamie's breath hitches. His eyes fall shut and Jamie lets himself slip into Mason's voice and warm proximity, nuzzling into his palm. The only place Mason is touching him is his cheek, yet Jamie can hardly breathe. He didn't know he could be this affected with almost no touching. He shakily draws in air when Mason pulls back, though he doesn't go far. Instead, he feels the puffs of Mason's breath and the barest brush of Mason's lips against his own. Jamie forces his eyes open and Mason is right there, looking at him with lust and want filling his eyes.

He's about to lean in and kiss him when Mason pulls back and Jamie can physically feel his absence in his body. The ache of needing Mason close and the lack of warmth he leaves behind.

Mason steps back and Jamie wants to tell him not to go, but he's out of words. Mason doesn't go far, he just turns around and bends over, popping his ass out in Jamie's face and gives it a wiggle. If it stays there a second longer, Jamie will lose his mind and he's half-grateful when Mason lowers his ass, except he lowers it to Jamie's crotch. He doesn't touch Jamie, though, but rather hovers a few inches away, air grinding into him.

Jamie doesn't know where to look; Mason's grinding ass, his flexed meaty thighs as he squats over Jamie's lap, or his face, where Mason's looking over his shoulder at Jamie seductively as he continues to sing.

There is so much happening at once and even if he spoke Spanish, Jamie doesn't think he'd be able to concentrate enough to understand the lyrics. He's too overwhelmed by the show being put on for him. He feels like the luckiest person in the world to be able to see the marvelousness of his boyfriend.

He also feels like he's being tortured by his stupidly attractive boyfriend, who is giving him a lap dance and he can't touch.

Turning around again, Mason puts his hands on his own hips and slides them up his body and under his shirt, pushing the fabric up to expose his abs again. He doesn't let it fall this time, but instead takes it off in time to the music and throws it to the side. It's so hot and Jamie trembles as his own lust overflows in him.

Then Mason puts his knees on the bed, straddling his hips, and Jamie sucks in a sharp inhale. He gets a whiff of Mason's cologne and melts.

Their chests are almost touching and Jamie wants to close the distance between them. He has to physically fight himself to keep from leaning in as Mason puts his hands on Jamie's jaw.

Pushing the tips of his fingers up and over Jamie's cheeks, then over his temples, Mason runs his fingers of both hands through Jamie's hair at once. He tips Jamie's head back as he does and Jamie looks up to where Mason, on his knees, is looming over him.

The song ends with Mason singing the last lines into Jamie's mouth, their lips less than half an inch apart. Jamie barely notices when the music cuts off because of his heart pounding and the blood rushing through him.

He and Mason just stare at each other for a few minutes, both of them panting into the same space of air.

Mason tilts his head to the side. “So, did you like it?”

Jamie scrabbles for words that have escaped him, opening and closing his mouth uselessly a few times. He doesn't think he'd be able to even say his own name. He settles with untucking his hands and grabbing Mason around the back of his neck and waist, pulling him in and kissing him as hard as he can.

He falls backwards onto the bed, dragging Mason with him. He kisses until it feels like both of their lips will be bruised and then continues kissing. Jamie opens his mouth against Mason's, pushing his tongue to his lips and slipping between. Mason responds eagerly, rubbing their tongues together as he holds Jamie's face with both hands, shoving his face into Jamie's.

Rolling them over, Jamie strips both of them and dives back down to kiss Mason as soon as he can. He kisses and bites and sucks his way down Mason’s neck and over his chest and abs until he arrives at Mason's cock. 

He's hard and leaking and Jamie doesn't hesitate to take him in his mouth. He sucks Mason off, bobbing his head and swirling his tongue around, flicking it against the slit. Using his hands Jamie fondles his balls and nudges a finger against Mason's hole.

Suddenly, the lube is there next to him and he takes it, coating his fingers and putting them back to Mason's entrance. He fingers him open and sucks him off until Mason is ready to take him, shifting onto his knees to line up his own achingly hard cock.

Mason is gloriously tight around him and the air leaves Jamie's lungs again as he takes in the feeling of being connected with his boyfriend. Mason moans when he bottoms out in his ass.

Jamie starts slow as he fucks into Mason but quickly picks up speed as images of Mason singing and dancing seductively flash through his head. He was already turned on more than he's ever been in his life, so it doesn't take long for him to reach the brink of an orgasm. Jerking Mason off as he fucks into him, Jamie pulls them both to the edge. He wants to last longer, he wants Mason to cum first, but he can't hold back any longer. Jamie slams his hips into Mason as he chases his orgasm.

After fucking Mason through his high, Jamie jerks Mason's cock, adding a twist with his wrist that makes Mason cum. His walls clamp down around Jamie's cock and a second, smaller orgasm rips through Jamie.

He collapses on the bed next to Mason, pulling out before it gets to be too much. Jamie lays there for a few moments then curls into his side to face Mason, draping an arm across his chest.

“Fuck,” he pants, staring at Mason to absorb every detail about him.

“We should do that more often,” Mason says, equally breathless. “That made me feel so good.”

“Me too,” Jamie hums. “We definitely should do it again.”

Mason gives him a fond look. “The way you were watching me… I felt so good about myself. You were looking at me like I hung the moon.”

“You should feel good,” Jamie tells him, pausing to breathe every few seconds. “You're amazing and smart and thoughtful. And if you were referring to feeling good about your body, then yes, you absolutely should. You're so hot and gorgeous and fuck, I could hardly keep my hands off you. I loved it. All of it. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Mason says as a soft smile spreads across his face. “I could tell you liked it. You were blushing the whole time- before I even started dancing- and were so responsive whenever I got close. And the noises you made…”

Oh. Jamie hadn't realized he was blushing or that he made noises, but he's not surprised. He was too preoccupied with being mindblown by Mason singing in Spanish to notice. Hooking a hand around the back of his neck, Jamie pulls Mason in for another kiss and he can feel Mason’s grin against his lips.


	30. Sensory Deprivation

Sitting behind him, Mason ties the bandana around Jamie’s head and immediately, Jamie can feel the difference. Holding his hand or the bandana over his eyes isn’t the same as actually being blindfolded. His nerves are on edge, heightened as he absorbs as much as he can without his vision.

It’s amazing what one piece of fabric can do. Especially when it’s the _only_ thing he’s wearing.

Mason moves and the bed shifts under Jamie and he throws his arms out to steady himself even though he knows, rationally, that he won’t fall off. He can’t help but worry, though, because if he does fall, he won’t be able to see to catch himself on anything. On the other hand, he kind of likes the idea of falling into Mason’s arms.

The bed pitches and Jamie’s body tilts enough for him to panic until Mason’s steady hands rest on his shoulders, holding him steady.

“It’s okay,” Mason soothes from somewhere in front of him. “You’re okay. I’ve got you, you’re not going to fall.”

Jamie grins in the direction of Mason’s voice. “My hero,” he teases, as though he didn’t just think the exact same thing.

Mason chuckles and, still holding onto Jamie’s shoulders, guides him down onto the bed. He doesn’t say anything about how Jamie is gripping onto his wrists.

It really makes Jamie appreciate his vision, now that Mason has taken it away. Before, leaning back to lie down was never a problem, but now, the 90° feels like an impossibly large drop. His stomach churns a little, but once his back touches the mattress, he feels fine again. He holds onto Mason’s wrists for another few seconds before sliding his hands up Mason’s arms to his shoulders. Feeling his way around Mason’s body, Jamie holds onto Mason’s face and pulls him down into a kiss.

His aim is off and he kisses the bottom of Mason’s nose and just above his lips. Mason laughs again and Jamie wishes he could see his beautiful smile.

Readjusting his face lower, Mason kisses Jamie properly and softly for a few minutes. His tongue pushes at Jamie’s lips and Jamie opens his mouth, running his own tongue against Mason’s. He deepens the kiss by shoving his tongue into Mason’s mouth and Mason sucks on it until he pulls back. Jamie’s hands are still on Mason’s face and get dragged along when he pulls away. Then Mason kisses him again and nips at Jamie’s bottom lip. He gently tugs on it with his teeth.

Mason takes Jamie’s wrists in his hands and pulls them up over Jamie’s head, pinning them to the bed. He kisses and bites along Jamie’s jaw, sucking hickeys into his neck. Jamie tilts his head to the side to give him better access.

It feels so good, so much more stimulating now that he can’t see and can’t touch. He feels completely helpless to whatever Mason wants to do- even though he can take back his hands and remove the blindfold if he wants to. He doesn’t. He lets Mason brand his neck with hickeys and teeth marks.

“I want you fully on the bed,” Mason whispers and it’s so hot it makes Jamie shiver.

It’s a little difficult to shift from laying at the edge of the bed with his feet on the ground to laying on it properly without being able to see, but Mason helps guide Jamie to where he wants him to be. He adjusts the pillow under his head, Jamie finds a position that doesn’t have the knot of the bandana digging into the back of his head.

Mason is off to the side, though, and Jamie can’t find him when he reaches around, pawing uselessly at the air. Until his fingertips catch on Mason’s hand and Mason brings his hand up to kiss his fingers and palm. If Jamie were to guess, he’d say that Mason is sitting where Jamie just was, now by Jamie’s hip.

Mason puts his hand down on his chest and a few seconds later, Jamie feels him kiss the hip closest to him. Melting into the mattress, Jamie reaches down and runs his fingers through Mason’s curls.

“Be a good boy and put your hands on the headboard,” Mason tells him. Jamie feels the words murmured into his skin before he hears them. He whines but does as he’s told. Mason’s touch disappears at the same time and the bed shifts and Jamie pictures Mason standing up.

It’s quiet for a few moments before he hears shuffling from elsewhere in the room. Jamie strains to hear, trying to figure out what Mason’s doing, but he can’t make sense of the sounds. Then Mason’s walking back to him and the mattress dips under his weight. There’s nothing for another few moments and it’s driving Jamie up the wall.

The anticipation and desperation are building up inside of him and he needs Mason to _do_ something. His cock is still half-hard from their making out and groping session before they undressed and Jamie needs something. It’s torture, waiting for Mason to touch him and not knowing where it’s going to be.

When Mason puts his hand on Jamie’s chest, he jumps, startled by the unexpected touch. Mason chuckles and kisses his belly button, making Jamie moan. Spreading his fingers, Mason rubs at his chest in the middle and slowly working his way to one side. He palms over Jamie’s pec, squeezing it lightly before thumbing at his nipple.

Jamie inhales sharply as Mason continues to play with his nipple, flicking and rolling it. Then Mason presses his hand flat against Jamie’s chest, his fingers spread around his nipple.

“Take a deep breath,” Mason says.

Jamie does and then there’s metal closing around his nipple. He gasps.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Jamie whines as the clamp pinches his nipple. It hurts, but it feels so good.

“You’re doing so well,” Mason praises, rubbing his pec around the pinched nipple. He kisses his sternum and it has Jamie shivering under him.

Moving to the other side, Mason gives his opposite pec the same attention. He massages and flicks until Jamie's nipple is hard then there's a pause that Jamie can only assume means Mason is getting the other clamp.

Holding onto the bed frame with a death grip, Jamie writhes on the bed as the second nipple clamp tightens on him. He whines and Mason rubs his chest.

“Fuck, baby. You look so good.”

The awe in Mason's tone makes Jamie feel attractive and he smiles as the initial pain from the clamps fades away a little. That, or he's adjusting to them. Either way, he rolls his hips to ask for more.

“Mason,” he whines. “Please.”

He doesn't know what he's asking for exactly, he just needs _more_. He needs Mason to touch him more, to talk to him and make him feel more.

The mattress moves under Jamie and then Mason is kissing him. Jamie pushes his face up to kiss him back, but Mason pulls away too soon. He wants to reach out and grab Mason, wants to pull him back in, except Mason told him to hold onto the headboard, so that’s what he does.

Mason puts two fingers on his chest and slowly trails them around his pecs and nipples, bumping into the clamps to jostle them, making Jamie gasp. Continuing down Jamie’s torso, Mason pinches and rubs circles into his skin. He traces his way over Jamie’s stomach and then moves to his hips.

Jamie’s achingly hard and leaking onto his stomach as Mason bypasses his cock entirely, stroking over his inner things instead. He’s about to lose his mind by the time Mason finally touches his cock. Dipping his fingers into the little puddle of precum on Jamie’s stomach, Mason touches the tip of Jamie’s cock and slowly trails a single line down his shaft and to his balls.

Taking him in his hands, Mason strokes Jamie until he’s on the verge of cumming and then stops. It’s unfair, but Jamie can’t really complain when Mason brushes a finger against his hole.

“Yes,” he moans, spreading his legs.

Mason removes his finger and Jamie groans, complaining until Mason puts a hand under his leg and lifts it to move it to the other side of his body. Jamie can feel Mason’s body heat between his legs and it turns him on so much. He tries grinding down to see if he can get any closer. He can’t.

He doesn't have to wait long for Mason to touch him again. Fingering him open, Mason stretches and prepares Jamie to take his cock. When adding a finger, Mason takes his time to tease Jamie, but when he's thrusting the fingers in and out, Mason goes quickly, shoving them against Jamie's prostate.

It's the same when Mason pulls out his fingers to put in his cock. He lines up and is gentle as he pushes the head in. He pauses to let Jamie adjust to his thick girth then slides the rest of his cock in. Mason bottoms out and waits for Jamie to let him know that he can move before thrusting hard and deep. He pounds into Jamie and Jamie scratches at the wooden headboard with his nails, wanting, desperately, to grab Mason and kiss him.

Mason slows his pounding an indistinguishable amount of time later, grabbing Jamie's thighs and pulling him down into him. He takes off the nipple clamps and massages his chest as blood rushes back into Jamie’s nipples.

“Give me your hands, baby,” he says and Jamie gladly reached for him.

Taking Jamie's hands in his, Mason tugs, pulling Jamie up into a seated position in his lap. Jamie likes this- he likes sitting in Mason's lap and having his cock thrusting up into his ass. He wraps his arms around Mason's neck and kisses him.

“I want to see you,” Jamie mumbles into Mason's lips.

“You can,” he says.

Jamie reaches up to untie the bandana, but he can’t figure out the knot. “Masonn,” he drags out until Mason stops fucking him to help.

The bandana loosens but instead of taking it off right away, Jamie keeps his eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of Mason’s fingers in his hair. When he does remove the blindfold, the light is sharp and harsh and Jamie buries his face in the crook of Mason’s neck.

“Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Jamie waves it away, though he’s touched by Mason’s concern. “T‘s just bright. Especially compared to the blindfold.”

“Oh, sorry.” Mason massages behind his ears. “I probably should have turned off the light. I’ll get it now.”

The words don’t make sense in Jamie’s head for a few seconds. Jamie has his legs around Mason’s waist and is sitting on Mason’s cock and… Mason’s going to get the light? He understands when Mason grabs under his thighs, his hands on Jamie’s ass and pushes up from the bed.

Jamie squeaks and wraps his arms tightly around Mason, locking his legs around his waist. “What are you doing?” he half shrieks.

“Getting the light,” Mason says as if it’s obvious, walking over to the light switch.

With every step, his cock drives up into Jamie’s ass and Jamie falls down on his cock. The pleasure is like nothing he’s experienced before. Sparks of arousal shoot up Jamie’s spine and he arches his back to get Mason’s cock deeper in him. When Mason gets to the light switch, he leans Jamie against the wall to let go of him with one hand.

Jamie’s jaw drops as Mason effortlessly holds him with only one arm. Before Mason can even finish flicking the switch, Jamie is pulling them closer together, kissing him hard. He rolls his hips, grinding down on Mason’s cock as much as he’s able to.

Catching onto what he’s doing, Mason grins and thrusts up into Jamie. “Yeah?” he says when Jamie moans. “You like that?”

“Yes! Fuck, so much.” He looks down at Mason's bulging bicep and thinks about how he is close to cumming. In a daze, he asks, “How are you so strong?”

Chuckling, Mason puts his other hand against the wall next to Jamie's head. It's so hot.

“Fuck me, please,” Jamie begs, wrapping his arms tighter to hold them chest to chest. He nuzzles his face into Mason's curls.

Mason does, pounding Jamie into the wall. It's so wondrous and erotic that Jamie is whimpering and moaning with every thrust.

“I'm gonna, I- oh, fuck. Mason!”

He cums on both of their stomachs, moaning in Mason's ear. A few thrusts later, Mason's cumming in him and Jamie groans. Their heaving chests press together and Jamie kisses everywhere he can reach.

When Mason lowers his legs to the ground, they almost buckle underneath him and Mason catches him before he can fall. As Mason holds him upright, Jamie can feel his cum dripping down his legs.

“How was that?” Mason asks him- as if he doesn't know that it was incredible.

“Amazing. Can we please, please do that again?” Jamie begs, tagging on his hands, looking at Mason with his best puppy eyes.

“Which part? The blindfold or wall?”

“Both?” Jamie says hopefully, dragging Mason into a deep kiss when he nods.


	31. Hand Holding & Aftercare

Stepping into the hotel lobby, Mason feels giddiness spread through him about being here.

He and Jamie are back in Boise for the summer and are spending the weekend at a hotel for their one year anniversary. Jamie’s mom gave them her credit card for them to use and Mason doesn’t think he’s ever loved her more.

She’s always acted like a second mom to him and Mason is so grateful that she supports him and Jamie so much. Both on their own and together. Instead of calling his own mom to talk about possible degrees for him to major in, he talked to Jamie's mom and she helped him figure things out. When Mason showed up earlier that morning, she had hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before sending him upstairs to where Jamie still was in his room.

Which leads them to where they are now, in a hotel after having a picnic lunch. Jamie is at the front desk, checking them into their room and Mason is watching and admiring him. Jamie takes his hand as he leads Mason to their room, up the elevator and down two hallways. He lets Mason step into the room first and Mason’s heart skips a beat at how much of a gentleman his boyfriend is.

The room is big and fancy considering the price. The windows take up almost the entire back wall and overlook trees and the river, the city life in the opposite direction. There’s what looks like a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The bed is large and the duvet is poofy, as are the pillows. Mason would wonder if they could afford it if Jamie hadn’t mentioned that his mom had recommended it.

Walking past the bathroom, Mason takes note of the mini-fridge and TV, the desk and the dressers. He stops at the foot of the bed and touches the duvet. It’s soft and plush to the touch. Mason doesn’t think he’s ever stayed somewhere so nice.

He thinks about how he and Jamie are going to be spending the night in said bed _and_ the night after. He can’t wait.

Jamie walks up behind him and puts his hands on Mason’s hips, sliding them around his waist. Mason leans back into his chest as Jamie hugs him from behind, holding a flower up in front of him.

Mason twists in his arms, looking up at him with a slack jaw. “What…?”

“A red carnation for pure love,” Jamie says, holding the flower out to him.

He wants to cry. He thinks he might cry.

Looking down at the flower and back up to Jamie’s face, Mason is speechless as he tries to figure out where Jamie got it. He attempts to speak but nothing comes out. He throws his arms around Jamie’s neck and pulls him into a deep kiss.

“I- thank you,” he finally gets out, taking the carnation. He tilts his head up and kisses Jamie’s cheek. “It’s almost as perfect as you,” he flirts and revels in the way Jamie blushes.

He buries his face in Mason’s hair and whines. It’s adorable. He doesn’t stay hidden for long, crouching to grab Mason around his thighs and standing, picking Mason up. Mason makes a startled noise as Jamie tosses him on the bed and Mason bounces on the mattress. Jamie looks at him with love and lust filling his blue eyes as he crawls up the bed and Mason’s body.

“Hey,” he says when they’re face to face.

“Hi.”

Mason puts the flower on the pillow next to them so they don’t crush it and pushes his fingers into Jamie's hair. Cupping the back of his head, he brings their faces together into a kiss. Jamie’s lips are soft and Mason never wants to stop kissing him.

Kissing him back, Jamie lowers his weight onto Mason, lying on his chest. He moves his hands to Mason’s waist, holding him and tucking his hands under the hem of Mason’s shirt. He strokes his skin and pushes up the sides of Mason’s ribs.

With the hand not buried in Jamie’s hair, Mason rubs down Jamie’s back and grabs the back of his shirt. He tugs upward, pulling Jamie’s shirt up to expose his body. He wants to press their bare chests together, wants to feel Jamie’s body against his own without any clothing separating them.

They undress each other and then Jamie’s prepping him with his fingers, stretching him open. Mason expects Jamie to push into him right away, but he doesn’t. Instead, Jamie hovers over Mason, their faces only inches apart. With his clean hand, Jamie strokes over Mason’s cheek before sliding his glasses up and out of the way. He takes the carnation and tucks the stem into Mason’s hair, just over his ear.

Mason blushes and looks away for a second before turning back to Jamie. He doesn’t need his glasses to see him, not when they’re this close, and he cherishes being able to look at his boyfriend unobstructed. He stares into his bright blue eyes and pushes himself up to kiss Jamie again.

Pulling back from the kiss, Jamie wipes his hand on a towel he grabbed from the bathroom and lifts Mason’s legs. Mason lets himself be manhandled to have his legs around Jamie’s waist as Jamie lines up. Mason’s heart sings in anticipation and he holds onto Jamie’s shoulders. Taking his hands, Jamie interlaces their fingers before gently pushing in.

“Yes,” Mason moans, arching his back and holding onto Jamie’s hands.

He tightens his grip as Jamie bottoms out in him and he feels so full. Full and complete and connected. Jamie tilts his head down and brushes his lips over Mason’s before pressing them together. He tenderly rocks into Mason and Mason feels like putty his in hands. He’s pliant to Jamie’s actions. He lets out a happy little sigh and would almost be embarrassed about it if it didn’t make Jamie melt.

“I love you,” Jamie murmurs into the kiss, pulling back to kiss Mason’s forehead. Bringing their intertwined hands to his lips, he then kisses their knuckles and Mason feels so loved he wants to cry.

“I love you, too.”

Jamie is caring and gentle as he makes love to Mason and Mason feels overwhelmed by just how much love Jamie has to give. To give _him_. He doesn’t understand how someone can make him feel so delicate and precious the way Jamie is and it’s amazing. It blows Mason’s mind the things Jamie can do to him and the things he can make him feel.

He pushes his forehead up to rest against Jamie’s as Jamie brings them both to completion. Pleasure rips through Mason as he holds on tight to Jamie, firmly gripping his hands and securing his legs around Jamie’s waist to hold him close.

Jamie kisses him as he cleans them up with the towel before throwing it to the side and Mason is left drifting in his post-orgasmic bliss. The plush bedding he’s lying on helps to keep him feel like he’s floating. He closes his eyes and quietly enjoys how good he feels. It’d be better with Jamie cuddling into him and he reaches out for him without looking.

“Wait, wait,” Jamie says, catching one of his hands and giving it a light squeeze. “Don’t move.”

Mason’s okay with that- he’s comfortable and lazy and doesn’t want to move anyways- though he is curious as to what Jamie’s up to. He listens to the sounds of Jamie shuffling around the room and then it’s quiet.

Opening one eye to see what he’s up to, Mason peers up at Jamie, who is standing at the side of the bed. He’s holding his phone in a way that suggests he’s taking a picture of Mason.

“What are you doing?” he mumbles, sliding his eye shut again.

“Have you heard of ‘golden hour?’”

The term sounds familiar but Mason can’t place it. “No?”

The bed shifts as Jamie climbs back off the bed and his weight settles on Mason’s hips. “Look out the window.”

Mason does and sees that it’s approaching sunset and realizes they’ll have the perfect view for watching it. He also takes note of the golden hue of the sky but that doesn’t explain… “Why’d you take a picture of me, though?”

Beaming, Jamie turns around his phone to show the picture and _oh_.

In the picture, Mason is lit up, highlighted in gold. His skin is a deep, rich honey and looks smooth and soft. His eyelashes are casting a small shadow on his cheeks and his hair is messy but painted in the gentle light, accenting every curl. The curls that are pushed back by his glasses and splayed out on the pillow around his head. The carnation is a beautiful red-gold.

He looks back up at Jamie, who’s practically giving him heart eyes, and notices the way Jamie’s blond hair is lit up into a matching golden halo, his pale in comparison to Mason’s. He sees the sun highlighting his cheekbones, bringing out his freckles. Mason switches to the camera of Jamie’s phone and takes a picture of him, too. He shows it to Jamie who beams at him and leans down to kiss him.

Mason puts the phone to the side and tugs at Jamie until he’s laying down with Mason and they kiss. His eyes start to grow heavy and he tucks his face into Jamie’s neck while being mindful of his flower.

“Do you want to order in pizza?” Jamie whispers and that sounds like such a good idea.

“Oo, yes. But after a nap.”

“What?” Jamie shifts, probably to look at him, but Mason keeps his face buried. “I’m starting to get hungry. I need food.”

Mason pulls back and pouts. “I don’t want to sleep through pizza, though. Just a quick nap?”

“How about,” Jamie says slowly in a negotiating tone, “quick nap, then we order in pizza and cuddle while watching a movie or something on TV?”

“Perfect.” Mason beams up at him and tucks himself back into Jamie’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please leave kudos and/or comments! They make my day :)  
> If there's a specific kink you'd like written about, let me know and I can see if I can work it in! Tell me what you like, what you don't like, what you want to see more/less of, etc.
> 
> Also, if there's a prompt you'd like expanded to be its own fic, let me know!
> 
> Edit: This was a lot of fun to write! I know it's technically over, but if there's something you'd like to read, I'm willing to write bonus chapters!


End file.
